


NaNoWriMo CAOS 2019 [ES]

by Octobyte13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 51,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octobyte13/pseuds/Octobyte13
Summary: Reto de NaNoWriMo con CAOS Studio y proyecto personalCAOS: https://www.facebook.com/pg/UneteAlCaos/posts/?ref=notif





	1. [1,676]

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
Los personajes mencionados son ficticios y viven en un mundo ficticio. Cualquier parecido con personas reales o personajes bajo otro nombre es una coincidencia.   
LEER CON DISCRESIÓN: esta novela contiene relaciones homo-románticas, trazas de nueces, menciones indirectas sobre daño físico y mención de diferentes actividades ilícitas que el autor sugiere no imitar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

En una noche levemente fría, una joven mujer de un brillante cabello cian como el cielo y profundos ojos azules como los de un lobo, tiene sus propios planes. Nada complicado, aprender trucos para vivir en el exterior, en caso de emergencia o solo por diversión. Esa noche ella salió con una navaja de bolsillo, sus prácticos pantalones de mezclilla, una chaqueta de un color como el vino, ya desvanecido por tanto uso, guantes de tela para proteger sus manos, su par favorito de calzado negro con cintas blancas y recubierto por un material parecido al hule en la suela y las puntillas para proteger los dedos y darle estilo. Su cabello esponjoso, su mirada inocente. Sin idea de qué estaba a punto de pasar esa noche.

Su plan era buscar un árbol de una madera fuerte y flexible, para cortar una de sus ramas y fabricar un arco para cacería. En su mente era por precaución, un instinto que le insistía aprender a realizar uno y valerse por sí misma en lo salvaje era absolutamente necesario. Claro, viviendo en la ciudad era levemente difícil conseguir tales cosas, desde cazar los pobres animales con enfermedades varias debido a la contaminación de los humanos a los escasos árboles que en veces salían en algún terreno baldío, en las afueras de las carreteras o algunos parques sin ser atrapada y multada por daños a la propiedad… nuevamente.

Esa noche había logrado encontrar un árbol que podía ajustarse a sus usos. Ramas delgadas, fuerte pero flexible, detrás de un parque, en un terreno con hierbas altas y pasto que claramente llevaba un largo tiempo sin podarse. Era perfecto y estaba lejos de la ley y ojos curiosos. La joven con un poco de dificultad subió a una de las ramas en la parte media del árbol, su baja estatura y poca condición física solo le permitían hacer tanto. Mientras cortaba pedazos de la base de la rama algo muy peculiar llamó su atención. Inusual podría decirse, incluso sobrenatural, una sombría presencia abrumadora que le daba sentimientos entremezclados a la joven de pelo azul y sin mencionar un curioso pero fuerte aroma a limón.

Sin pensarlo mucho y completamente cautivada por la cítrica fragancia, la joven volteó hacia la dirección donde sentía la presencia, deleitando su sentido del olfato con esa mágica esencia. Lo que vio fue suficiente para espantar sus innatos deseos de crear armas y herramientas con sus propias manos. Una terrorífica sombra del color más oscuro que haya visto en su vida, si bien vivía en la noche y prefería caminar por las sombras cada que pudiera para proteger su piel parecida al chocolate con leche y café, esa sombra parecía robar la luz alrededor de sí misma y a cambio destilar su característico olor al amarillento fruto que tanto le agradaba a la joven.

A pesar de ya haber detectado esa presencia con su vista, olfato y capacidad de sentir su imponente presencia, esta no se había acercado lo suficiente a la mujer. Con una velocidad increíble esa presencia chocó contra la tierra, dejando un agujero donde impactó a gran velocidad y con una tremenda fuerza, como si hubiera caído del mismo cielo y causado una explosión con el impacto. Su fuerza fue tal que el objeto se arrastró por 4 metros hasta detenerse completamente, dejando algo similar al negro petróleo en su estado puro por donde había pasado y eliminando los conjuntos vegetales unos cuantos centímetros alrededor del camino de destrucción que había dejado.

Regresando a nuestra joven protagonista, quien debido a la impactante visión y el estruendo que ha hecho la mencionada sombra, ha olvidado todo lo que tenía planead y regresó a uno de sus instintos más básicos; huir. Aunque después de unos momentos lo único en que podía pensar es que en retrospectiva fue una muy mala idea saltar de una altura de dos metros y algunos centímetros sin realmente saber cómo aterrizar sobre sus pies de manera segura. Sin realmente sentir el dolor que debería tener realmente dado que su sistema estaba saturado de adrenalina, se congeló por un momento y vio como la sombra se acercaba a ella. La joven sin emitir ni un sonido más que el de su agitada respiración y los suaves sonidos de sus ropas moviéndose a través del pasto veía a ese ser oscuro y cítrico que se movía como un líquido metal viviente. Sin tener más tiempo para reaccionar esa sombra se puso sobre la joven mujer e increíblemente se entendió con ese ser.

El oscuro objeto estaba ahora cubriendo el cuerpo entero de la joven, quien logró sentir un cómodo calor que le ha dado una cierta sensación de paz. Cubrió la mitad de su torso para abajo y le rodeó como si fuera un caliente líquido que se movía con voluntad propia. La mente de la joven se llenó de pensamientos que no comprendía, pero en lo más profundo de su ser habían sentimientos varios; tristeza, nostalgia, felicidad, traición. Ignorando la situación y el miedo que ha sentido la chica pensó ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué te sientes así? La sombra se estremeció alrededor del cuerpo de la, ahora curiosa, mujer. Y con una leve palpitación le ha brindado un sentimiento de que esas preguntas no importan y que para que este ser lograra sobrevivir era absolutamente necesario que la joven le prestara un poco de su energía de una manera muy ajena a lo que ella conocía.

La cítrica criatura, con clara capacidad de poder cambiar de forma a sus propios deseos ha cubierto parte de la ropa de la joven con su propia masa. De manera perspicaz ha bajado la cremallera de su chaqueta para quitársela suavemente mientras el resto que le había cubierto ha comenzado a quitarle el seguro a la hebilla del cinturón que rodeaba por su cintura sobre el pantalón de mezclilla de la joven, quién levemente sentía cómo el deseo carnal dentro de ella se incrementaba. El ser extraño con la mujer dentro de su acuoso cuerpo negro le quitaba la ropa y acariciaba sus piernas y muslos. Al tacto para la mujer era como si varias manos le tocaran y consintieran al mismo tiempo con el único objetivo de lograr incitarla, su mente en blanco y ligeramente ida como si el momento estuviera teniendo lugar en alguna televisión lejana que apenas puede escuchar, aunque al mismo tiempo se dejaba llevar llegando casi a su límite físico de tensión lasciva. Ahora compartiendo un ligero vinculo mental, emocional y yendo más allá de simples juegos sobre la delicada piel de la excitada joven, ella ha sentido como el oscuro ser ha quitado completamente su ropa e interiores de la cintura hacia abajo y como partes de la forma de eso han recorrido su piel por debajo de su camisa de algodón para llegar a sus pechos y estimular sus tibios pezones. Una suave sensación similar a la seda, con los movimientos de una lengua pero sin la humedad, con más libertad y con una temperatura ligeramente más elevada a la de un humano normal. Su corazón palpitando al mismo ritmo que los movimientos que tanto seducían a la joven, que tocaban justo donde deberían, exactamente a la presión que hacía que la joven jadeara de la excitación, en esos lugares que ni siquiera ella conocía podían causar esa hormigueante sensación en el centro de su figura física y hacer que su cuerpo entero se estremezca. En el momento indicado cuando la joven no lo soportaba más, sin decir ni una palabra o dar ninguna señal ella sintió como la figura se hacía paso cerca de su entrepierna, como si fueran múltiples tentáculos de suave material liso, alrededor de su clítoris con un pequeño movimiento rápido casi similar al de una vibración y ayudándose de la propia humedad que tenía la joven después de esos precisos movimientos en sus zonas más erógenas, comenzando a penetrar la más secreta y, en este momento, predominante parte de su cuerpo la cual tiene un irresistible deseo de continuar estimulando hasta llegar a un éxtasis que ya sabe se está acercando. Los tentáculos abriéndose paso por dentro del húmedo agujero de la joven, estirando con el grosor y profundidad adecuada para la chica, moviéndose y retorciéndose de tal manera que estimulaba a la chica en todas sus zonas genitales clave. En el clítoris con movimientos circulares, por dentro de la vagina con un movimiento similar al que hacen las olas del agua para masajear la parte superior donde cada sutil movimiento hacia arriba era más que suficiente para mandar placer por todo el interior de la chica al punto que sentía que su propio cuerpo se deshacía en un mar de placer y era uno con ese misterioso ser que necesitaba darle placer para recibir algo a cambio. No duró mucho tiempo a partir de la penetración que la chica llegó al éxtasis, retorciéndose y jadeando como si hubieran pasado más de tres horas haciendo actividades físicas intensas sin siquiera hidratarse correctamente. Pero no había terminado ahí, el ser siguió estimulando específicamente esa parte superior dentro de la chica y por fuera su clítoris, la delicada piel de su suave y voluminoso abdomen, sus cosquillosos costados e incluso por su delicado cuello tan privado de contacto ajeno que por un corto momento ha perdido cordura al ser estimulada en tantos lugares al mismo tiempo, con cada movimiento hacia arriba del tentáculo en su interior un éxtasis como nunca había sentido en su vida invadía su cuerpo por algo que ella describiría como oleadas tras oleadas de placer puro y bruto los cuales hacían que su cuerpo entero se tensara y tuviera ligeros espasmos con cada pulsación que hacían los músculos dentro de su vagina, si bien uno de sus orgasmos normales dura 25 segundos este se habría extendido a un trance de 35 segundos más. Superando el límite de su cuerpo y estando a punto de caer desmayada por la sobre estimulación que la criatura le había dado.


	2. [1,745]

Sin saber qué ha pasado realmente, una joven yace en el pasto durante la noche en un terreno baldío, sin pantalones, después de copular con una extraña criatura que ha caído del cielo y aún con el resplandor de tal acto invadiendo su cuerpo que está al borde de perder la conciencia. Por un momento la joven mujer ve cómo la criatura, con la que ha tenido una extraña conexión lasciva y emocional, toma una forma humanoide parecida a la de una mujer con una figura ni muy delgada ni muy fornida, similar a su propia apariencia. La mujer con vista borrosa y un increíble cansancio solo logra ver como esa figura se acerca hacia ella antes de perder el conocimiento.

Unas horas después la joven despierta en su apartamento. Cómodamente recostada sobre su propia cama como si todo lo sucedido hubiera sido un sueño. Ve a su alrededor y nota que ya es de día. Por la posición y color del sol fuera de su ventana estima que es aproximadamente medio día. Su primer pensamiento ha sido relacionar el momento con comida, casi instintivo cuando lleva viviendo sola tanto tiempo.

Ella intenta levantarse y en el momento que logra apoyar su pie derecho en el suelo logra sentir el punzante dolor de un esguince en el tobillo, nada que no ha pasado antes, pero molesto de todas formas. Se apoya mayormente en su pie izquierdo y dando saltitos se acerca a su ropero, donde tiene unos vendajes reusables guardados para este tipo de ocasión. Nuevamente dando saltitos con su pierna derecha elevada para evitar contacto con el piso y causar más dolor, regresa a su cama y se sienta para inmovilizar el tobillo.

En su mente suenan las palabras “debería tomar una pastilla para el dolor… pero antes debo comer algo o me haré trozos el estómago” tenía sentido “que lista que sos, Alex” y con una leve risilla da saltitos para salir de la habitación para ir a la habitación principal, donde a su izquierda está la sala y a su derecha la cocina. Ahora bien, en la sala donde ella mantiene su equipo electrónico normalmente, ella ve a una mujer rubia que siente conocer, pero al mismo tiempo desconoce. Utilizaba algunas de las ropas que la joven perpleja tenía guardadas en su ropero, la otra mujer lucía un cabello de un vivo color amarillo, ligeramente verdoso en las puntas por algún motivo, piel levemente más morena pero rojiza al mismo tiempo, con manchas en la piel en patrones que claramente daban la idea de ser tatuajes, anillos en sus brazos, muñecas y una equis en su rostro, estructura física general bastante similar; ni muy alta ni muy baja, ni muy delgada ni muy gruesa, sin mencionar un ligero aroma cítrico a lo lejos. Su mirada fija en el monitor de su computadora personal, iluminando sus azules ojos que se movían levemente de izquierda a derecha de rápida forma, dando la impresión de estar leyendo algo en la pantalla. Sus ojos rápidamente se fijaron en la joven que acababa de salir de la habitación y la figura se volteó hacia ella – ¡Ya despertaste!- exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa, sus dientes se veían claramente; puntiagudos como los de un cocodrilo, listos para arrancar y desgarrar carne de sus presas. Aunque la mujer fuera intimidante se le podía ver claramente contenta de ver a Alex, quien un poco confundida logra balbucear unas palabras –Qué… Pero quién… cuándo…. ¿Qué?-

-Oh- soltó una leve risa la otra figura –parece no me recuerdas, la noche anterior necesité tu ayuda y tu pues… ya sabes-

La joven de cabello azul se sonrojó –A-ah, si… ya recuerdo-

Hubo una pequeña pausa entre su conversación mientras la joven de cabello cian buscaba palabras para expresarse entre los borrosos recuerdos de la noche anterior. -¿Qué fue eso?

-Es complicado- respondió la otra mujer –permíteme empezar con el hecho de que somos amigas desde hace un par de eones y eso es posible porque soy algo que tu raza actual llamaría “demonios”-

-¿Demonios?-

-Es complicado, según la información que obtuve de tus memorias, pues no somos “criaturas malévolas que incitan al humano a pecar”- dijo gesticulando con las manos para denotar lo absolutamente ridículo que suena eso.

-¿M-memo….?- balbuceó Alex antes de ser interrumpida por la bizarra mujer con la que charlaba, uno de sus brazos por debajo de la camiseta que tomó prestada se volvió completamente negra como la forma que le causó temor la noche anterior y tomó la forma de varios tentáculos que le tomaron por los brazos, cintura y piernas para halarle y colocarla sobre las piernas de la mujer. En el instante que sus cuerpos hicieron contacto una conversación sucedió dentro de sus mentes. Esa conversación explicaba que su “amiga” tiene la capacidad de comunicarse telepáticamente mediante contacto físico, que así ha logrado darle el placer máximo a Alex la noche anterior, para tomar prestada un poco de su energía, sexual en este caso, leer sus memorias y conocimientos de la época actual y tomar un poco de su información genética para crear la ilusión de su figura humana actual. Su conversación telepática explicaba que por este medio ha logrado leer todas las memorias de la joven mujer y así aprender un poco sobre la época actual, lo cual le llevó a tener un gusto particular a la tecnología y pasó la noche aprendiendo lenguajes nuevos de programación porque le ha parecido divertido. Y por último que su definición de “demonios” era lo más cercano al tipo de ser que ella es, pero que no existe blanco y negro, que ella es un ser de otro plano el cual puede vivir en el plano terrenal y sobrevivir el paso del tiempo desde el principio al fin del universo, un ser tan antiguo y místico como los salidos de los relatos del famoso H.P. Lovecraft que Alex tanto recordaba, pero sin desventajas o fin del mundo ya que les es casi imposible el interferir con asuntos de razas diferentes, con excepción de acciones menores que tendrían muy pocas consecuencias y no afectarían el balance del mundo. Su conversación terminó en el momento que la joven de cabello azul se sentó en las piernas de la misteriosa mujer. –Me puedes decir Citrus por cierto, es lo más adecuado que encontré en tu mente.-

-Citrus…- dijo en voz baja –Definitivamente es un sobrenombre que te daría-

-Correcto, también estoy consciente de que eventualmente te incomodarías si uso telepatía todo el tiempo- agregó la rubia mientras volteaba a ver el monitor nuevamente y su brazo regresaba a la figura humana que tenía hace unos momentos, la cual colocó en la cintura de Alex, quien se sentía levemente apenada pero a gusto de estar sentada en las piernas de alguien más –Siempre es entretenido visitarte, hacemos un dúo increíble y ver cómo avanzan las civilizaciones en este plano es simplemente tierno, hacen tantas cosas para distraerse y pasar el tiempo a pesar de sus cortas vidas. En fin, creo tienes hambre, ¿No?- 

-Tal vez…… si tengo hambre, iré a cocinar algo-

-No lo hagas, te hiciste un esguince por el susto que te di así que permite que yo lo haga. No tengo energía suficiente para sanarte inmediatamente pero en unos días estarás bien, de igual forma seguiremos compartiendo energía por un tiempo- digo Citrus mientras su brazo izquierdo nuevamente cambiaba forma a tentáculos que tomaron a Alex sutilmente y la colocaron en la silla frente a su monitor después de que Citrus se puso de pie –úsala, solo no toques la ventana que está en ruso, es un cliente que necesita un hacker- agregó al comenzar a caminar a la cocina, su brazo regresó a su forma humana en un rápido instante.

Sin siquiera utilizar su monitor, Alex solo se quedó anonadada por un par de minutos intentando procesar lo que está viviendo en ese momento. Volteó a ver hacia la dirección donde estaba Citrus, quien ya llevaba rato cocinando, pero no podía evitar sentir un ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al ver otra figura humanoide en su propio apartamento, el cual ha estado solitario por tanto tiempo desde que se mudó. Lo único en que la joven mujer podía pensar era el movimiento que hacía esa figura y lo mucho que le calentaba ver sus movimientos. Sus curvas un poco más definidas que las de ella misma, su piel con un tono ligeramente más oscuro y más tibio al tacto según los momentos en los que pudo sentir su piel. En su mente corrían como caballos salvajes las lascivas ideas de qué podría hacer con ese ser ancestral que prometía amistad. Y en realidad ella nunca dudó esa amistad, desde el momento que le vio acercarse en una monstruosa forma desconocida. El sentimiento que le brindaba su presencia era como nada que había tenido recientemente, algo que seguramente trascendía el tiempo y su propia vida humana.

Casi como si leyendo su mente sin necesidad de contacto físico Citrus le dice –Es posible renacer, en realidad es una elección y hay un cierto período que percibes con tu alma pero que realmente no corre en este plano de la existencia. Es decir, si existes pero estás básicamente congelada en el tiempo, y debes meditar sobre tu propia vida y decisiones, así puedes elegir si recuerdas lo que hiciste anteriormente o si empiezas desde cero- le platicaba la misteriosa rubia mientras cocinaba para Alex. –Es interesante, normalmente eliges siempre empezar desde cero y siempre nos llevamos bien. Eliges ser mi amiga y eso es muy importante para mí e igual mantienes la mayoría de tu personalidad y solamente te adaptas a las épocas y a cierta edad decido visitarte-.

Alex simplemente asentía con la cabeza y hacía suaves sonidos para confirmarle a Citrus que efectivamente le estaba escuchando y poniendo atención –Edad para tener SEXO- dijo fuertemente mientras miraba a Alex con una sonrisa pícara, acto seguido comenzó a reír un poco fuerte. La tensión sexual de Alex se sentía en el ambiente.

-Haz estado muy sola y sí tu energía sexual es la predominante, vas a tener mucho sueño estos días, pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo- dijo Citrus mientras le llevaba un plato con huevos estrellados y una graciosa caricatura de una cara feliz hecha rápidamente con salsa de tomate –Adelante, come- le dijo con una sonrisa grande en su rostro –es genial estar contigo-.


	3. Día 3 [1,734]

Con sus ojos llorosos y felicidad en su corazón y mente, Alex se siente apreciada por primera vez en mucho tiempo gracias a las palabras de Citrus y a su pequeño pero gentil acto de prepararle comida y darle un toque especial a esta. -¿Quieres un poco de agua?- le pregunta la rubia.  
-Si, gracias- responde la otra mujer con un poco de dificultad y comida en la boca  
-¿Quieres saber sobre los rusos?- le pregunta mientras va a tomar un vaso para servir agua, se hace obvio que conoce dónde está cada cosa y cada rincón del apartamento de Alex como si fuera ella.  
-Mhm- respondió con un tono curioso y con la boca cerrada mientras comía y le miraba fijamente.  
-Al revisar tus memorias me percaté de que estudiaste un poco de programación en bachillerato, se nota que te agradaba bastante y le tomé tanto interés que busqué lenguajes nuevos de programación toda la noche y… espera, eso ya lo había dicho, ¿no?- preguntó mientras le volteaba a ver.  
-Mhm…- resopló con un todo más neutral, con un poco de duda y gesticuló con una de sus manos a que siguiera.  
-Ah, okay okay, para no hacerlo tan largo aprendí a hackear y tengo una cola de clientes rusos que están pidiendo decodificar unas cosas, robar crypto-monedas, bancos, venganzas… ese tipo de cosas- dijo, sirviendo un poco de agua de un garrafón solitario a medio llenar que se posaba sobre el counter de la cocina  
La joven de cabello azul tragó la comida que tenía en la boca –Vaya, que rápido lograste conseguir trabajo, puedo confiar en que no van a venir rusos con metralletas al apartamento, ¿verdad?- preguntó en tono burlón.  
-Haha definitivamente no hay nada de qué preocuparse, aprendo más rápido de lo que un humano podría imaginar- respondió mientras caminaba hacia Alex.  
Alex tomó un poco más de comida y la puso en su boca, reclinó hacia atrás su silla, muy similar a la de una oficina y cerró sus ojos mientras la disfrutaba con una pequeña sonrisa y claro placer en su rostro.  
Citrus al verle se enterneció –Vaya que eres linda ¿Te gustó?-  
Alex se sonrojó un poco al escuchar esas palabras y le vio de reojo –Está muy bueno, si tienes mis memorias debes saber que hace mucho tiempo que nadie cocina para mí-  
-Pues… si sé, aunque preferiría oírlo de ti cuando termines si no te molesta.-  
Alex le vio y acercó el plato a su boca y con ayuda del tenedor empujó los últimos pedazos hacia su boca, al terminar Citrus hizo un gesto con su mano para recibir el plato y con la otra le dio un vaso con agua, acto al cual Alex le sonrió con sus mejillas llenas de comida lo cual hizo que Citrus se enterneciera aún más. Sin realmente dejar de ver a Alex, el brazo de Citrus se pintó de negro y estiró para dejar el plato en el lavadero –Aww, que carita tan linda- expresó mientras su brazo regresaba a su posición y figura normal.  
Alex tragó el último poco de comida y vio hacia otro lado, evitando ver directamente los ojos de la otra mujer –Y-ya bastaaaa- dijo con una leve risita de pena y una sonrisa en su rostro ya que a pesar de darle pena le gustaban los halagos de su amiga, quien rió y le sonrió. Alex después de un breve momento le vuelve a ver -Pero si quieres escuchar… la historia de mi vida es que me crié con un perro salchicha. Debes saber de la historia del chico que fue criado por lobos, ¿verdad?- dijo antes de beber un poco de agua.  
-Si, en otra vida se llevaron muy bien ustedes dos-  
-¿Oh? ¿Es en serio?-  
-Por supuesto, no tengo razón para mentirte-  
-Vaya, que cosas. Y bueno, si tuve familia pero nunca estaban ni se preocupaban por mí, me tocó valerme sola y aprendí casi todo lo que sé de ese perro… perra, no lo quería decir así pero ni modo.-  
-Mmm… si, si. Se nota, pero no es malo, así logras sobrevivir- logró agregar Citrus después de una breve pausa mientras tomaba una de las sillas dela sala para sentarse con sus ya repetidamente mencionados tentáculos de materia oscura el cual luego de sentarse se dirigió hacia la pierna derecha de Alex para masajearle cerca del tobillo, Alex sin resistencia ayudó acomodando su pierna.  
-Ah, eso se siente bien… está tan calentito- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos para relajarse y recostando su cabeza hacia atrás de la silla del computador –En mis últimos años de escuela también tuve un esguince y no podía pagar los servicios médicos ni nadie se dio cuenta de que no fui a clase un mes… Después de lograr graduarme me mudé, tomé un vil trabajo en un centro de llamadas para mantener mi apartamento y uso mi tiempo libre para aprender cosas nuevas… debería llamar para avisar que no iré unos días, no quiero ir con un esguince-  
-Oh, si. No lo mencioné pero pretendí ser tu y firmé tu renuncia- agregó la rubia.  
-Rayos… bien, deberían darme mi última paga, debería ser lo de un mes y podría darme suficiente tiempo para buscar algo más- dijo sin molestia alguna, en parte se sentía bastante aliviada de poder librarse de ese empleo.  
-Mira, con lo de hackear he hecho seis de tus salarios mensuales en menos de dos horas, al final siento un poco de culpa de que hayas terminado así, permíteme darte el lujo de poder relajarte por una vez en tu vida y tal vez que veas a tus amigos cuando mejores, al final ni siquiera debo esforzarme para tomar trabajos de este tipo, y a largo plazo y me refiero a un MUY LARGO PLAZO no pasa nada si hago este tipo de cosas, de hecho creo es hasta lo contrario y logro balancear un poco el orden natural de las cosas.-  
-Bien… si así puede ser no me quejo- dijo con una pícara sonrisa –me alegra no tener que volver a ese lugar- suspiró.  
-¿Sabes qué más te podría alegrar?- dijo Citrus mientras sus tentáculos se dividían en varias ramificaciones de sí mismos y tomaban a Alex. -¿Una siesta? Preguntó la joven de cabello cian.  
-¡Definitivamente! Se nota que estás un poco agotada aún, normalmente pensarías lo contrario de alguien que ha dormido durante dos días seguidos-  
-Vaya… ¿No morí o terminé en uno de esos animes donde el protagonista cambia de mundo? ¿Cómo se llamaban….?- se preguntó a sí misma, con su cuerpo relajado para que Citrus le lleve a su habitación sin problema alguno.  
-Isekai- le responde la rubia, seguido de una leve risa –es chistoso que lo pienses pero no, es la vida real y tu esguince lo comprueba. Estamos aquí y ahora- agregó mientras se recostaba en la cama de Alex con ella suspendida levemente en el aire con sus tentáculos, acto seguido acercó a Alex hacia su cuerpo y la colocó encima de sí misma. – ¿Te agrada esto?-  
-Si, bastante- agregó antes de bostezar  
-¿Un polvito para dormir mejor?- preguntó la rubia  
-P-perhaps…- balbuceó Alex, un poco sonrojada –No me sentiría cómoda si he dormido dos días sin tomar una ducha-  
-Bueno, que no te hayas dado cuenta no significa que no haya cuidado de tu propia higiene, estuviste en un estado sobrenaturalmente comatoso y me ocupé de eso en la mañana sin que lo notaras. Creo igual ya te acostumbraste a mi olor a limón y por eso no sientes mucho el aroma a tu champú y jabón tropical-  
-Te ocupaste de todo, genial- dijo Alex mientras con cuidado movía una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de Citrus y le acariciaba –Tal vez si sienta un poco el aroma a limón, me encanta. Y si bien entiendo me ayudarás a sanar más rápido si te doy más energía… así que está bien, dime ¿qué puedes hacer?-  
-Puedo cambiar formas y leer mentes. Incluso en este momento tengo más o menos una idea de qué quieres hacer…- respondió a la pregunta y transformó ambas de sus manos a su forma humana para tomar a Alex por la cintura. Sin Alex enterarse, Citrus ahora tenía manos humanas adicionales saliendo de sus hombros, una que utilizó para meter mover a un lado ropa interior de Alex y la otra para quitarse la que había tomado prestada de ella. Desde el punto de vista de la joven que estaba encima, un oscuro tentáculo tomaba forma por debajo de ella y entre sus piernas. El fuerte deseo de tenerlo dentro de ella se acumulaba y sus latidos se aceleraban.  
Con sensuales movimientos de cadera, Citrus lograba estremecer a Alex completamente, su tentáculo frotándose en la entrepierna de la chica, sutilmente separando sus labios y estimulando su clítoris suavemente. La sensual y femenina voz de Citrus susurrando –Sé lo que quieres… dónde… cómo… cuándo… pero de igual forma me gusta molestarte… hasta que ya no puedes más…- Alex cerró sus ojos para sumergirse en el momento y mordió un poco su labio inferior. Citrus sacó su lengua, de un sobrenatural amarillo más vivo que el de su propio cabello, y esta comenzó a estirarse y dividirse de igual forma que lo hacían sus sobrenaturales tentáculos, las separaciones se fueron hacia cada lado del cuello de Alex y comenzaron a lamerle sutilmente, su ligeramente elevada temperatura hacían de la experiencia algo de otro mundo para Alex quien soltó un gemido al sentir las lenguas de Citrus. Los dedos de la mano de la joven de cabello azul se entrelazaban con los dorados cabellos de la otra mujer para poder tocar y acariciar su cabeza. Mientras una de las cuatro manos de Citrus se deslizaban suavemente por el muslo izquierdo de Alex hacia el costado de su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho, para jugar con su pezón entre sus dedos, esa mano haciendo movimientos verticales donde masajeaba el pecho con la palma y entre su dedo anular y dedo medio pellizcaba de manera placentera el ya erecto pezón de la morena. Dos de sus otras manos posicionadas en la cadera, tocando su piel y cambiando entre momentos para rozar la delicada piel del abdomen de la mujer encima de ella. Su última mano aun sosteniendo la ropa interior de la joven a un lado, moviendo sus caderas lentamente para estimularle.


	4. 04 [1,672]

A Alex en ese momento no le importaba nada que no estuviera pasando en su torso y su piel en ese momento. Lograba abrir los ojos pero lo único que había era la imagen de un conocido techo, borroso en su mente debido a la desesperación que le causaban los roces y toqueteos de la mujer rubia. Sintiendo el deseo subir por su cuerpo y volverse cada vez más insoportable con cada empujón que hacía Citrus la joven comenzaba a jadear. De algún modo sabía que estaban jugueteando con ella antes de tomar otro paso. Con un poco de duda y orgullo evadía lo que la otra mujer quería que ella hiciese… ¿o eran sus propios deseos los de ser tentada de tal manera? De cualquier forma estos pensamientos dejaban de tener sentido en su mente, el tiempo se aceleraba para ella y los movimientos de la otra mujer no cesaban. Decididamente Alex hizo un puño con su mano aún con los cabellos de la rubia en esa, acercó su cabeza hacia la de ella misma y entre dientes, con un poco de ira y autoridad le dijo –Mételo ya- a lo que la otra mujer solo asintió como respuesta, sus lenguas se enroscaron alrededor del cuello de la joven y se reposaron en esos espacios entre su cuello y hombros, haciendo un característico movimiento de adelante hacia atrás, como si estuviera saboreando a la joven pero al mismo tiempo masajeaba sus músculos de alguna forma. La rubia posicionó una de sus manos izquierdas sobre la parte superior del abdomen de Alex, y detuvo la mano derecha que utilizaba para masajear su pecho de manera simétrica para sostener el cuerpo de la desesperada, y de repente con un fuerte movimiento hacia adentro le metió todo el tentáculo que había formado con sus peculiares capacidades de cambiar forma. Con una aguda inhalación al sentir ese objeto extraño tan profundamente de ella, la joven había logrado lo que la otra mujer quería; que le obligaran a seguir, quien desesperada y rápidamente hacía movimientos para introducirse dentro de Alex una y otra vez. Este acto era diferente al de la última vez, el tentáculo se sentía más rígido y grande, no lo suficiente para ser incómodo pero si para no sentirse tan completamente a gusto con la misma forma que ya conocía. De tanto jugar con ella su físico estaba más que listo para recibir ese tratamiento, completamente excitada su lubricación goteaba con cada impulso hacia su interior y de alguna manera ese tentáculo había logrado escurrir un pegajoso líquido dentro de la chica el cual se mezclaba con sus propios líquidos y al mismo tiempo causaban un ligero retraso entre el roce del tentáculo y sus interiores debido a la extraña capa de elástica materia pegajosa entre estos. Sin realmente pasar mucho tiempo desde que se introdujo el tentáculo dentro de la chica y sin parar por un solo momento, ella siente una intensa explosión del mismo pegajoso líquido dentro de ella, el cual estaba más caliente que el cuerpo de la infernal mujer de oscura piel rojiza pero solo lo suficiente para poder sentir la diferencia entre sus propias temperaturas entre tanto roce y excitación. Esa pequeña explosión empujó a la jadeante joven de cabello azul a la culminación de tal acto, haciendo que su suave interior palpitara y estrujara al tentáculo como si su propio cuerpo quisiera que estuviera más profundamente dentro de ella misma, el rígido miembro extraño que no paraba de emanar el viscoso líquido de algún orificio que Citrus había decidido atribuirle y sin detener sus movimientos, que ahora estaban sincronizados con las pulsaciones del fuerte orgasmo de Alex, el denso líquido con escapando dificultad entre la entrada vaginal y la gruesa base del tentáculo con cada movimiento, dejando un desastre en los glúteos de la joven, las piernas de la mujer y las cobijas de la cama. Alex fuertemente aferraba su mano al cabello de Citrus quien había sincronizado a la perfección sus movimientos con las oleadas de placer que estaba sintiendo la otra joven, su otra mano de igual forma se aferraba con fuerza a alguna tela que logró encontrar al colocarla sobre la cama. Ella sentía como ese líquido llenaba su interior y como se vaciaba levemente cada que Citrus hacía un movimiento hacia atrás, el líquido se volvía cada vez más viscoso a tal punto que parecía no romperse debido al sobrenatural espesor de este. Debido a esa viscosidad los movimientos del tentáculo lentamente comenzaban a ir más lento y a tiempos diferentes a las palpitaciones y latidos de Alex quien intentaba jadear pero ya sin aliento, al borde de desmayarse nuevamente. Con su tentáculo metido hasta la base de este, evitando que el viscoso líquido escapara de adentro de la agotada mujer y aun realizando esos libres movimientos dentro de ella, como si intentara buscar el fondo de su saturado interior, Citrus lentamente regresa su lengua a su posición normal, baja sus manos suavemente al abdomen inferior de la chica, donde se podía sentir la presión y rigidez de su interior lleno de ese exótico líquido, para suavemente acariciar su piel, que siempre tan delicada le causaba placer y le hacía estremecerse ligeramente dada la sensación. Alex aun sintiendo fuertes palpitaciones proviniendo de su entrepierna y expandiéndose por su interior a parte de sus piernas y de su torso, sin realmente saber si eran sus propios latidos o si su físico seguía en éxtasis. Citrus comienza a darle calientes besos el cuello a la mujer subiendo un poco hacia su mejilla, la respiración de Alex ya comenzaba a regularse y sus manos a relajarse. Ambas mujeres cierran sus ojos y se besan, sin realmente saber qué hacer Alex solo deja que Citrus tome las riendas de ese apasionado contacto labial, haciendo breves pausas para tomar aire.

Citrus sube ambas de sus manos izquierdas, suavemente palpando la piel de la joven. Nuevamente posiciona una en la parte inferior de su abdomen y la otra la coloca en los celestes cabellos de la otra mujer para acercarle más a su rostro y tener un poco más de control sobre sus movimientos. A pesar de no tener la necesidad de hacerlo, Citrus comienza a respirar un poco más fuerte para Alex a quien le da un poco de placer sentirlo y oírlo. Hacen una pausa mientras Citrus acaricia la cabeza de Alex con sus dedos – ¿Te ha gustado?- pregunta la rubia casi por inercia a pesar de ya saber cómo se siente la otra mujer. Jadeando levemente con la boca abierta, la otra mujer confirma un “si” con un movimiento de su cabeza. –También te va a gustar cuando lo saque- dijo la rubia, a tales palabras Alex abre sus ojos y le mira con duda -¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunta un poco confundida.

-Permíteme mostrarte- le responde la demoníaca rubia sacando lentamente su tentáculo, el pegajoso líquido atrapado dentro de Alex comenzando a escapar entre ambas figuras, causando una sensación de ligero roce hasta lo más profundo de ella quien sin control de su propia voz comenzó a gemir, sintiendo un fuerte cosquilleo que subía desde su espalda baja hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza que causaba que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran debido a que su interior aún estaba considerablemente sensible después del orgasmo. Alex podía sentir como ese líquido salía de su cuerpo junto con el misterioso tentáculo que le causó tantas sensaciones. El tentáculo al salir, con un pequeño movimiento como un rebote debido a la rigidez que tenía, se colocó nuevamente entre los labios de Alex e impactó suavemente en su clítoris, lo cual hizo que su interior se estrechara, expulsando de manera brusca un poco del denso líquido blanquecino y opaco. El cuerpo entero de Alex se estremeció encima de Citrus, facilitando la salida de lo que había en su interior en un continuo flujo. La rubia aún con sus manos en el abdomen de Alex logra sentir que la presión dentro de ella ha disminuido, acto siguiente ella comienza a aplicar presión en esa sensible área en la fascinada y jadeante mujer para ayudarle a expulsar ese líquido fuera de su interior. El fluido tan espeso y pegajoso, como un híbrido entre la savia de algunos tipos de árbol y el semen de un saludable macho de humano normal, salía de su orificio para caer en el grueso y aun endurecido tentáculo de Citrus para luego resbalar por este hasta su base y caer en la cama de Alex, cual era tan abundante que hasta cierto punto comenzó a caer por un lado de la cama, directamente el piso. El hecho de que toda esa baba dejara el cuerpo de Alex le daba un cierto placer extraño, que junto con la ayuda de las manos de Citrus y su gentil masaje, lograba salir con más facilidad. Esa continua corriente de fluido cosquilleaba a Alex desde lo más profundo de su interior, y cada movimiento que hacía la otra mujer donde presionaba su abdomen causaba que saliera con más presión lo cual le daba una sensación más fuerte entre instantes. Ya al salir la mayoría de líquido del interior de la mujer, ella sentía que estaba perdiendo su conexión con la realidad, a punto de entrar en un sueño casi maravilloso con una sonrisa en su rostro. La rubia seguía presionando y haciendo un tipo de masaje hacia abajo en el abdomen de Alex, hasta sacar lo último que había de ese líquido. Casualmente tocando otra zona erógena en la mujer, la cual gemía cada vez que se le hacía presión en esa pequeña área entre su mons pubis y su ombligo. Ya débilmente y con su respiración calma los gemidos de la mujer perdieron fuerza hasta ser la suave respiración de una persona que ha caído bajo un profundo sueño. A pesar de su estado, Citrus podía notar una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro “Vaya que son tiernos los humanos” pensó para si misma.


	5. 1769

Sin contar las horas o sentir el paso del tiempo, el agotado cuerpo de Alex se ocupó en descansar. La energía que le compartía a su amiga era un gran precio para físico, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de que era un tipo de precio que ella debía pagar para tener la oportunidad de estar con ella y recibir un increíble placer sobrenatural. Si bien ni imaginaría en permitirle a algún otro humano hacerle muchas de las cosas que habían hecho hasta ahora ya que estarían al borde de aparentar que salieron de una película de terror u homicidio directamente, entre otras cosas ilegales y completamente cuestionables para la alineación moral de la joven, en el núcleo de su completo ser y su más pura esencia Alex sabía que podía confiar completamente en Citrus. Esa conexión que trasciende el tiempo, la vida, la comunicación, los planos astrales, su físico y su mente. Donde pueden libremente juguetear sin consecuencias y teniendo la total confianza de que todo iba a estar bien. Al final de todo, esa seguridad era la que le parecía darle más placer. Después de un buen par de décadas sintiéndose la mayor parte del tiempo sola y en contra del mundo por fin tenía el sentimiento que estar con alguien que le protegería del cruel mundo que hay en el exterior.

Sintiendo que vio sus sueños como una película por la ventana desde dentro de un tibio hogar en una oscura noche de tormenta, la mujer despierta. Viendo a su alrededor, su apartamento se ve un poco más limpio que de costumbre, vagamente recordando que hizo un desastre antes de dormir nota que no hay manchas de nada. E incluso las cobijas de su cama han sido cambiadas por unas limpias. Al intentar moverse ha sentido un considerable dolor muscular en la mayoría de su cuerpo, aunque a su vez nota que el dolor en su tobillo ha desaparecido casi por completo. Ella volteó hacia su ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba oscuro, no se miraba ningún cuerpo astral y el silencio era casi absoluto “la hora debe ser entre 11pm y 3am”, tristes postes de luz blanca iluminaban la calle de afuera, siempre había pensado que se vería mejor si fuera luz amarilla pero ¿qué se le podía hacer? Sería un simple cambio estético, las cosas seguirían siendo exactamente iguales, solo que de otro color para dar una diferente sensación. Alex decidió levantarse, su dolor era lo suficiente para notarlo cuando movía sus músculos pero no lo suficiente para ser insoportable o que le dificultara el moverse. Cojeando levemente cuando colocaba su pie derecho en el piso caminó hacia la sala una vez más, el espacio que servía como su refugio y área privada se veía más ordenada también, de igual manera que su habitación. Parece que Citrus había logrado tener un poco de tiempo libre, aunque no se le encontraba en la sala ni la cocina. Un leve sonido de agua corriendo venía de la solitaria habitación al fondo de la sala, justamente en el baño. La joven caminó hacia esta y ahí vio a Citrus quien estaba preparando la ducha – ¡Haz despertado!- le dijo emocionada al ver a la mujer de cabello azul.

\- ¿Vas a tomar un baño?- le preguntó la chica

\- Solo si tú quieres- le respondió con una sonrisa pícara y un tono un poco burlón –Es para ti, me he estado encargando de tu higiene cuando tu cuerpo está agotado pero sé que te agradaría ocuparte de ello estando consiente… ¡Mira! Hasta te puse una silla- dijo orgullosamente estirando y corriendo la cortina de baño hasta el tope para mostrarla bien –debes estar agotada aún y dudo quieras estar parada-.

-Definitivamente lees mi mente- dijo Alex –Estos apartamentos son simples, no tienen más que una simple ducha. Y si bien es un área un poco solitaria y peligrosa… sigue siendo el mejor lugar en el que he estado- agregó mientras cojeaba hacia donde estaba la otra mujer.

-Lo sé, tal vez en unos días podamos considerar otras opciones. No pienses en eso aún, toca el agua- respondió mientras ponía su mano bajo la corriente de agua –está a la temperatura que te gusta-.

Alex colocó su mano de igual forma que Citrus y suspiró –Ah, está calentita, gracias- dijo con una sonrisa a lo cual Citrus le sonrió de la misma forma. Luego comenzó a quitarse la playera y las bragas que tenía puestas para sentarse bajo el agua en la práctica silla que Citrus había colocado para ella. Sin decir más palabras Citrus cambió rápidamente su forma a la del oscuro líquido para escabullirse fuera de la playera y bragas que había tomado prestadas de Alex y pronto regresar a su forma humana con tatuajes y meterse en la ducha junto a la humana.

Sutilmente coloca sus grandes pechos con erectos pezones en la espalda de la chica de cabello azul y los frota un poco –Y como dije, puedo estar aquí contigo si tú quieres, y definitivamente quieres que lo haga- dice con un travieso tono mientras pone sus brazos alrededor de Alex en forma afectiva.

-Pues… s-si, no entiendo por qué pero tu compañía es… confortante y muy agradable- dijo Alex con sus ojos cerrados y un poco inclinada hacia adelante, disfrutando del tibio chorro de agua cayendo sobre su cabeza.

La rubia presionó el dispensador en la botella de champú para ponerle en el cabello a Alex, quien hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para no estar en el paso del agua -Insisto, es porque hemos tenido una relación platónica desde hace eones, y a pesar de que tu raza ha avanzado enormemente en los últimos cuatro milenios siempre puedes sentir esa conexión dentro de tu ser y hay más así, aunque nuestra existencia y físico se parezca más al de un demonio moderno, en actitud somos más como ángeles guardianes- dijo mientras le masajeaba la cabeza a Alex y limpiaba su cabello.

Alex suspiró, la combinación de agua fluyendo sobre su piel y los suaves movimientos de Citrus le relajaban bastante –Para un ángel guardián me consientes bastante. ¿Hay más como tu?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues… si y no... El plano en el que existimos es completamente diferente y ni siquiera tenemos un lenguaje con el cual comunicarnos porque no es necesario para nosotros, además no todos pueden interferir directamente en el plano físico con ustedes. Y no morimos precisamente en el ciclo infinito de vida y muerte del universo, solo volvemos a ser, con todos nuestros recuerdos.- explicó mientras ayudaba a Alex a enjuagar su cabello.

-Si es así y nos conocemos desde hace tanto… ¿no te pone triste?- preguntó mientras Citrus tomaba una esponja de baño y para aplicarle un poco de jabón líquido

-Un poco, pero siempre tengo la seguridad de que nos llevamos bien, de igual forma nosotros percibimos el tiempo y las emociones de una manera diferente a los seres terrenales. Preferimos pasar un buen rato con ustedes cuando están presentes que sentirnos mal porque ya no están, al fin y al cabo siempre nos volvemos a encontrar. O por lo menos los que tenemos un vínculo como tu y yo- respondió mientras frotaba el cuerpo de Alex con la esponja en su mano derecha, formando abundante espuma y alterando la longitud de su brazo izquierdo para mover la cabecilla de la regadera hacia donde lo necesitase.

-Que complicado…- dijo Alex pensativa, permitiendo y ayudando a Citrus para que le tocara y manipulara al momento de lavar su piel, una mezcla de aromas tropicales y limón se sentía en la habitación.

Al terminar con su piel, Citrus colocó su mejilla derecha contra la mejilla izquierda de Alex –Deberías lavar tus intimidades tu sola, aún necesito de tu energía pero deberíamos ir al supermercado a comprar cosas para tu nevera. Podría hacerlo yo, ya tengo mi propia cuenta de banco pero sería bueno saliéramos a caminar y que tomes un poco de aire fresco… pero tu dime…- dijo con un tono lascivo en su voz mientras acercaba la cabecilla de la ducha hacia la entrepierna de Alex, quien al sentir la presión del agua rozando la entrada a sus genitales se sonrojó sin estremecerse mucho. –Bien, lo haré yo- intentó responder Alex con un tono serio, pero se notaba en su voz que en realidad quería seguir. Citrus no pudo hacer más que reír un poco – ¡buena chica! Iré a preparar ropa para nosotras- dijo entre risitas, se sacudió y salió de la ducha mientras Alex terminaba de lavar sus intimidades, un poco decepcionada de no poder llegar a nada sexual debido a sus responsabilidades pero resignada ya que Citrus tenía razón. De igual forma, desde las ventilas del baño, ya se comenzaba a oír ruido de autos y gente por fuera, lo que significaba que solo faltaba un par de horas para que comenzaran a abrir los negocios. Alex cerró la llave del agua y se aseguró de que no goteara la regadera. Tomó una toalla, secó su cabello, sus brazos y la parte frontal de su torso para luego tomar la toalla con ambas manos y tensarla detrás de ella para secar su espalda y por último colocarla alrededor de su cintura. Secó sus pies en una alfombra que estaba posicionada fuera de la ducha y movió sus dedos un poco para sentirla mejor, estaba más suave de lo normal. Alex caminó, ya sin cojear tanto, hasta su habitación donde vio a citrus sentada en su cama con una sonrisa, ya vestida con ropa que Alex ya no usaba tanto. Una camiseta negra sin mangas, una bandana negra alrededor de su cuello, una pantaloneta de mezclilla clara con las mangas rasgadas que dejaban poco a la imaginación pero con un pantalón elástico ajustado por debajo, con patrones de calaveras en la tela y unas botas que había usado dos o tres veces antes, una de ellas en un funeral.

-Te ves tan punk- expresó Alex –Sabes combinar ropa mejor que yo y te luce tan bien-.

-Uso tu información genética para crear este cuerpo, es exactamente igual al tuyo. Por eso tengo tus ojos y la marca en tu labio. Lo único que cambié fueron cosas estéticas como el color y la longitud del cabello, habría sido muy raro para ti ver un clon exacto- explicó la mujer –podrías usarlo tú también y lucir así de genial-

Alex se sonrojó y sin decir mucho suspiró, vencida y sin argumentos. A pesar de encontrar a Citrus atractiva ella no podía verse de la misma forma –Algún día será-.


	6. [1,683]

La cama de Alex ya arreglada, con las cobijas estiradas de manera impecable y con las almohadas colocadas exactamente en la posición y el orden que Alex usaba. Y justo en el medio de esta se encontraban sus prendas dobladas perfecta y simétricamente. Alex se sentó en la orilla y se vistió, cuidadosamente secando entre movimientos, su azul cabello, el cual aún escurría un poco de agua ya fría. Su atuendo era uno casual, que si no fuera por la presencia de Citrus que le observaba fijamente con una cierta ternura y expectativa, habría pensado que ella misma lo había elegido sin pensarlo. Sostén deportivo color negro para su comodidad, bragas ajustadas tipo brief para mujer del mismo color que el sostén, una playera negra que le hacía sentirse "cool", jeans de mezclilla oscura que no eran ni muy ajustados ni muy holgados y su calzado tipo converse de tela color naranja brillante, con las puntas y las suelas cubiertas el mismo blanco material maleable para evitar desgaste de la tela. Ya que había terminado suspira y mira a Citrus quien le regaló una sonrisa -¿Te peinas o te peino?- le preguntó la rubia.

-Tu sabes que ninguna- respondió la joven y luego sacudió rápidamente su cabeza para forzar el exceso de humedad fuera de su cabellera, luego se lo acomodó rápidamente con sus manos para tener su regular estilo de cabello esponjoso y le regaló una orgullosa sonrisa a la rubia.

-Sabes que todavía faltan dos horas para que empiecen a abrir las tiendas, ¿verdad?- le preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Hubo una pequeña pausa donde la sonrisa de Alex desapareció y sentía un poco de decepción, ella ya estaba suficientemente lista para salir al mundo después de varios días –Tienes razón- dijo con un poco de decepción.

-No te preocupes, podemos pasar el rato. Te sientes más cómoda con el cabello seco de todas formas y… puedes tomar una taza de café en lo que esperamos- dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Café suena bien, ¿vas a tomar también?- preguntó Alex.

-Mmm… tal vez- dijo con un tono burlón –solo si es con leche y chocolate-.

-Suena genial- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro una vez más.

Alex le siguió a la rubia hacia la cocina, se sentó en una de las sillas altas que habían frente a su mostrador y le vio poner una pequeña jarrilla de aluminio en su estufa, la cual tenía la capacidad exacta de dos tazas, más de lo que siempre ha necesitado. Citrus calmadamente haciéndolo como si fuera Alex, y a pesar de tener la capacidad de manipular su forma física a sus deseos, ella actuaba completamente natural con la forma humana que había tomado para la comodidad de Alex, quien no hallaba el hecho de que cambie de figura tan fácilmente como algo extraño sino que le confortaba otra presencia humanoide en ese lugar.

-¿Qué cosas puedes hacer con tu cuerpo?- Le preguntó después de observar sus movimientos y de indagar en su propia mente.

-¿A parte de cambiar de formas? Duplicar diferentes tipos de vida entre mi físico y tenerlas bajo mi control, copias, imitaciones… piensa en un shape-shifter solo que pues…- pausó por un momento para reir, colocando dos tazas frente a Alex, en el mostrador –sin consecuencias, no todo lo desconocido es extraño pero para mí tiene grandes ventajas.-

-¿Puedes hacer otra copia ahora mismo?- le preguntó curiosamente.

-Aún no, no tengo suficiente energía para mantenerla, pero puedo hacer esto- respondió Citrus, cuya mano se había tornado del característico y oscuro color negro abismal que cambió rápidamente en la forma de un perro. –Toca, sin miedo. No muerde- dijo con una sonrisa pícara y la expresión de alguien que acaba de decir un mal chiste, pero que de todas formas le ha causado gracia. Alex tocó esa nueva figura y a pesar de que su color era de un tono tan oscuro que no reflejaba nada de luz ni permitía ver bien los detalles de esta, al tacto era exactamente igual que un perro real, con un suave pelaje pero con la temperatura corporal normal de Citrus.

Su mano regresó a su forma humana después de que Alex tocara lo suficiente, quien con un ligero brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa vio a Citrus –Okay, eso fue genial, hace mucho que no tocaba un perro de verdad- Citrus entrelazó sus dedos con los de Alex y le sonrió, con su otra mano ya había servido el agua y durante el momento que se distrajo Alex ya había aplicado la correcta cantidad de chocolate, leche en polvo y café a ambas tazas para solo revolver el líquido.

-Desde que su existencia ha sido más prominente te ha gustado todo tipo de cánidos. Incluso tienes una leve licantropía, por eso te es posible sanar más rápido que una persona normal- le dijo Citrus mientras terminaba el café.

-Eso explica por qué en menos de 4 días logré curar un esguince, ¡soy genial!- dijo Alex.

Citrus le vio un poco seria –recuerda que yo te he estado ayudando a sanar-.

-Sí, con mi energía- le respondió la mujer con una presumida sonrisa.

A lo que Citrus solo logró sonrojarse levemente, soltó la mano de la mujer y le vio con un los ojos entrecerrados, derrotada –Te daré la razón esta vez, Alex.- volvió a sonreír, rápidamente dejándolo en el pasado, pues si le había causado gracia.

La reacción de Citrus hizo que Alex riera –Gracias de todas formas, lo aprecio mucho.- agregó.

-Yo también aprecio lo que haces por mí- dijo Citrus mientras servía un poco de agua a temperatura ambiente en las tazas a medio llenar de chocolate con café. Luego le dio una taza a Alex quien nuevamente le agradeció y comenzó a beber el tibio líquido –El café le da un toque especial al chocolate.- dijo después de tomar un sorbo.

Citrus quien bajó su taza al mostrador después de beber agregó –tienes razón, en esta época es tan fácil conseguirlo listo solo para ponerle agua, es una completa burla a la historia del cacao-.

-Lo usaban como dinero, ¿no?- dijo Alex y volvió a tomar un sorbo

-De hecho si, funcionaba bastante bien hasta que llegaron los españoles. A cambio solo les dejaron chimeneas redondas.- respondió Citrus.

-La mayor estafa en la historia moderna- dijo Alex con la taza cerca de su rostro –Y hablando de estafas, ¿cómo te va con los Rusos?

-Excelente, tenemos suficiente como para salir de este apartamento cuando quieras y tal vez conseguir una casa mediana un poco más alejada de la ciudad, con suficiente espacio para tener mascotas, más personas y una calabozo secreto para torturas- respondió con completa seriedad.

Alex le vio con un rostro serio, intentando parecer molesta y dándole la sensación de que quería decirle “¿Estás hablando en serio?” a lo que Citrus sin poder contenerse comenzó a reír de golpe – ¡Lo siento! No pude evitar decir lo del calabozo, pero si podríamos mudarnos- agregó.

-Bien, bien. Lo pensaré, me tienta mucho la idea. Y en vez de ser un calabozo de torturas podría ser un calabozo sexual- dijo Alex con una sonrisa pícara y una ceja levantada, después de un breve silencio ambas mujeres rieron. Ya después de calmar su risa un poco, Alex terminó su café con chocolate –Salud y gracias- expresó.

-Me llevaré tu taza y luego te secaré el cabello- le dijo mientras quitaba cosas de encima del mostrador de la cocina, luego fue a dejar los platos al lavadero para limpiarlos después y caminó hacia el baño por la secadora de cabello.

Alex se veía un poco impaciente, columpiando un poco sus pies en la silla, intentado acomodar sus extremidades o simplemente golpeteando el mostrador con sus dedos.

-Te ves un poco incómoda- expresó Citrus al regresar.

-Quiero salir, me siento atrapada- expresó Alex.

-No te sentirías atrapada si estuvieras en tu cama, conmigo. Manoseándote- dijo la rubia mientras conectaba la secadora de cabello.

Alex se sonrojó profundamente –Tal vez…-

Citrus sonrió y prendió la secadora de cabello, usando los mismos movimientos que Alex usaba normalmente para secar y estilizar su cabello, que al llegar simplemente hasta la altura de sus hombros no tomaba mucho tiempo o esfuerzo para mantenerlo, desactivó la secadora y fue a dejarla a su debido lugar, todavía faltaba un poco de tiempo para poder salir.

El sol comenzaba ya a asomarse por la ventana, lo cual tomaba un poco más de tiempo de lo normal por la altura del área en la que se ubicaban geográficamente, pues montañas rodeaban la ciudad donde vivía. Montañas que a pesar de ver constantemente se sentían inalcanzables, más que todo en invierno donde solo sentía el duro e imperdonable frío bajar del norte, hacia donde si lograba manifestarse esa blanca nieve que tanto había deseado ver por mucho tiempo. Si bien, no estaban tan lejos, un diverso número de factores nunca le habían permitido a Alex poder visitar esos lugares que aparentaban estar llenos de magia.

Recuerdos de las costumbres de invierno invadieron la mente de Alex. Desde las comidas, hasta las mismas pegadizas canciones que se escuchaban por diferentes medios todos los años, lo agradablemente silenciosos que son los días en esas épocas donde las personas prefieren estar en casa y el tomar caminatas con guantes y agradables ropas calientes durante la tarde y disfrutar el sol por las mañanas. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que su vida laboral le había permitido disfrutar los cálidos rayos de sol de la mañana y ver un dulce amanecer. Alex suspiró.

-Te sientes más libre ahora- dijo Citrus mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Alex y gentilmente le acariciaba.

-Bastante, nunca en mi vida habría imaginado llegar a sentirme así- dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en Citrus.

-Los humanos a pesar de haber avanzado tanto en tecnología y ciencias, ya no tienen suficiente tiempo para ser felices. Pero ahora que estoy contigo podemos cambiar eso para ti- dijo la rubia mientras acercaba a Alex hacia su cuerpo.


	7. [1,724]

Durante un rato ambas mujeres disfrutaron de un momento juntas sin llegar a nada lascivo, viendo el cielo cambiar de color a través de la persiana que protegía su privacidad a través del claro cristal de la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón desde la cocina, mientras el sol se asomaba por detrás de los edificios que rodeaban el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Alex.

-Alex…- dijo Citrus suavemente para romper el silencio en el que estaban – ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

-Al súper mercado, puedo cocinar lo que quieras solo pues… piensa en algo, igual conoces mis memorias ¿no?- dijo la joven de cabello azul.

-Pensaré en algo- respondió la rubia.

Y ambas salieron, con el ambiente aún frio dado que el sol aún no estaba en posición para iluminar entre los altos edificios, parte del frío de la noche aún se hacía presente. Pero un flujo considerable de personas ya se podía ver, se notaba muchos estaban cautivados por el aroma de la rubia, pero en ningún momento nadie se logró percatar que ese sobrenatural aroma provenía de ella. El subconsciente de Alex ya no percibía el aroma después de estar varios días cerca de ella, pero ambas compartían risitas e intercambiaban comentarios graciosos al ver la reacción de las personas.

Al llegar al lugar donde podían comprar víveres, Citrus decidió tomar una carretilla y permitir que Alex la llevara, pero con Citrus caminando por delante. Charlando, de nada en especial, temas varios, cosas en la mente de Alex. Citrus iba delante para dirigir su caminata mientras charlaban, tomando y poniendo las cosas en el carrito de compras mientras Alex simplemente le observaba pero raramente notaba qué era lo que ponía, confiando plena y absolutamente en ella.

Al terminar de recorrer los vastos pasillos del lugar, ir a la caja registradora para pagar sus bienes y escanearlos para ver el total, el número era por lo menos 3 veces más de lo que Alex normalmente gastaba en víveres y cosas para su apartamento. –Es demasiado ¿Estás segura que vas a pagar por todo eso?- le preguntó a la rubia.

-Pues… si. Yo realmente no necesito nada de esto y estoy aquí solo por ti, ni te preocupes por la plata- respondió con una sonrisa –recuerda tu también me das cosas a cambio que no puedo conseguir con dinero- agregó con un tono pícaro y sacó la lengua para molestar a Alex, quien se sonrojó un poco y volteó a ver hacia otro lado. Citrus sacó una dorada tarjeta y se la dio a la cajera para cobrarle, quien poniendo un poco de atención logró escuchar parte de la conversación entre las dos, pero decidió no indagar en la vida de la extraña rubia y la mujer de cabello azul, de igual forma se encontraba distraída por el olor a limón que emitía Citrus.

Al salir Alex se ofreció a llevar unas cosas pero Citrus no le permitió llevar casi nada, dado que su cuerpo puede soportar tales tareas de una manera más simple, sin dolor ni complicaciones a diferencia del suave y frágil cuerpo humano de Alex. Decidieron regresar a su apartamento sin dejar de charlar por un solo momento, de igual forma sin decir nada realmente importante y habiendo bromas de vez en cuando. Durante su trayecto, en la esquina de un cruce, cerca de un banco había una tienda bizarra. Considerablemente amplia pero con su interior sospechosamente escondido, Citrus sabía perfectamente qué tipo de tienda era y por qué se veía tan solitario ahí. Alex se quedó viendo ese lugar mientras sus pasos iban más lento, Citrus le golpeó suavemente el hombro con el suyo mientras caminaban y le vio con una sonrisa pícara – ¿Quieres ir ahí después de que vayamos a dejar esto a tu apartamento? Prometo no tomar toda tu energía- le preguntó Citrus a Alex quien se sonrojó levemente, fijó su mirada en su camino nuevamente y aceleró sus pasos. Su reacción hizo que Citrus riera –Haz estado ahí antes, ¿cuál es el problema?-

-Tu sabes- logró tartamudear suavemente

-Tal vez, pero tengo la sensación de quieres decirlo-

Alex estuvo en silencio por un momento mientras su rostro se ruborizaba más, después de caminar un poco desaceleró sus pasos, tomó aire y suspiró –Bien- dijo, derrotada –solía ir y este chico… B-bueno al mudarme nunca había visto un lugar así, obviamente me llamó la atención. Este chico me trató muy bien y estaba pasando por un mal momento así que decidí pedirle su número de teléfono en una de las tantas veces que fui. No pude pensar en más que decirle “oye, perdí mi celular ¿me das el tuyo?” y efectivamente me dio su número. Pero nunca tuve el coraje de llamarle ¿cómo diablos empiezas a conversar con alguien que conociste en una tienda para adultos? Después de pedirle que me mostrara qué había en la parte de atrás en una de las tantas ocasiones que fui solo para verlo…- continuó balbuceando hasta llegar a la entrada de su apartamento.

-Alex, la puerta- le interrumpió Citrus con una sonrisa, quien prefería no utilizar sus sobrenaturales poderes donde alguien más le pudiera ver.

-¡Ah!- chilló Alex al darse cuenta del largo tiempo que estuvo hablando de su experiencia en la tienda para adultos –Voy, voy- dijo suavemente, colocó sus compras a sus pies y abrió la puerta con sus llaves.

-¿Te gustó el chico ese?- dijo la rubia para continuar su conversación

-Creo que no… no, para nada. Digo, me trató bien y se miraba amigable pero es su trabajo después de todo, no miras a muchas mujeres frecuentar ese tipo de lugares después de todo- respondió mientras ayudaba a colocar en su lugar las cosas que compraron.

-Vamos después de comer algo, debes estar famélica después de toda la energía que me has dado. El café fue solo una distracción y ambas lo sabemos- agregó Citrus mientras se acercaba a Alex para tomarle por la cintura desde atrás y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro –debes mantenerte sana y contenta para darme más energía- le dijo mientras le empujaba y guiaba sutilmente para ir a la sala donde se sentó en el pequeño sillón que siempre ha estado ahí -¿Quieres tu celular?-

-Si, gracias- respondió la joven mientras se recostaba y acomodaba.

Después de darle su teléfono móvil a Alex, Citrus comenzó a realizar el almuerzo. Ahora con Alex distraída el flujo de sus conversaciones era levemente más lento. –Refresca mi memoria, tu no necesitas comer ¿cierto?- preguntó la mujer desde la sala.

-No, pero puedo hacerlo para revitalizarme y por simple gusto. Pero para obtener energía más eficientemente es más fácil alimentar a un humano y consumir parte de la suya, lo cual funciona mucho mejor si es con su consentimiento. Las consecuencias en su frágil carne y mente son casi nulas de esa manera. Necesitaría matar un pequeño grupo de humanos para conseguir toda la energía que me has dado tan felizmente- respondió la rubia mientras movía unos sartenes desde la cocina.

-Se siente bien…- susurró Alex con un poco de vergüenza, mientras se acomodaba diferente en el sillón.

Citrus sonrió y siguió cocinando. Al terminar sirvió la comida y la puso en el mostrador de la cocina, donde Alex se sentó para ver dos platos con porciones exactas pero suficientemente variados, carne, vegetales frescos con nueces y patatas para complementar. Ambas dieron las gracias y comieron. Ya satisfechas y al terminar decidieron salir nuevamente, el sol de la tarde ya se podía ver en su punto más alto, iluminando entre los edificios y las calles. El flujo de gente era menor pero el de autos era mayor. Citrus caminaba al paso que la otra mujer físicamente podía hasta llegar a la tienda para adultos que le causaba tanta intranquilidad a Alex.

-Dudo que ese chico esté- dijo Citrus mientras esperaban el semáforo para cruzar la calle

-¿Tu crees?- le preguntó Alex.

-Definitivamente, y si está te puedo tomar de la mano para imponer territorio- respondió la otra mujer, con un tono bromista.

Sin decir nada más y a pesar del fuerte calor del medio día, Alex con su palma ya sudorosa, tomó de la mano a la rubia quien suavemente le sujetó para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

Cruzaron la calle y sorprendentemente al entrar no estaba el chico, Alex suspiró con alivio al ver un rostro diferente en la tienda pero de igual manera no dejó ir la mano de Citrus. Ambas mujeres se pasearon por la parte entera de la tienda viendo la excepcional variedad de juguetes sexuales que se encontraban en las numerosas estanterías. Había todo tipo de consoladores, diversas adiciones para el pene como anillos y vainas, lencería, vibradores, condones, lubricantes, pastillas con falsas promesas de volver a un hombre una máquina sexual, películas y parodias pornográficas de todo tipo para personas de todos gustos, juegos de mesa para fiestas, entre otros. Lo que se notaba le llamaba la atención a Alex era el letrero que llevaba a la parte de atrás del lugar, físicamente la tienda solo ocupaba la mitad del edificio donde se encontraba, una parte de lo que no estaba a la vista seguramente era para almacenamiento y la otra mitad… el mítico “Arcade” donde Alex nunca se había logrado aventurar más que un par de minutos en una ocasión anterior. En ese lugar casi no hay luces y solo se encuentra un tipo de cabina privada, de las cuales habían varias pero eran todas exactamente iguales, algunas cerradas. Ninguna de ellas poseía más espacio del que un humano adulto necesitaría para sentarse cómodamente en un tipo de banca que aparcaba el pequeño cubículo entero y una enorme pantalla con dos ranuras a un lado; una para insertar billetes y otra para tarjetas digitales. Las cuales cobran una cierta cantidad de dinero para ver películas pornográficas por una cierta cantidad de tiempo, o eso le explicó el chico a Alex aquella vez que entró y vio un desastre de varios fluidos y condones en el piso de una de esas cabinas. Con un poco más de valor y sin menos presión de ver al chico, ella miraba las opciones de cintas para adultos que se podían ver dentro. Durante su distracción pero sin soltarle la mano, Citrus compraba una de esas pastillas que prometían efectos afrodisíacos…


	8. [1,688]

-¿Cuál te llama la atención?- preguntó la rubia después de terminar lo que hacía.

-Te va a dar risa pero... la 69 se ve prometedora...- respondió Alex en voz baja

Citrus rió y caminó hacia la puerta que iba al "arcade" aferrándose más fuerte de la mano de Alex quién de manera sumisa le seguía, entraron en una cabina que Citrus revisó para comprobar su debida higiene y cerraron la puerta, la rubia se sentó y en sus piernas sentó a la mujer de cabello azul de manera que le daba la espalda a Citrus quien luego introdujo la tarjeta de plástico en la ranura debida -Busca la película- le dijo a la otra mujer. Mientras Alex buscaba en el catálogo la película que le interesó, Citrus ingirió la droga recreativa de venta libre para analizar sus compuestos.

El filme que Alex había escogido era sobre una fiesta exclusivamente de humanos de género masculino, donde un grupo se tomaban turnos para tomar analmente a un individuo en específico y llenarlo de semen lo más profundo posible. Mientras ella veía, intentaba comentar tranquilamente sobre detalles de los actores, como sus tatuajes, su físico y lo mucho que le gustaba que utilizaran suspensorios deportivos, dada la movilidad que les permitía, lo mucho que marcaba sus figuras y lo fácil que era sólo sacar su miembro erecto por un lado para penetrar al individuo una y otra vez, pero los comentarios de Alex lentamente dejaban de tener fluidez debido a que Citrus un poco después de que comenzara el filme comenzó a tocarle el abdomen y los pechos mientras veía las lascivas grabaciones.

Citrus se acomodó de tal manera que ahora le daba la espalda a la pared de la cabina pero al mismo tiempo lograba verle de frente a Alex que a su vez podía seguir viendo la pantalla a su derecha. La rubia subió las prendas de Alex a su pecho, incluyendo su sostén deportivo para ahora besar sus senos y lamer sus ya erectos pezones. Alex comenzaba a respirar más fuerte de lo normal y lentamente le daba más atención a Citrus quien se veía completamente concentrada en tocar los pechos de la otra mujer, besando y lamiendo con movimientos circulares. Al obtener la atención de Alex, la rubia dejó de lamerle los senos y le colocó una mano detrás de la cabeza a Alex para empujarle cerca de ella y besarla. Para Alex la boca de Citrus se sentía más húmeda de lo normal, ahora la mujer metía su sobrenatural lengua en su boca y jugaba con su lengua como si estuvieran haciendo algún tipo de danza, el sabor de los labios y lengua de la rubia era extrañamente dulce, seguidamente la mano, que tenía en sus azules cabellos, se aferró a Alex para halarle hacía atrás y forzarle a moverse con esta. Citrus imponentemente se levantó y sentó a la otra mujer frente a ella, sin dejar de besarle y cuando logró ponerse en una posición cómoda para Alex, le tomó por ambas mejillas y dejó caer un tibio y líquido en su boca que no tenía precisamente la consistencia de saliva sino de algún dulce néctar floral, digno de ser alimento para pequeñas aves silvestres. Sin comunicar nada, Alex entendía perfectamente que la naturaleza de ese líquido era tan sobrenatural como las transformaciones corporales de Citrus y que se suponía debía ingerir ese líquido, unas gotas escaparon de su boca y cayeron en sus pechos pero la joven si logró ingerir la mayoría. Citrus se separó por un momento de ella, se relamió con su alargada lengua y bajó dos de las tres las prendas que llevaba puestas de la cintura hacia abajo, revelando un sobrenatural bulto que estiraba la última prenda que llevaba puesta -Eso fue... una muestra refinada del medicamento que tenían en venta. Más poderoso, rápido de absorber y procesar...- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Un... afrodisíaco...- dijo Alex con dificultad pues su cuerpo ya estaba siendo afectado y sentía como cada parte de su ser le suplicaba por ser complacido sexualmente, y la desesperación de no poder ver el bulto de la otra mujer por debajo de la tela. Citrus le tomó de la mano con una sonrisa para indicarle necesitaba se pusiese de pie, mientras lo hacía su otra mano deslizaba hacia abajo la prenda restante, revelando el favorito tentáculo por elección de ambas mujeres, del original color oscuro que parecía absorber luz, su forma era mayormente parejo y sin textura pero alargada, volviéndose más gruesa por la base. Seguido a eso le bajó la ropa interior y el pantalón a Alex y lo deslizó fuera de su pierna izquierda, la cual tomó por arriba de la rodilla y le levantó para poder comenzar a frotar su tentáculo en ella con los movimientos de cadera que tanto le gustaban a la otra mujer. Alex temblaba con cada movimiento, el efecto del afrodisíaco era poderoso y su entrepierna ya goteaba dentro de la pequeña cabina el claro líquido de su anticipación. Citrus tomó la mano derecha de Alex y la colocó en su propio hombro para que ella pudiera ponerla alrededor de su cuello y aferrarse, si bien podía ser el efecto del afrodisíaco, se aferró fuertemente a la rubia con ambos brazos estando completamente cerca la una de la otra. Los constantes movimientos de cadera de Citrus estimulaban el clítoris de Alex con su flexible tentáculo y después de unos momentos comenzó a rozar su entrada vaginal con los mismos constantes movimientos pero sin introducir mucho de su sobrehumano apéndice, con cada movimiento hacia el interior de Alex que la rubia hacía comenzaba a llegar más profundo, prontamente llegando a la mitad de la longitud que Alex físicamente soportaba. Citrus sin dejar de estimularle recostó su cabeza en el hombro de ella para poder escuchar su agitada respiración y a pesar de no serle necesario a la rubia, también hizo que su físico resoplara para poder estimular de manera auditiva a Alex, que sentía cada vez más deseo y esperaba con ansias el sentir todo el tentáculo en su interior. La expresión de Alex comenzaba a cambiar a la de alguien que está sintiendo puro placer, pues sentía que las ardientes llamas de su deseo lograban calmarse cada vez que Citrus introducía su miembro en ella, si bien no era hasta su base ya le faltaban pocos centímetros para serlo. Con la mano que sostenía la pierna izquierda de Alex, la rubia hizo un movimiento para levantarle más y poder sostenerle entre su brazo y antebrazo, así facilitándole el poder tomar y elevar la otra pierna de la cual colgaban las prendas de Alex, y así cargarle y sostenerle contra el muro de la limitada cabina, esa posición le permitió introducir la totalidad de su tentáculo en el sensible y húmedo agujero de la mujer hasta llegar a su base, causando un rebote en el cuerpo de Alex que constantemente se repetía con cada movimiento que hacía hacia su interior al momento de chocar el cuerpo de Citrus con los glúteos de Alex, lo cual le mandaban cúspides de placer como electricidad hacia todo su físico. Ambas mujeres jadeando a diferentes ritmos dados los distintos movimientos que realizaban ambos cuerpos, la velocidad de los penetrantes movimientos de la rubia iban acelerando su ritmo, sacando casi toda su longitud y volviéndola a clavar hasta su base con fuerza constante, goteando un poco con cada sacudida el claro líquido lubricante que el físico de Alex creaba mientras más se impacientaba por llegar a la crucial explosión de placer que tanto ansiaba y fuertemente aferrándose la una a la otra, el cuerpo de la de cabello azul comenzaba a responder ante tal estimulación, sus suaves interiores comenzaban a estrecharse lo cual causó la reacción en Citrus de hacer movimientos más rápidos pero menos pronunciados, pasar de sacar casi completamente su tentáculo y meterlo hasta su base a simplemente mantener por lo menos la mitad de su longitud dentro de Alex y mayormente estimular su entrada con el grosor de su tentáculo. Al no estar tomando la energía sexual de la joven humana, la bestia extra-terrenal tenía poco control sobre su físico antropomórfico el cual respondía a la estimulación de la misma manera en que lo haría un humano, llegando pronto a su límite que junto con palpitaciones y leves flexiones del sobrenatural miembro expulsaba unos constantes hilos de blanquecino líquido profundamente dentro de Alex, muy parecido al humano pero incapaz de servir el mismo propósito, más caliente y abundante, el cual hacía un sonido fácil de percibir al caer al piso por encima de los suaves gemidos que emitían intentando contenerlos para no llamar la atención de nadie. Un par de penetraciones después de que Citrus liberara el espeso líquido en el interior de Alex, sus músculos interiores de igual forma comenzaron a palpitar, rápida y repetidamente estrechando y soltando el tentáculo de la rubia que no dejaba de empujar rápidamente su miembro dentro de Alex, estimulándose mutuamente por varios segundos hasta que finalmente sus cuerpos comenzaron a bajar la velocidad con la que se rozaban, tomando y exhalando aire por periodos más largos para recuperarse después de la fuerte actividad física que habían realizado. El fuerte afrodisíaco que la humana había consumido ya casi perdiendo en su totalidad el efecto que tenía en su cuerpo, pero igual aumentando las cumbres de placer que se expandían por todo su cuerpo con cada latido que daba su agitado corazón. Todavía con lentos movimientos penetrantes que hacía simplemente por inercia y aun recuperando el aire, ambas mujeres se quedaron en la posición en la que estaban, entre momentos algunas gotas de blanco líquido goteando en el piso mientras la película, que a punto de terminar, seguía rodando en la pantalla a la izquierda de la rubia. Quien con suaves gemidos sacó su tentáculo del interior de Alex que también gemía suavemente debido a las tantas sensaciones del afrodisiaco, el acto de fornicar y el hecho de que recientemente había tenido un fuerte orgasmo, su percepción de ese momento fue de uno que se desarrollaba extremadamente lento.


	9. [1,694]

Al salir el tentáculo, una considerable cantidad de tibio líquido blanquecino salió del interior de Alex, no como la última vez pero si lo suficiente para hacer un considerable charco en el piso. El húmedo miembro colgaba de la entrepierna de Citrus, aún palpitante, erecto y levemente erguido.

Alex colocó una de sus manos en la cabellera de la rubia y le acarició –Que desastre- susurró con su respiración aún agitada y ambas mujeres rieron suavemente. La rubia notablemente más agotada que la mujer de cabello azul de igual manera le ayudó a sentarse lejos del charco de líquidos que habían dejado y a vestirse nuevamente mientras intercambiaban miradas y sutiles risitas discretas.

Ya estando ambas vestidas nuevamente, se sentaron para recuperar un poco de aire –Es más divertido cuando puedo ver tu rostro al terminar- susurró Alex

A lo que Citrus sonrió y se sonrojó levemente –seré inmortal pero tengo mis limitaciones- respondió como si fuera un secreto, luego ambas voltearon a ver al charco en el suelo y hubo silencio nuevamente.

-Deberíamos irnos- expresó Alex, Citrus solo asintió con la cabeza y buscó entre la bolsa de su pantalón corto un par de mascarillas médicas que las personas normalmente usan para evitar contagiarse o contagiar de diversas enfermedades virales en lugares públicos.

-Póntelo, así no se verá tu vergüenza al salir- dijo la rubia al darle una a Alex –si yo uso la el pañuelo que tengo en el cuello van a pensar que soy una ladrona- añadió con una sonrisa antes de cubrirla con la mascarilla, sacó su tarjeta de la ranura de pagos y la tomó de regreso, luego le tomó de la mano a Alex quien aún se hallaba un poco temblorosa al momento de levantarse y salieron de la ya oscura cabina. Si bien la mujer de cabello azul pasó por encima del charco de fluidos con cuidado de no pisarlo, Citrus si puso su bota encima de este, para ir dejando huellas para su propio entretenimiento. Al escuchar el sonido que hizo su bota al pasar por ese charco, Alex se sonrojó y salió casi corriendo del lugar, Citrus dejaba huellas de líquido viscoso por donde caminaba las cuales se detuvieron en algún momento sin que Alex lo notara, Citrus estaba suficientemente ocupada riendo de su travesura. Esta vez la mujer humana fue quien guió el camino de la poderosísima criatura con la que estaba teniendo aventuras de todo tipo, si bien no iba muy rápido decidió esconderse en un callejón en caso de que el vendedor de la tienda les siguiera, sin realmente pensar que iba a estar bastante desconcertado sobre qué había pasado en esa cabina por la extraña cantidad abundante de líquido blanco en el piso y el bizarro aroma a limón que parecía confundir a la mayoría de humanos. Alex se recostó en una pared para calmarse y se quitó la mascarilla para respirar mejor, ya que iba jadeando de la exaltación de huir después de dejar un desastre de ese tipo en la tienda a la que frecuentaba. Citrus de igual manera se recostó pero simplemente para seguir riendo y se quitó la mascarilla – ¡Imagina su rostro al ver tal escena!- dijo la rubia con dificultad pues no podía dejar de reír –y tu expresión también- dijo entre risas pero ya calmándose. Ambas mujeres aún exaltadas pero lentamente regresando a respirar normalmente, compartieron una mirada y suspiraron –tu cara… eres tan linda, me encanta ver cuando te sonrojas- le dijo la rubia con una agradable sonrisa, Alex ya estaba suficientemente ruborizada pero le respondió con una sonrisa cálida.

Sin dejar de aferrarse la una a la otra, ambas vieron hacia el cielo, el cual ya estaba oscuro -¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí adentro?- preguntó Alex.

-Suficiente tiempo, supongo- respondió la rubia –O tal vez no, ¿tú qué piensas? ¿Regresarías?- le dijo en forma de broma y le vio con una sonrisa pícara. Alex le volteó a ver y rió también –No, no. Ahora no… tal vez otro día…- dijo, pero susurrando esa última parte. Después de un poco más de silencio mientras Alex con su pulgar acariciaba sutilmente la mano de Citrus, sin realmente saber qué hacer ahora –Tal vez podríamos ir por pizza ahora…- dijo la rubia.

-Eso suena bastante bien, si no recuerdo hay un lugar por aquí…- agregó la mujer mientras intentaba ubicarse, nunca se le dio bien el vagar por lugares que no conoce de forma irregular. Caminó hacia la salida del callejón y vio a su alrededor –o por allá…- no lograba ubicarse, lo único que veía eran casas que no conocía y distantes edificios, donde seguro era la calle principal.

-Si es aquel lugar donde es un negocio pequeño y las hacen a mano, puedo llevarte. Recuerda que tengo tus memorias- le dijo Citrus a la mujer que comenzaba a ponerse ansiosa debido a lo desconocida que parecía el área y comenzaron a caminar en línea recta por donde habían casas.

-Mira, si caminas recto por aquí y doblamos hacia la izquierda en dos cientos metros regresaremos a la calle principal y saldremos cerca de la única florería que conoces- agregó.

-Ah, ya veo… eres capaz de procesar cosas de manera diferente a los humanos- mencionó Alex mientras caminaban-

-Así es, nuestra capacidad mental es extremadamente refinada dado que somos inmortales. El cerebro humano es… interesante. Un poco más simple y selectivo al momento de trabajar, pero complicado considerando es una masa compuesta completamente de células orgánicas- añadió la rubia.

-Como aquella vez en la escuela que teníamos el cerebro de algún mamífero en la clase de ciencias y cuando lo tocabas era como una masa rara… me dio tanto asco y luego lo lanzamos a un terreno baldío, nunca supimos si alguien se dio cuenta o si lo hallaron, pero por dentro si esperaba que así fuera y que llegara la policía a investigar y nos quedáramos sin clase- expresó Alex.

-¿Siempre eres así de traviesa?- preguntó Citrus en forma de chiste.

-Pues obvio no, el resto de la gente simplemente es muy aburrida- respondió con un tono levemente sarcástico.

Ambas mujeres hicieron el cruce que debían y pasaron frente a la florería, que aún estaba abierta pero los empleados ya estaban arreglando el interior y el exterior para cerrar el negocio por la noche, Alex se quedó viendo los coloridos arreglos florales a través el cristal. –Te molesta el fuerte aroma de esas flores- dio Citrus al verle.

-Si, un poco. Me dan deseo de estornudar, ¿qué crees que sea?- añadió Alex.

-Les ponen perfume para que huelan más fuerte por más tiempo- respondió Citrus.

Alex volteó a verle a la rubia con un poco de sorpresa -Vaya, que raro. ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es algo que se hace desde hace ya unos cuantos siglos- respondió.

-Que bobo ¿Quién crees que haya sido la persona que decidió ponerle agua de rosas a las rosas?- dijo la mujer de cabello azul como broma.

-Pues tu ¿quién más?- le respondió con seriedad.

Alex dejó de reír -¿E-en serio?-

Citrus se quedó en silencio por un momento, con su mirada fija en su camino, levemente comenzando a sonreír y viendo de reojo a Alex, como si evitara el contacto visual hasta que comenzó a reír –No, para nada- le respondió finalmente.

Alex le empujó un poco con el hombro a la rubia –Solo me querías decir boba, ¿no?- le dijo levemente avergonzada pero sonriendo pues si le había parecido el momento adecuado para hacer un chiste de ese calibre –Que malvada eres-.

La sonrisa de Citrus y su tono alegre desapareciendo –Tal vez si lo soy…- dijo suavemente, como si eso le agobiara de alguna forma, mientras Alex al escucharle así se quedó viéndole en silencio, su rostro con una expresión de preocupación por su amiga quien antes de poder decir algo se le interrumpió –Alex, ya llegamos- dijo Citrus con su animado tono normal –Cuéntame sobre este lugar-.

Alex aún un poco preocupada por la razón que hizo Citrus se desanimara momentáneamente sentía dentro de sí misma que no era aún el momento de hablar sobre ello –Pues… hace años me perdí por esta parte de la ciudad a medio día y con una sed del demonio terminé aquí. Ya que podía costearlo en ese momento pedí pizza y observé cómo preparaban la masa- dijo mientras su tono cambiaba de uno con dudas a uno más optimista y alegre –En ese tiempo no era tan común el ver cómo preparaban tus alimentos, con las cadenas grandes siendo casi los únicos proveedores aquí… Ahora es diferente pero fueron este tipo de comercios locales los que comenzaron a hacer este cambio. Ah, rayos me desvié del tema en el que estaba- expresó al darse cuenta que cortó su historia –pues en fin, nunca había visto cómo la preparaban y me pareció bastante exótico el observar cómo le ponían salsa y rallaban el queso encima de ese delicioso disco de trigo- hablaba Alex mientras Citrus le observaba con ternura pues lograba notar y sentir cómo se entusiasmaba al hablar de temas que le agradaban. –La espera parecía casi infinita… lo cual me recuerda que deberíamos pedir algo, ahora tienen más opciones de ingredientes y las salsas caseras no son como nada que puedas encontrar en cualquier lado. Puedes elegir la clásica marinara, una opción de Alfredo y hasta barbacoa para complementar y resaltar los sabores si eliges una que sea exclusivamente de carnes- seguía hablando Alex mientras señalaba al mostrador, el cual detrás de un cristal tenía una gran variedad de opciones para pedir y poner en lo que se pidiera.

-Pediré una exactamente igual a la que tú ordenes- dijo Citrus.

-Muy bien, espero también tengas mis gustos, he estado muriendo por una con sabores fuertes…- dijo Alex mientras comenzaba a ordenar.

Pidió dos discos de masa gruesa de trigo tradicional y emocionadamente le ordenaba específicos ingredientes al trabajador. Al terminar de recorrer el mostrador sus órdenes estaban listas para meterlas al horno, la rubia pagó, les entregaron vasos con soda y se sentaron a esperar 20 minutos a que estuvieran listas sus órdenes, mientras charlaban.


	10. [1,789]

Las morenas se sentaron juntas en una mesa, de esas que tienen un tipo de asiento largo que da la espalda hacia una pared, a esperar mientras probaban las bebidas que se les había entregado.

-Cerveza de raíz… Que interesante cómo se ha comercializado- añadió Citrus después de probar la bebida.

-Antes se hacía con sasafrás real, ahora la mayoría tiene solo imitación de este. Algunas marcas hacen excepciones- añadió Alex –algunas personas no disfrutan el sabor, dicen que tiene como… un gusto a pasta dental pero para mí es como anís y cola endulzado con jugo de caña de azúcar- dijo antes de beber un sorbo –quién sabe, algunas personas tal vez solo no sienten las cosas como yo-.

-La temperatura y la efervescencia de esto lo hacen tan adictivo- dijo Citrus, un poco perdida en los sabores de las diferentes especias en la bebida.

-Son máquinas de soda, tienen el agua efervescente a parte y un tipo de jarabe concentrado de esta cosa que le da sabor, al momento de salir se mezclan. Imagina mezclarlo con hielo…- agregó Alex mientras intentaba hacer una imagen mental del dulce sabor de esa combinación y suspiró –nunca supe donde conseguir el jarabe, tal vez directamente con los distribuidores pero no tengo idea… ni modo- siguió tomando sorbitos del vaso.

Citrus solo le escuchaba atentamente –No lo tomes todo, vas a arruinar tu apetito- le mencionó al verle comenzar a beber el líquido con desesperación.

Alex se detuvo y bajó su cabeza un poco –tengo hambre…- dijo con frustración.

Citrus sonrió al ver la reacción de la otra mujer y levantó su mano para darle suaves palmaditas en la cabeza, despeinando su cabello –No te preocupes, ya casi pasan los veinte minutos- dijo con esperanzas de hacerle sentir menos frustrada, luego bajó su brazo para ponerlo alrededor de Alex y acercarle un poco a su cuerpo.

Siguieron charlando cuando les interrumpieron con su orden, dos pizzas de tamaño personal con los ingredientes de preferencia de Alex, entre ellos se encontraban aceitunas, hojas de albahaca frescas, rebanadas de tomates frescos, filetes de pequeñas anchoas, pimienta, orégano, en una cama de queso mozzarella y trocitos de queso azul y por ultimo una base de clásica salsa Marinara. Definitivamente una considerable variedad de sabores y texturas que al final desde el punto de vista de Alex se complementaban los unos a los otros para resaltarse mutuamente y darle un cierto toque de frescura a la pizza, con partes de lo que compondría una Margarita y varios de sus otros ingredientes favoritos, como los salados pescaditos que tanto adoraba pero no conseguía fácilmente, mucho menos en alimentos preparados. Normalmente Alex compraba pizza congelada y le agregaba los diminutos filetes de sardina antes de hornearlos, y lo mencionó en algún momento mientras comían. Citrus no necesitaba comer pero lo hacía para acompañarle mientras le observaba y se enternecía pues lograba notar que Alex estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento.

NOTAS DEL ESCRITOR

Mezclando parte de un curso que estoy tomando y su debida tarea, hice un tipo de estructura para llevar este proyecto. No quería planear la historia sino seguirlo como una conversación que sucede en mi mente pero se está volviendo una carga levemente pesada para mí, si bien se mantendrá entre el profesor y la clase, decidí describir más unas partes de la estructura para mantener un tipo de backup de las notas para seguir un poco la historia. Dudo la vaya a cambiar a este punto, pero el mayor enfoque siempre será en lo erótico y relación de Alex y Citrus

Parte de la tarea era escribir como llevaría una serie en Story Circle y tres de sus respectivos episodios, y he intentado mantener la parte de “arrive late, leave early” para mantener al lector enganchado a la historia PERO no siento que pueda hacer eso aún. No incluí algunas partes para evitar spoilers en lo que termino de pulir la historia. También debo admitir que escribiendo la estructura general creé bastantes loopholes y hoyos en la historia que eventualmente tendré que arreglar si quiero hacer algún otro tipo de adaptación.

CAP I. PRESENT (los eventos que han pasado desde la última vez que Alex despertó)

You; comenzamos Alex en su habitación

Need; Alex desea hacer actividades varias después de descansar

Go; se encuentra con Citrus y se prepara para su día

Search; salen a realizar compras y comienzan a charlar de un lugar al que Alex no tuvo el valor de entrar anteriormente

Find; Entran a ese lugar y satisfacen sus deseos por el precio de avergonzar a Alex.

Return; regresan a actividades normales

Change; Alex no volverá a ese lugar y su relación con Citrus es diferente porque se conocen mejor

CAP II. PILOT (el comic original del cual perdí todo el trabajo digital que tenía hecho, en el original la parte de Return solo regresa a Alex, completamente desnuda con Citrus en forma humana y le explica vagamente qué está pasando y en Change le lleva de regreso a donde sea que viva.)

You; Comenzamos con Alex que solo va por la vida durante la noche y Citrus que se manifiesta

Need; Alex atemorizada intenta huir

Go; pero se detiene a pensar ya que no siente malas intenciones de la manifestación

Find; se comunica con la manifestación con un tipo de telepatía

Take; la manifestación toma energía de Alex a cambio de… favores, Alex pierde el conocimiento

Return; Alex regresa a estar consiente pero está en su apartamento

Change; Citrus en forma humanoide ahora vive con Alex.

El tercer capítulo lo titulé FUTURE, considerando los eventos que llevo escritos hasta ahora. Por motivos… no lo incluiré en este escrito.

Probablemente en estos días haga estructuras para cada parte y así considerar hacer una adaptación en comic completa y totalmente original por… mí, obviamente.

Notas originales que no quise ordenar:

Originalmente la historia es una exploración donde tomo el concepto de tener un tipo de sugar mommy astral, un tipo de emotional bond que va más allá de lo típico en romance, SIN SER ROMANCE y explorar fantasías sexuales y situacionales sin tener consecuencias en absoluto. Mezclados con parte de mi creación de historia que es hacer todo excepcionalmente serio a pesar de querer hacer un tipo de slice of life desde hace mucho tiempo, y un concepto que he tenido en mente sin necesariamente pulir los detalles que conlleva.

¿Citrus huele a limón?

Si, estaba pensando en limones cuando tuve su primera imagen mental.

Quería separar mi representación artística familiar y wholesome de mi yo artístico con fetiches.

¿Qué representa Alex?

Mi ego. Una manifestación de mi esencia y todo lo que me gustaría ser, además de un tipo de reflejo sobre lo que ha sido mi vida y un tipo de dummy para las acciones que tomaría en diferentes situaciones que nunca fueron, no han pasado y puede que no pasen.

Su relación… no es exactamente romántica, es platónica y le doy mucho enfoque a eso. Se aman, pero Alex sigue siendo capaz de enamorarse profundamente de algún humano y sigo explorando la posibilidad de incluir eso o apegarme a estrictamente seguir mostrando la relación que tiene con Citrus.

¿NaN?

Not a Number, acrónimo empleado en programación para resultados imposibles de calcular, como cualquier número dividido por cero. También un tipo de pun en Nantaidōbutsu 軟体動物 （なんたいどうぶつ) o molusco en español. Ambos representando mis gustos para la programación computacional, mi inclinación hacia la cultura japonesa y preferencia por los pulpos (moluscos…). Ambos manifestándose perfectamente en Citrus en la historia, con su preferencia de apéndices y su manera preferida de ganarse la vida para consentir a Alex.

El físico de Alex…

Chubby, aproximadamente un metro con sesenta centímetros de altura. Cabello corto, hasta los hombros de Alex, lacio pero esponjoso y extremadamente celeste, su corte lo hace de tal forma que se curva hacia afuera y a los costados de su cabeza hacia sus mejillas, flequillo hacia su izquierda, no muy largo. Piel morena pero no oscura, no sale mucho al sol. Lunares cerca de la parte izquierda de sus labios (si, así como lo escribí), en su seno izquierdo, brazo izquierdo, marca en forma de corazón en el pie izquierdo. Ojos azules con pupilas pequeñas, rasgos levemente asiáticos (te le debes quedar viendo por un buen rato para notarlo) voz ronca, no muy en forma. Sus zonas erógenas más destacables sin contar lo normal (pechos o geniales) son las partes del cuello, costados del torso, abdomen y parte de sus muslos, específicamente la parte frontal. También hay un punto entre el ombligo y el _mons pubis _que al presionarlo le causa placer.

El físico de Citrus…

Parecido al de Alex, sus diferencias es que es más morena con tonos rojizos, su cabello es rubio… por los limones, más lacio y levemente más largo que el de Alex, cortado en diagonal para que su lado izquierdo sea más largo llegando más o menos hasta el primer tercio de su espalda, el derecho llega a ser casi del mismo largo que el cabello de Alex, puntas con tonos verdes y “cow licks” donde hace parte de su flequillo hacia atrás, y quien a diferencia de Alex lo tiene hacia su derecha. Los tatuajes que usa a conveniencia para transformar su cuerpo se encuentran en sus articulaciones como los hombros, codos, muñecas, caderas, rodillas y tobillos, mayormente por estética ya que puede decidir no tenerlo o cubrir su cuerpo entero con estos, de igual forma ha decidido tener un tipo de tatuaje en el rostro en forma de equis. Su forma primal son más parecidos a un líquido con voluntad propia y su color es similar al Black 2.0 por Stuart Semple, un color negro tan oscuro y poco reflectante que cualquier objeto con tres dimensiones pintado con ese color parece un objeto de dos dimensiones agregado a la imagen con edición digital.

Sus poderes…

Telepatía en contacto con la cual puede ver las memorias enteras de cualquier ser vivo orgánico lo cual puede usar para hacer mapas mentales y aprender idiomas instantáneamente Y TAMBIÉN comunicarse con cualquier ser independientemente de qué forma de comunicación usen, puede cambiar de forma, puede adaptar cualquier forma de cualquier ser vivo orgánico mientras que tenga un tipo de “muestra”, clonación, huele a limón, puede robar energía de seres vivos. Su mente trabaja en un plano completamente diferente al de los humanos y por ende no tiene limitación alguna, capaz de memorizar cualquier cosa sin dificultad alguna. Por eso no se le ve con muletillas de ningún tipo y si bien habla con Alex y le hace constantes preguntas, es para comodidad de Alex solamente.


	11. [1,742]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de sangre y violencia, no muy descriptivo. Tolerable para Alex y para mi.

Al terminar se quedaron charlando en el restaurante, nuevamente de nada en especial o que sea memorable. Se mencionaron los caminos que Alex recorría en su tiempo libre y otros lugares que conocía, además de las rutas donde solía pasear a solas cuando tenía el deseo de tomar aire libre, pues si bien el área seguía siendo parte de la ciudad no estaba tan poblada ni llena de edificios, sus caminos eran rectos, los restaurantes muy agradables y el aire un poco más fresco que en el centro. Incluso se sentía levemente más seguro el ambiente, no era raro escuchar de robos a mano armada o secuestros en la ciudad. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo transcurrió y les avisaron amablemente que el lugar iba a cerrar, Alex y Citrus les agradecieron y decidieron salir para regresar a su apartamento.

Alex iba caminando, un poco más alegre y activa de lo normal, sin saber o importarle realmente por qué. Se subía en partes altas de las aceras y caminaba en el estrecho espacio usando sus brazos para equilibrarse, a veces dando saltitos.

-Alex- dijo Citrus para llamarle la atención.

-¿Si?- respondió un poco distraída.

-Ya no sientes el esguince- agregó.

Alex de manera pensativa se detuvo y golpeó dos veces el piso con el pie para verificar –Ah, tienes razón-

-Debo estar recuperando mi energía más rápido de lo que esperaba- mencionó la rubia.

-¿Qué tan rápido deberías poder sanar a un humano?

-Con mi capacidad completa, implicando que estamos en el mismo escenario donde te lastimaste y que tuviéramos contacto inmediato podría haberte curado perfectamente antes de que lograras sentir dolor- explicó Citrus.

-Que específico- comentó Alex.

-Tendría que tener una reserva bastante grande, incluso puedo salvar a algunos seres de la muerte, dependiendo de su tamaño.-

-Ya veo… Deberíamos intentarlo- dijo Alex en forma de broma con una sonrisa, esperando alguna reacción de Citrus

Citrus le tomó con el brazo derecho y le aplicó una técnica de restricción para hacerle un coscorrón en la cabeza – ¡Nada de ideas suicidas!- le regañó, pero con una sonrisa.

Alex forcejeó un poco para liberarse –igual no podría salvarte, aún no. Venir al mundo terrenal tomó mucha de mi energía- dijo Citrus antes de soltarle.

La joven de cabello cian se veía despeinada y rápidamente lo arregló con sus manos –bien, intentaré no morir pero ¡no me despeines! Me toma mucho tiempo arreglar mi cabello-

-¿Bromeas?- preguntó Citrus con un tono de ironía.

-Obvio si- dijo Alex mientras volteaba a ver al horizonte mientras caminaban y le tomó de la mano a Citrus –Voy… vamos a estar bien. Estoy segura de eso- le expresó a la rubia, quien se ruborizó un poco pues a pesar de conocer tanto a Alex, no esperaba esas palabras en ese momento.

Mientras caminaban por la noche todo se veía considerablemente tranquilo, ambas mujeres caminaban y charlaban mientras algunos postes de luz y un auto que pasaba de vez en cuando les iluminaban. La noche era cálida aún y casi no había ya personas que les molestaran o llamaran la atención para nada. Sin embargo unas cuantas manzanas antes de llegar al edificio de su apartamento un evento tomaría lugar y cambiaría su noche.

Sin llegar a mucho detalle, una sombra comenzó a seguirles y tomar el paso rápidamente detrás de ellas, Alex en ningún momento no notó y Citrus intentaba actuar casual, pero se notaba algo le molestaba pues no observaba a su compañera de la manera que lo hacía normalmente. Al acercarse a ellas la persona que les seguía tomó a Alex del hombro y le amenazó con un arma de fuego. Sin entrar en mucho detalle, Alex soltó la mano de Citrus y se congeló recordando la primera vez que le había sucedido algo similar. Sin entrar en pánico pero sin tomar iniciativa de defenderse solo se quedó ahí, mientras el asaltante que era mucho más alto y notablemente más fuerte que la joven solo le amenazaba para robarle a pesar de no llevar nada. Alex en algún momento reaccionó y buscó a Citrus con la mirada pero no se miraba por ningún lado, al darse cuenta y estando a punto de romperse a llorar, el silencio y los graves susurros del atacante son interrumpidos por un enorme animal que lanzó encima de esa persona. Y entonces en medio de la noche lo único que se oía eran graves gruñidos y el repetido fuerte golpe en seco que daba el cuerpo de un humano adulto en el pavimento. Alex veía horrorizada cómo esa criatura se movía violentamente para destrozar a su atacante, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un cierto gozo al procesar que eso que ponía en peligro su vida y bienestar era borrado de la faz de la Tierra. Sus manos temblorosas, su cuerpo sin responder y sus piernas sin fuerza alguna hicieron que Alex se desplomara en el suelo, pero no podía dejar de ver la escena con una leve sonrisa y un poco de miedo en su rostro. Mientras intentaba ver hacia otro lado, se quedó observando fijamente el lomo del animal que le había salvado, sin detalle alguno que definiera las dimensiones de esa bestia se dio cuenta que no reflejaba nada de luz y su forma era similar a un cuadrúpedo canino gigante, podría haber llegado a calcularle 2 metros de altura y suficiente fuerza como para romper el pavimento.

-ya basta…- susurró Alex, abrumada por la cantidad de emociones y pensamientos corriendo por su mente en ese momento, si bien se sentía más segura nunca había visto una escena de tal magnitud, ella cubrió su rostro y cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

La criatura reaccionó a las palabras de Alex y se detuvo, luego se sacudió para quitarse todo el material orgánico de encima, volteó hacia la dirección general de la joven de cabello azulado y le tomó suavemente con el hocico. Acto seguido la criatura salió corriendo hacia un callejón a altas velocidades y saltó hacia una de las paredes, utilizando su velocidad para impulsarse repetidamente hasta llegar al punto más alto. Aún con Alex en su hocico corría y saltaba de edificio en edificio en la oscura noche hasta llegar a ese que Alex ya conocía, le colocó en una superficie sólida y se vieron fijamente, Alex con sus azules ojos y la criatura con blanquecinos ojos en ese mar de pelaje oscuro, sin miedo alguno.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- expresó la joven mujer con leve enojo, sus manos aún temblorosas.

La criatura se sentó, sus ojos expresándole un poco de remordimiento.

-Vamos, ¿no vas a hablar ahora?- preguntó Alex.

La criatura se transformó en un tipo de enorme ave y se fue volando hacia la dirección en donde Alex estuvo en peligro.

-Demonios Citrus…- dijo entre dientes la joven en la terraza en esa noche, quien molesta buscó la entrada al edificio y caminó hacia su propio apartamento, al llegar tomó un vaso y bebió un poco de agua para calmarse, se quitó la ropa y tomó una ducha. En el tiempo que estuvo bajo el agua sus pensamientos estaban por todos lados.

“Si habían cámaras de seguridad alrededor…”, “básicamente fue un asesinato…”, “cómo rayos le explicaría a las autoridades lo de Citrus…”, “pude morir”, “pasó demasiado rápido” entre tantas…

Alex no sintió el paso del tiempo, pero levemente iba manipulando la llave del agua para que se pusiera más y más fría cada vez, habrá pasado una o dos horas bajo el agua sin realmente tener incomodidad alguna más que lo que estaba en su mente. Oyó como la puerta de su balcón se deslizaba y suspiró pues un fuerte olor a limón se podía sentir y en ese momento supo que Citrus había regresado, decidió salir de la ducha, la rubia solo le esperaba afuera.

-Lo siento- le expresó a Alex, quien solo suspiró.

-Pero te gustó ver eso… ¿verdad?- le preguntó con un tono levemente sádico y suspiró –tomo eso de ti y puedo sentirlo, pero ven. Podemos hablarlo…-

-¿Y qué rayos quieres que te diga? Mataste a alguien- contestó Alex, su furia comenzando a hervir dentro de su ser nuevamente.

-No tenía buenas intenciones y no iba a permitir te hiciera daño- Alex a punto de interrumpirle inhaló y antes de poder abrir su boca para hablar, Citrus colocó su dedo en sus labios para indicarle que no era momento aún –Lo siento de verdad y si temes que la ley haga algo al respecto ya me hice cargo de todo- agregó la rubia.

Citrus colocó su mano en la mejilla de Alex y le acarició para consolarle –me deshice del cuerpo y de las grabaciones de las cámaras de los alrededores, no preguntes cómo. Y el por qué es por la misma razón por la que quemaste una de las sedes religiosas más grandes del mundo y la historia en una de tus vidas anteriores-

-¿Que hice qué?- expresó Alex sorprendida.

-Alex, estás… muy fría… mira, sé que no te arrepientes de hacer eso e incluso en este momento no lo harías defendiste a miles de inocentes de sus atrocidades y mentiras, y si bien aún hay personas en el mundo que siguen igual de podridas que hace seis cientos años ¿Es necesario te explique más sobre eso?-.

Sus palabras resonaron dentro de Alex lo cual le deleitó por dentro, su enojo casi completamente disipado.

-Bien, no quiero saber nada más de esto, ya sé hacia dónde va esto- dijo Alex, con un tono más calmado.

-Permíteme ayudar a que te vistas, Alex. No habría servido ningún propósito hablarte en ese momento pero te prometo que me encargué de todo y estoy muy satisfecha con que sigas viva- dijo la rubia mientras le tomaba de la mano y caminaba hacia la habitación de Alex, quien nuevamente con su regular actitud dócil le siguió.

Con un ambiente ya más ligero y regular, Citrus ayudó a Alex a ponerse ropa limpia y secar su cabello, mientras más tiempo transcurría, más se le notaba el cansancio a la joven mujer de cabello azul. Citrus le acomodó en su cama mientras todavía estaba consciente y seguidamente se metió bajo las cobijas con ella y se acurrucó a su lado, levemente jugando con su cabello mientras la mujer comenzaba a quedarse dormida, y sin que ninguna de las dos dijera ninguna otra palabra Alex se quedó dormida y Citrus entró en un estado de descanso por su propia voluntad.


	12. [1,764]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comida

Sin hacer muchos movimientos o pensar demasiado la rubia se pasó la noche haciéndole mimos a la joven de cabello cian. Quien realmente no durmió demasiado, pues su cuerpo lograba recuperarse más rápido que el de una persona normal pero su mente seguía agitada. Si bien los sutiles movimientos de Citrus, su presencia y su tibio cuerpo cerca del de Alex le ayudaron a mantener un sueño tranquilo, este no duró mucho y despertó cuando comenzó a salir el sol.

-Que basura… nunca despierto a esta hora- expresó Alex mientras se volteaba hacia Citrus e instintivamente estiraba sus brazos para abrazarle, un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Citrus se veía un poco distante, con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión seria, lo cual no era común cuando estaba cerca de su amiga pues siempre le miraba con una sonrisa –Citrus… ¿Estás cansada?- le preguntó Alex

La rubia puso su mano derecha encima del brazo con el que le abrazaba la humana y le acarició gentilmente –Tal vez…- dijo de manera vaga y sonrió levemente –Deberíamos levantarnos de la cama, preparé cosas para mudarnos fuera de la ciudad, básicamente ya está todo pagado y en unos días vienen a llevarse tus cosas…- añadió.

Alex suspiró y puso su rostro contra el pecho de la otra mujer –No es necesario hagas tanto por mi…- dijo con un poco de dificultad ya que su sonido se disminuía en las prendas de Citrus.

-Alex… me importas, mucho. Y no quiero que estés aquí. Esta parte está tan llena de maldad y peligros… Si nos vamos vas a poder aprender a defenderte tu sola y podré estar tranquila. Sé que puedo volverte a ver pero prefiero que vivas una vida plena- la rubia añadió con un tono calmado.

Hubo silencio por un momento hasta Alex se quejó con un gruñido pues no quería moverse pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a volver a entrar en estado de sueño, aunque también se sentía más pesado de lo normal.

-Vamos…- dijo Citrus mientras le daba empujoncitos a la mujer a su lado –te puedo sobornar con papitas picantes del súper mercado-.

Alex respondió con otro largo gruñido en el pecho de la rubia.

-Bien, bien, los que son aritos de cebolla y bocadillos de alga-

Nuevamente su única reacción fue otro gruñido, pero esta vez más corto, se notaba estaba comenzando a tener su interés.

-Vamos por comida china, te gustan esos platos con verduras y carne-

El gruñido de Alex regresó a ser largo.

-Bien, vamos por cartón y cinta adhesiva al mercadito de aquí cerca, comemos algunos bocadillos y a medio día vamos a aquel restaurante chino donde sirven raíz de loto y pedimos té negro- ofreció la rubia.

Y una vez más Alex gruñó, con la diferencia de que ahora se convirtió en un suspiro al final y seguido de eso la joven se levantó –Las cosas que hago por comida…-

Citrus se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y le dio una grande sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes a la joven, quien se puso de pie para estirarse un poco mientras le veía de reojo –Hay que empezar el día, Alex- dijo la rubia con un tono positivo y alegre.

La joven caminó hacia el baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría, se vio unos segundos en el espejo y notó que la piel de abajo de sus ojos se veía un poco más oscura si comparaba con el resto de su rostro –fue demasiado lo de anoche- dijo en voz baja, casi como para sí misma pero esperando que la otra mujer le oyera.

Alex cambió su atuendo para dormir a uno más casual para salir, clásica playera negra con algún diseño de videojuegos, pantalón de mezclilla oscura, sus mismos zapatos y ropa interior deportiva para su comodidad.

Ambas mujeres salieron del apartamento y ya en la calle se tomaron de la mano, Alex se podía notar un poco nerviosa pues sus pasos se sentían rígidos, su mano estaba sudorosa y agarraba más fuertemente la de Citrus, logró calmarse un poco después de notar que la rubia tomó una ruta diferente.

-Dudo quieras ver, pero de todas formas no hay nada más que un poco de pavimento destruido- le dijo Citrus a la mujer que obviamente esperaba algún tipo de clarificación o respuesta.

-¿Debería preguntar…?- agregó Alex con un poco de duda.

-Más adelante te diré, no es necesario sepas los detalles- respondió la rubia.

Y ambas siguieron con su día como si nada, normalmente esperarías que otra persona mostrara curiosidad pero Alex simplemente sentía satisfacción con el conocimiento que tenía. Fueron por cajas de cartón, cinta adhesiva y marcadores permanentes para empacar las pertenencias de Alex y regresaron a su apartamento donde comieron algo ligero antes de comenzar a empacar cosas y comer los bocadillos picantes que tanto le gustaban a Alex. Estuvieron colocando cosas que las mujeres no usarían prontamente dentro de las cajas y comenzaron a apilarlas en una esquina de la sala. Y más o menos una hora antes del mediodía se detuvieron a descansar –Ya deberíamos salir, en lo que llegamos y en lo que preparan la comida deberías tener hambre- expresó la rubia –dame tu teléfono, pediré un viaje- a lo que Alex obedeció y le entregó su teléfono móvil, Citrus solo vio la pantalla y sin revisar información ni nada terminó en un poco más que un minuto –bajemos, que ya viene cerca- agregó mientras le regresaba el dispositivo a Alex.

Al bajar, un auto con las placas correspondientes que mostraba la aplicación les esperaba, las mujeres se subieron en la parte de atrás, se saludaron cordialmente con el conductor y comenzaron a charlar en voz baja durante el viaje, que solamente tomó un poco más de una hora a pesar de que tomaron la autopista. Al bajar se despidieron del conductor y le dieron las gracias –Cinco estrellas, definitivamente- dijo Alex cuando se fue –me gusta cuando no hablan- agregó con una risilla que hizo que Citrus riera también.

Ambas mujeres entraron al restaurante, se les ofreció una mesa para dos y se les dio un menú a Ambas, escrito en chino y en español para su conveniencia. Las mujeres decidían qué pedir mientras charlaban sus opciones.

Entre su sincronizada conversación se escuchaban pocas palabras, casi como si hablaran en clave

-Algo picante…- decía Alex

-Definitivamente, el número 13 también- respondía Citrus casi de manera instantánea

-Recuerda debemos pedir el plato de la casa con raíz de loto-

-Oh si, definitivamente-

-¿Camarón?-

-Tus alergias, Alex…

-No son tan graves, viviré

-Oh mira, tofu picante en el 98

-Se oye exquisito, definitivamente debemos pedir ese

-¿Té negro con rambután o con jengibre?

-Rambután, es más suave que el jengibre y lo disfrutas más

-¿Arroz?

-Blanco pero… creo ya pedimos suficiente- respondió Citrus un poco más despacio para bajar el ritmo de la conversación –Igual la casa que compré para ti está a unos veinte minutos de distancia de aquí, caminando-

Alex vio a la rubia con un interesante brillo en sus ojos, pues ese restaurante era muy especial para ella, habiéndolo visitado un par de veces en el pasado por medio de recomendaciones en línea, además que le recordaban tiempos mejores donde su relación con su familia no era tan increíblemente distante y le preparaban una vez cada luna azul los platillos originarios del país asiático de donde provenían las generaciones anteriores a la suya. Alex tomó la mano de Citrus con sus dos manos, le sostuvo fuertemente y casi con lágrimas en sus ojos le expresó –Este es uno de los mejores momentos de toda mi vida-.

-No es nada… de verdad- agregó la otra mujer, que se ruborizó un poco ante tales palabras y la reacción de Alex en general –sé que te gusta esta área, puedo ver por qué-.

-Mayormente es más segura, higiénica, amigable, menos ruidosa… Es su propio pueblo, ya que está fuera de la ciudad con su propio tipo de personas pero me atrevería a decir es mucho mejor que la ciudad, simplemente… más caro- agregó Alex, cuyo estómago hizo un fuerte sonido debido a que ya tenía hambre.

-Oh, no vi venir eso. Te pusiste tan feliz que te dio hambre de repente- dijo Citrus con una sonrisa –Permíteme pedir la comida- agregó ante de señalar para que una de las meseras les tomara la orden.

Alex se sentía bastante bien en ese momento, sabiendo que iba a estar en el área de la cual se enamoró desde el primer momento en que le vio, pero nunca teniendo la esperanza de poder costearlo tan prontamente en su vida y en parte hasta se le había olvidado completamente qué tanto iban a ordenar, pero lo primero que les llevaron fue el té, extremadamente caliente en una tetera asiática y un par de pequeñas copas que hacían juego para servirlo. Prontamente llevaron una ligera sopa de alga marina y vegetales con tofu para comenzar. Y mientras iban comiendo los meseros llevaban más y más platillos, normalmente uno grande con lo que hubieran pedido, algo para servir y platos pequeños para que pudieran elegir cuánto de cada porción tomarían, llegaron al punto en que necesitaron unir una mesa a la que ya tenían debido a que se estaban quedando sin espacio.

Al terminar con la sopa, comenzaron con los platillos fuertes, el de la casa con raíz de loto que tanto deseaba Alex, sus bellas figuras blancas con agujeros dentro adornaban tan perfectamente el plato que se cuestionaba la raíz acuática realmente se formara así naturalmente, su textura crujiente y delicado sabor se complementaba con la salsa de otras que acompañaba la carne. Desde el punto de vista de Citrus, Alex comía tan entusiasmadamente que simplemente hubo silencio y se notaba era más ágil utilizando palillos chinos que con cualquier otro utensilio. Uno por uno llegaban más platillos a su mesa hasta llenarla. Había un poco de todo; “mapu tofu” o soya con salsa de chiles picantes acompañado de carne de res, vegetales y hongos salteados con semillas de ajonjolí, arroz blanco que Citrus pidió de todas formas al ver tan contenta a Alex, los majestuosos bolillos dulces “bao-zi” rellenos de char-siu, rollitos de primavera al vapor con una bella tela casi transparente y salsa dulce, gyozas rellenas de mariscos, huevos con cebollín y camarones… y por ultimo de postre Jian Dui, unas deliciosas esferas de arroz fritas rellenas de dulce frijol rojo y cubiertas completamente en semillas de sésamo blanco y negro. Definitivamente Alex y citrus no se terminaron todo eso.


	13. [1,757]

Pidieron lo que quedó de comida para llevar pues recalentarían las sobras por uno o dos días en lo que terminan la mudanza y siguieron bebiendo té, que ya había quedado tibio al transcurrir el tiempo, Alex daba pequeños sorbos entre ratos pues había comido demasiado y se sentía un poco lenta.

-No debimos pedir tanto- expresó con un cierto malestar en su tono.

-Creo que nos emocionamos…- le contestó la rubia, quien se veía mucho más fresca que la otra mujer.

-No me dejes volver a hacerlo…-

-No te puedo prometer nada, te ves muy linda cuando te emocionas por comida y no me puedo resistir- respondió la infernal mujer con una sonrisa y un poco de pena en su expresión en general.

Alex gruñó.

-Gruñes mucho últimamente, te vas a sentir mejor si vamos a caminar-

-Ahora no…- dijo en un largo y profundo gruñido.

-Qué mal… pensé te gustaría ver la casa donde vas a vivir…- dijo Citrus, volteando a ver hacia la recepcionista, su expresión cambiando a una más casual y seria, luego tomó un sorbo de té.

Alex suspiró -¿Por qué me haces esto…?-

La rubia volvió a sonreír -Iré a pagar, no queremos que nos prohíban volver a venir aquí. No te duermas-.

Alex apoyó su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla y en lo que esperaba vio hacia los lados, observando a las personas que llenaban el restaurante, la mayoría de aspecto asiático. En parte sentía nostalgia pues veía familias unidas y por otro lado sentía miedo, pues sus genes eran mestizos y no sabía si iba a poder adaptarse apropiadamente a la comunidad, siempre se sintió diferente de todas formas y a cualquier lado a donde fuera y para el momento en que Citrus regresó, ya había decidido ignorar esos sentimientos.

-Todo listo, podemos irnos- dijo la rubia, quien sostenía una linda caja de bambú donde llevaba la comida sobrante –hablé con el dueño y pregunté si tenían algo como esto, para nuestra casa nueva- agregó y extendió su mano para que Alex le sujetara.

-¿Tocaste a alguien para aprender a hablar en Chino?- preguntó la joven mientras le tomaba de la mano

-Obvio que si- le respondió Citrus de manera levemente presumida.

Después de levantarse Alex suspiró y salieron nuevamente, alejándose de aquel mágico restaurante que tanto le gustaba a la joven morena. A un paso constante pero no muy rápido se comenzaban a alejar del área urbana, pasando frente a bellas áreas donde se veían concentraciones de pequeñas estructuras arquitectónicas a las cuales no acostumbraba ver en la ciudad entre tantos altos edificios, incluso los callejones tenían diferentes formas ya que sobre la avenida principal estos se hacían hacia adentro pero con casas de ambos lados, hasta el fondo, cada una de ellas presentaba jardines con grandes y frondosos árboles y bellas franjas de pasto al frente, antes de la carretera por donde deberían transitar los autos. Por la hora no se encontraban muchas personas fuera pues los jóvenes seguían en la escuela y los adultos estaban en horario laboral. Para Alex era un lugar como ninguno en el que ha estado, donde podría sentir la seguridad de una comunidad más unida y sofisticada. Después de unos minutos de caminar al llegar a la última calle con casas y donde se cortaba la carretera, giró a la derecha y caminaron hasta el fondo, donde una casa de considerable tamaño se mostraba con un lindo jardín al frente el cual exhibía un lindo árbol de limones y un letrero que decía “se vende” en letras rojas, pero éste estaba tachado con un una pegatina que decía “vendida”. Citrus sin dudarlo entró por la puerta delantera del inmueble –Esta es, como te dije no está tan lejos-.

Asombrada, Alex observaba la arquitectura del lugar, paseándose por todas las habitaciones las cuales casi no presentaban muebles de algún tipo pero si había varias instalaciones de resistente madera, incluso el suelo del lugar hacía poco sonido al caminar, indicando que estaba construido con materiales completamente sólidos y de buena calidad, de una madera un poco más fina que los pocos muebles que se presentaban. En el primer piso solo la sala y media cocina ocupaban tanto espacio como su apartamento completo, dos habitaciones pequeñas paralelas en un pasillo después de la sala, un baño y un armario. Y en el segundo piso el dormitorio principal con un enorme baño privado, un enorme armario y un balcón, también había una aislada habitación de tamaño considerable, como si su propósito fuera para una pequeña oficina, bajo las escaleras para ir al segundo piso una puerta que lleva a un sótano que fácilmente podría utilizarse como una habitación adicional, considerablemente ventilada y con suficiente luz del día. Mientras Alex exploraba cada habitación lograba ver partículas de polvo flotando a través de los rayos de luz que entraban entre las persianas de las ventanas. Lo último que era digno de mencionar era el jardín de atrás, más amplio que la casa entera en sí, donde había un bello espacio recreacional con el patio bellamente adornado, una parrilla con opción para gas butano y parrillas de hierro para carbón, un cobertizo de tamaño considerable y hasta atrás para limitar el área una división con pilares y ladrillos rojos. En su centro un camino de piedras para no dañar el césped que van desde el patio hasta el cobertizo y frente a múltiples franjas de tierra sin vegetación, que dan la impresión es para plantar flores o arbustos varios. Y después de la división de ladrillos que marcaba el fin de la propiedad, del otro lado se ve una vegetación más verde, frondosa y salvaje, plantas escalando la fuerte pared de ladrillos, dientes de león, césped más alto y descuidado que mientras más se aleja de las propiedades, más frondoso se tornaba y árboles comenzaban a tomar lugar que más lejos, junto con arbustos, cubrían completamente el horizonte.

Alex y Citrus caminando tranquilamente y platicando qué muebles podrían poner y en dónde, qué decoraciones colocar, qué pintura utilizar para darle más vida al interior entre anécdotas de la vida actual de Alex y pequeños pedazos de las vidas anteriores de Alex y sus interacciones con Citrus por parte de ella. Se sentaron en varios lugares a charlar, incluyendo el mostrador de la cocina que era mucho más grande, mientras revisaba el mueble que se supone serviría para guardar utensilios y hasta un gabinete que ya planeaba llenar con una amplia selección de cosas. Alex estaba absolutamente emocionada, era su casa ideal y no paraba de hablar sobre ello. Llegó un punto en el que el tiempo solo transcurrió mientras ambas charlaban y el sol bajó hasta que los sutiles tonos blancos de luz natural del día se convirtieron en naranjas típicos de un tranquilo ocaso de primavera.

Ambas mujeres decidieron regresar utilizando el mismo servicio de la aplicación del celular de Alex y decidieron regresar a la ciudad que pronto dejarían en el pasado. Durante el viaje Alex, ya sintiéndose mejor después de que el tiempo transcurriera, posó su cabeza en el hombro de Citrus y comenzó a quedarse dormida. Ya de noche, al llegar al apartamento la mujer despertó, y a pesar de las insistencias de Citrus de seguir descansando ella ansiosamente insistió en terminar y dejar todo listo para la mudanza.

Mientras terminaban de organizar cosas siguieron intercambiando ideas para su nuevo lugar.

-Me gustaría un verde aguacate para mi habitación, con bordes dorados o cafés- mencionó Alex.

-Yo quiero el sótano y definitivamente un corinto con patrones en amarillo pollito le quedarían bien- agregó la rubia.

-No querrás decir un… ¿amarillo limón?- le respondió la joven con una pícara sonrisa y aguantando la risa.

–Sí, amarillo limón quedaría bien, pero me agrada como dices pollito- exclamó Citrus entre risas ante el mal chiste de Alex –Es bueno dejemos todo listo para irnos, pero igual tenemos unos buenos tres días antes de que vengan a recoger todo-

-Tendré que lavar ropa dentro de dos días y dejar una caja vacía para guardar eso… creo también compramos mucha comida, ¿no?-.

-Nah, para nada- expresó la rubia –Hagamos algo rico cuando terminemos con las sobras del restaurante, dejaremos todo vacío para el tercer día-.

-Suena como un plan, me he sentido bastante bien y me gustaría cocinar algo más elaborado que lo normal- respondió Alex.

Las mujeres evitaron salir del apartamento durante los dos días, los cuales pasaron rápido desde la perspectiva de ambas, ya que se pasaron el tiempo ordenando, clasificando y empaquetando las pertenencias de Alex, que no eran pocas pero tampoco eran demasiadas, cabe mencionar que Citrus, entre ratos, tomaba algunos descansos para seguir con sus trabajos en línea. Al final del segundo día dejaron todo listo para transportarlo al camión de la mudanza y como si nada se quedó el apartamento completamente vacío, ambas mujeres observando el esfuerzo que habían puesto en mover todo.

-Y así quedó todo, completamente vacío. Puedes ver algunas marcas de sol en el piso- dijo la rubia.

-Viví sola mucho tiempo pero agradezco haber pasado buenos momentos en este lugar- exclamó Alex –pero… hay una última cosa que quiero hacer- agregó mientras sacaba su confiable navaja de bolsillo y corrió hacia la vacía habitación donde dormía. La mujer se puso de rodillas y golpeaba el piso con la punta de la navaja cerrada, causando sonidos secos –Siempre sentí un pedazo del suelo estaba flojo por… aquí- dijo cuando el sonido cambió a uno vacío y levantó la pieza de madera que estaba por la cabecera de su cama.

Citrus calmadamente le siguió hasta donde estaba y le observó, recostándose en el marco de la puerta –No pensé que lo fueras a hacer, o que recordaras donde estaba esa cosa floja-.

-Tengo que hacerlo, sino no me sentiré tranquila- le respondió mientras tallaba la pieza de madera en el suelo, después de un par de minutos y con un poco de sudor en su rostro le mostró a Citrus -¡Listo!- exclamó.

Citrus se sonrojó un poco –Esto… no lo habías pensado antes- dijo sorprendida.

-No, no. Se me ocurrió en el momento, de haberlo pensado antes te podrías haber enterado- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sostenía la pequeña pero alargada tabla de madera en la cual tallado con prisa decía “GRACIAS, CITRUS Y ALEX 20XX”. Alex con cuidado colocó la tabla de regreso en su lugar, guardó su navaja y salió del apartamento mientras tomaba de la mano a Citrus, para irse de la ciudad y no regresar.


	14. [1,671]

Ambas mujeres salieron aproximadamente a las nueve de la mañana, en un vehículo a parte del que llevaba sus pertenencias. El viaje fue muy cómodo para Alex, pues dentro de ella estaba la certeza de que logró cerrar un capítulo de su vida de manera adecuada, a diferencia de cuando se fue sin decir nada en su pasado. Esta vez había logrado hacer un pequeño hogar junto con Citrus y llevaba todo lo bueno de este junto con ella a otra ubicación, con más oportunidades y buenos momentos esperando a suceder.

Al llegar, los trabajadores que ayudaban con la mudanza comenzaron a llevar sus pertenencias a sus debidos lugares. Alex y Citrus comenzaban a organizar las cajas donde habían guardado sus cosas, poniéndolas todas en su debida habitación para irlas desempacando y guardando en los próximos días. Los trabajadores terminaron aproximadamente a medio día pues casi no tenían pertenencias notablemente grandes, las únicas incluían la cama de Alex, su colchón, algunos muebles varios y un refrigerador. Se despidieron de las mujeres y éstas les agradecieron por su servicio.

Pues sin mucho qué hacer y con un tiempo de espera que debían dejar pasar para volver a utilizar la mayoría de sus pertenencias, decidieron ir a ver el súper mercado más cercano. Donde compraron algunas botanas de origen asiático, sodas en envases de vidrio y una bolsa de hielo, pues el ardiente sol del mediodía y el subir y bajar escaleras con pesadas cajas haciendo estaban agotando a Alex.

Al llegar pusieron un tapón de un lado del fregadero de la cocina, colocaron todo el hielo, le dejaron caer un poco de agua y sumergieron las botellas de vidrio en la fría mezcla para que perdieran temperatura rápidamente, Citrus abrió la llave de agua del otro lado del fregadero para dejarle caer en sus manos y lavar su rostro, Alex se quedó observándole –Creo es la primera vez que te veo hacer eso- señaló.

-Hay una primera vez para todo- contestó la rubia mientras se sacudía las manos y cerraba la llave.

-Te ves un poco cansada, ¿eso es normal?- preguntó Alex.

-A veces- respondió vagamente.

La joven de cabello azul suspiró pues si podía observar un comportamiento levemente diferente en Citrus, hubo un poco de silencio mientras la rubia se quitaba el exceso de agua del rostro, Alex veía hacia otro lado.

-Permíteme refrescarme también- le dijo la joven para interrumpir el silencio mientras abría la llave y de igual forma se empapaba el rostro con agua, Alex tardó más en realizar la misma acción pues repitió un par de veces en lo que sentía regresaba a su temperatura normal.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó Alex al terminar, mientras se quitaba el exceso de agua del rostro con su propia playera negra.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Citrus, quien le veía con su habitual sonrisa, aunque su respiración se veía levemente agitada. Pero sin dudarlo tomó una de las botellas que estaban entre el hielo y se la ofreció a Alex –después de una de estas nos vamos a sentir mejor-.

Alex tomó la botella para abrirla, esta tenía un tipo de tapa especial pues la punta donde se bebe el líquido es de un tipo de goma con poca elasticidad donde lo único que evita escape lo de adentro es una bolita de cristal del tamaño de una canica pequeña que se sostenía en su lugar con la misma fuerza que causaba la soda del líquido al intentar escapar, esta se empujaba hacia abajo con una punta de plástico que tenía la misma botella causando que escapara el gas y generando el particular siseo que hacen todas las bebidas carbonatadas al abrirse. Citrus tomó una botella para sí misma después de que la otra mujer tomara la suya. Alex claramente esperaba a que la rubia abriera su botella.

-¿Salud?- dijo la joven de cabello azul mientras elevaba un poco la botella y le veía a Citrus con una pequeña sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

-¡Salud!- respondió la rubia mientras en forma de brindis levantaba y suavemente chocaba su botella contra la otra para que hiciera ruido el vidrio –Por nuestro nuevo hogar-.

-Por nuestro nuevo hogar- repitió Alex, su sonrisa ahora más relajada y ambas bebieron de las botellas el dulce líquido claro con natural sabor y aroma a melón.

Después de eso comieron algunas de las botanas y comenzaron a organizar las pertenencias y ver qué hacía falta de colocar mientras tomaban de las mismas sodas, colocaron una televisión en la sala, el pequeño sillón de Alex y organizaron la cocina y el armario de limpieza, sin darse cuenta cayó la primera noche en su nuevo hogar y la humana comenzaba a verse cansada, quien colocó una caja en el mostrador de la cocina y estiró su espalda –Creo deberíamos ver la habitación pronto, tengo que dormir en algún momento- expresó –No estoy segura si los de la mudanza dejaron la cama puesta-.

-¿Vamos a ver?- preguntó la rubia mientras Alex estiraba sus brazos.

-Si, vamos- dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, Citrus se levantó del lugar de donde estaba y le siguió.

Al entrar a la habitación el soporte de madera de la cama y el colchón estaban aún cubiertos completamente en el plástico que se les cubrió para mantenerlos protegidos de daño durante su transporte, cada uno en extremos diferentes de la gran habitación principal.

Mientras Alex planeaba cómo mover todo de manera eficiente, Citrus caminó delante de ella –Yo lo hago no te preocupes- dijo antes de transformar su brazo en sus clásicos tentáculos del mismo oscuro color que su forma fundamental, y rápidamente le dio un azote justo en el medio del colchón, paralelo a los lados más largos, para romper el plástico el cual se abrió hacia los lados con el pequeño rebote que dio después del golpe.

Citrus tomó la decisión de hacer eso y lo hizo tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Alex -¿No se puede dañar así?- preguntó después de que la rubia lo había hecho.

-No lo pensé…- expresó Citrus con una expresión de preocupación y sudor en su rostro, su brazo sin regresar a su forma humana.

-Citrus ¿Qué está pasando? No sé cómo explicarlo pero estas actuando diferente- expresó la preocupada humana.

Citrus sacudía su extremidad para que regresara a su forma normal, pero se notaba que estaba teniendo dificultad para lograrlo, no le respondió a la mujer.

-Citrus…- le quiso llamar la atención la humana mientras su preocupación por la infernal mujer comenzaba a crecer.

La rubia le veía de reojo con intranquilidad en su mirada, más preocupada en los problemas que estaba teniendo con su propio físico.

-¡Citrus!- dijo Alex con un tono más fuerte e imponente, frustración enojo comenzando a acumularse en su interior.

-¡Gasté toda mi energía!- dijo Citrus frustrada, su extremidad ultraterrestre se desplomó con una frustración diferente a la de Alex –O la mayoría. Si uso toda regresaré a mi forma original y mis habilidades no funcionan bien, cuando te volví a ver tenía una pequeña reserva pero… ahora tengo menos y no puedo hacer mucho al respecto, no sé qué es lo que estás pensando. Solo puedo buscar en mis memorias pero temo lastimarte o no hacerte sentir bien…- agregó con un tono afligido.

La frustración de Alex se calmaba con cada palabra que decía la mujer, pues comenzaba a tener sentido. Ella caminó hacia Citrus y le abrazó por la espalda –Citrus… no dudes en decirme cómo te sientes… tal vez no seas humana pero sentir temor es normal…- le dijo con un tono más calmado.

-Me molesté demasiado cuando vi que estabas en peligro, el sentir tu miedo… Alex… la ira se apoderó de mi, no quise hacerte sentir mal, no quise asustarte…- decía Citrus, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Alex suspiró –Citrus… no creas que es necesario me expliques eso ahora, no si te hace sentir mal o si crees me hará sentirme mal. Agradezco todo lo que haces por mi, desde lo más profundo de mi ser…- dijo, luego acercó su rostro hacia la oreja de la otra mujer y dijo en voz baja -¿Puedes recuperar tu energía?- preguntó.

Citrus asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo darte mi energía de la misma manera en que tu la tomas?-

La otra mujer asintió nuevamente.

-¿Te molestaría si lo hago?-

La rubia movió su cabeza hacia los lados en forma de negación.

-¿Te sentirías mejor si te ayudo a tomar mi energía?

Y Citrus asintió.

-Okay- dijo Alex mientras bajaba su rostro al cuello de Citrus –Ya todo va a estar bien. Quiero que estés bien- susurraba, su tibio aliento cosquilleando la piel de la otra mujer, quien comenzaba a calmarse. Seguido a eso, le dio un dulce beso en esa sensible área –Estamos juntas- le besó nuevamente –Y te quiero tanto- Alex pausaba y le besaba nuevamente después de hablar, sus manos bajando a los costados de la cadera de Citrus.

-Y mira, los roles han cambiado- dijo la humana entre risitas.

-Que boba- le respondió la rubia, riendo de igual forma, ya completamente calmada.

-Te oyes más contenta- dijo Alex y le volvió a besar el cuello –Y si bien entiendo, tu forma física está creada a partir de mi propia información genética así que debe ser tan sensible como el mío… considerando eres más humana en este momento…- dijo antes de seguirle besando pero ahora de manera más apasionada, sus manos suavemente acariciando, de arriba hacia abajo, los costados de la cadera y abdomen de Citrus, cuyo cuerpo se sentía bastante relajado.

Su conexión psicológica no era tan potente como otras veces, pero su conexión emocional se sentía diferente. Era más humana debido al estado de Citrus y a ninguna de las dos mujeres les parecía extraño, de hecho era tan cómodo que incluso la infernal rubia comenzaba a ceder ante los mismos humanos deseos que Alex normalmente sentía, su respiración agitándose y su vitalidad lentamente comenzando a regresar.


	15. [1,679]

La joven humana tenía a su merced a aquel ser que decía ser parecido a un demonio, completamente vulnerable y más parecida a un humano que nunca. Ese ente extra terrenal que podía saber todo lo que ella pensaba, sentía, conocía y había aprendido con el simple acto de tener contacto físico con ella, que estuvo a su lado por tantos eones que no podía siquiera dudar en su amistad y sus palabras.

Justo ahí, con un cuerpo similar al de Alex, comenzando a sentir esa lujuria que tanto aprisionaba a la humana normalmente, con su temperatura elevándose lentamente. La humana de manera muy sutil y cuidadosa decidió morder el cuello de la otra mujer, no con la intención de dejarle una marca sino de darle un poco de placer diferente al convencional. Deslizándose por debajo de las ropas de Citrus, las manos de Alex iban subiendo por su torso hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales masajeó con movimientos circulares a través del sostén deportivo que había tomado prestado, frotando, sintiendo y estimulando sus ya erectos pezones a través de la tela, mientras desde atrás mordisqueaba a la mujer en el cuello y el hombro.

Alex sacó su mano izquierda de debajo de la ropa de Citrus al mismo tiempo que dejaba de morderle, y con esta le tomó de la mejilla derecha para que volteara hacia la dirección donde se hallaba su propio rostro y poder besarle mientras le tocaba. Por lo que parecía la primera vez Citrus se veía y sentía estremecida por los movimientos y acciones de la joven humana que causaban su cuerpo terrenal aumentara su temperatura y deseara tener más de ese dulce placer. Mientras Alex besaba los labios de la mujer, su mano se posó en su hombro y lentamente recorrió el cuerpo de Citrus hasta bajar a su cadera, donde por encima de sus prendas frotaba su mano contra el mons pubis y los muslos de la mujer. Aun usando su otra mano para jugar con sus pechos y con sus labios presionándose en contra de los de la otra, incluso Alex comenzaba a sentir el deseo crecer en su interior, un fuerte cosquilleo que le obligó a bajar su otra mano, deslizar ambos de sus pulgares por debajo de los pantalones que llevaba Citrus, parar de besarle y quitarle las prendas. La humana sin decir palabras pues realmente no tenía necesidad de hacerlo pues la otra mujer era la que seguía sus movimientos a la perfección, le hizo dar la vuelta y le ayudó a quitarse la playera negra y el sostén deportivo que llevaba puestos. El rostro de Citrus se veía completamente diferente, pues su usual expresión es una de alguien seguro de sí mismo con un toque de presunción, en ese momento su expresión se veía su ansiedad de que la estimulación aumentara y un pequeño toque de vulnerabilidad que le ha dado un sentimiento de ternura a Alex, quien de igual forma se quitó sus propias ropas de la manera más rápida y eficiente que pudo para después empujar tranquilamente a Citrus hacia el colchón que estaba en el suelo, donde se recostó y seguido de ella Alex también, pero apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo a un lado de la rubia. Con la otra mano acarició su piel y bajó hasta su entrepierna, que por decisión de ella su físico tenía genitales femeninos. Al ser un poco más familiares con estos, Alex con sutileza movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo para rozar el exterior de los labios de la vagina de Citrus, los cuales ya estaban levemente húmedos. La rubia colocó su mano izquierda en la espalda de la joven humana y levemente le haló para que ella pudiera recostarse sobre la infernal mujer, mayormente para poder sentir su piel, quien ahora en vez de usar su mano para estimularle había cambiado a solo su dedo medio y anular, aumentando un poco la velocidad de sus movimientos y presionando un poco más fuerte para poder tocar el clítoris de la rubia al hacer el movimiento hacia abajo, repetidamente lo que le hacía reaccionar de tal manera que se aferraba a Alex cada vez que sentía como su parte más sensible era estimulada, por más leve que fuera. Hasta que sus dedos simplemente se deslizaron dentro de la húmeda vagina de Citrus, lo cual le hizo gemir un poco más fuerte de lo que Alex lo haría normalmente. -¿Todo bien? ¿Te está gustando?- preguntó la mujer de cabello azul, a lo que Citrus le afirmó de manera no verbal y auditiva.

Alex repetía el movimiento de masajear el interior de la otra mujer, después de cierto número de repeticiones intentaba introducirlos lo más profundo que podía, pero mayormente intentaba estimular la entrada, después de sentir que la mujer lubricara lo suficiente con su anticipación, comenzó a utilizar su pulgar para estimular su clítoris cada vez que hiciera el movimiento de penetrarle. Citrus gemía con una voz como la que nunca había escuchado Alex en ninguna otra ocasión, quien quitó su mano y se detuvo por un momento solo para moverse y colocar su rostro en la entrepierna de Citrus. Por un momento la rubia se vio desconcertada pero al sentir los labios de Alex tocando sus labios vaginales su cuerpo completo se estremeció e incapaz de contenerse comenzó a jadear pues sentía que no soportaba más el esperar a que su cuerpo llegase al orgasmo. La humana presionó sus labios contra los genitales de Citrus y abriéndose paso con la lengua empezó a hacer movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris, entre momentos alternando entre lamer la entrada vaginal de Citrus y saborear el líquido que salía de esta. Cuando sintió que el clítoris de la mujer se retrajo y sin dejar de estimularle con la lengua moviéndose en espirales, Alex con su palma hacia arriba volvió a meter uno de sus dedos dentro de la rubia y con repetidos movimientos presionaba su interior hacia arriba para estimularle profundamente. Pronto su vagina se estrechó, anunciando que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y redujo los movimientos de su lengua a cortos y rápidos en vertical, haciendo que la mujer tuviera un fuerte orgasmo, palpitando rápida y fuertemente. El cuerpo de la mujer se estremecía y a pesar de eso, Alex no paraba de estimularle, hasta que sintió las palpitaciones del interior de Citrus comenzaban a ceder, luego sacó su dedo y lo relamió de forma ruidosa, lo cual causó que la ya satisfecha rubia sintiera nuevamente un ligero cosquilleo por dentro.

-Alex…- dijo la rubia mientras intentaba recuperar fuerzas.

-¿Si?- le preguntó la joven con una expresión coqueta y una leve sonrisa.

-¿Podrías seguir…?- dijo suavemente.

-¿Quieres que siga?- preguntó Alex.

-Tu aún no has terminado…- expresó la rubia con un poco de pena –Creo ya podría usar mi brazo un rato- agregó mientras movía su brazo derecho, el que había convertido en tentáculo el cual se dividió en dos por la punta, a simple vista parecía del largo y grueso que normalmente le agradaba a Alex. La humana se recostó encima de Citrus y con sus dedos comenzó a jugar con sus rubios cabellos mientras le observaba –Vas a tener que decirme qué es lo que quieres ¿sabes?- dijo con un tono calmado.

-Quiero que logres correrte también- contestó Citrus, un poco frustrada.

-Podríamos solo estar aquí recostadas- respondió con una sonrisa –es agradable, no me molesta-.

El tentáculo de Citrus se posó en la desnuda espalda de Alex, gentilmente masajeándole mientras bajaba hasta llegar a su glúteo.

-Citrus… solo dímelo, no es necesario uses tus poderes todo el tiempo, sigo con la idea de que no tienes mucha energía aún- expresó Alex.

Citrus gruñó profundamente.

-Hey, no copies eso también- expresó Alex –solo dime qué hacer-.

-Ponte de rodillas frente a mí- balbuceó la rubia con pena.

Alex le hizo caso y se posó frente a ella de tal forma que su mons pubis quedaba frente a los labios vaginales de Citrus –Bien, ¿y qué sigue?- preguntó con una presumida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Podrías…- Citrus balbuceó nuevamente pero Alex fue incapaz de escucharle ya que lo dijo en un tono muy bajo, entre dientes.

-Perdón, no te entiendo cuando hablas así ¿Podrías repetirlo?- preguntó la humana.

Citrus gruñó nuevamente un poco frustrada y visiblemente apenada –Tómame como lo haría yo normalmente, por favor, no lo soporto más. Quiero sentir cómo me tomas y me haces tuya. ¡N-no sé! Tal vez lo disfrutarías- expresó en un tono más demandante y fuerte, pues a pesar de haber logrado tener un orgasmo y recuperar parte de su energía, su cuerpo todavía deseaba más y su energía era más fácilmente compartida cuando penetraba directamente a Alex.

-Ah, que bellas palabras, señorita. Me halagas- dijo Alex mientras se agachaba levemente para ver a Citrus de cerca, apoyándose con sus manos a los costados de la otra mujer –Dilo otra vez- dijo con un tono levemente sádico.

Citrus le vio con su rostro sonrojado y una mirada completamente seria, subió su mano hacia su mejilla y fuertemente le pellizcó y le haló un poco –Te estás pasando- dijo con un tono tan serio como su expresión.

-Ow, ow…- expresó Alex pues si le había dolido que Citrus le pellizcara la mejilla –Lo siento, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo mientras volvía a erguir su espalda –Solo dime qué planeas hacer con tu brazo antes de intentar algo- añadió mientras se acomodaba y tomaba las piernas de Citrus para acomodarles también.

El ultra terrenal brazo de Citrus se escabulló por un espacio que se hallaba entre la entrepierna de ambas mujeres y se dividió nuevamente, para tener tres diferentes terminaciones en la punta, dos más gruesas que la del medio –Mira, pues las puntas más grandes van dentro de ti y de mí y la del medio es para…- Citrus volteó a ver hacia otro lado con pena -¿Por qué me da pena decirlo verbalmente?- expresó.

-Disculpa, entiendo mejor con instrucciones pero creo ya sé hacia dónde va esto…- respondió Alex.


	16. [1,689]

La rubia le veía a Alex con anticipación y deseo que no había logrado saciar después de un solo orgasmo, con humanidad más presente en ella que nunca, vio como Alex tomaba con su mano derecha el tentáculo que Citrus había logrado formar con un poco de dificultad, para la humana al tacto este se sentía suficientemente sólido como para penetrar dentro de una vagina y además de eso lo suficientemente flexible como para moverlo en formas no tradicionales sin causar incomodidad. Con una expresión de concentración, Alex usó su mano para insertar el tentáculo dentro de Citrus lentamente con movimientos de adentro hacia afuera para lubricarlo debidamente, con la técnica de la humana este se deslizó dentro de ella sin problema alguno, el rostro de la rubia mostrando claro placer. Luego decidió cambiar y realizar el mismo proceso con la otra punta ancha del tentáculo, para utilizar esa natural lubricación, el primer tentáculo goteaba un poco de ese mismo líquido en la mano de Alex, cuando ambas de las terminaciones del tentáculo se sentían suficientemente resbaladizas, la joven humana se posó encima del cuerpo de Citrus, apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo y sin soltar el tentáculo se fluidos de ayudó con la otra mano para insertar la punta que estaba cubierta en los la rubia el cual le penetró rápidamente debido a que ya estaba lubricado, dejando el tercer y más pequeño tentáculo entre sus cuerpos. La joven humana regresó a una posición erguida y lentamente empezó a hacer movimientos de adelante hacia atrás con la cadera, los cuales causaban que las divisiones del tentáculo se movieran las tres juntas de acorde a sus movimientos, los tentáculos estimulaban a ambas mujeres tanto por dentro como por fuera, pues la terminación más pequeña al moverse estimulaba el clítoris de ambas. Sin que pasara mucho tiempo, la rubia estaba jadeando nuevamente, Alex al darse cuenta se apoyó en su mano izquierda nuevamente para acercarse hacia Citrus y con su otra mano jugar con sus pechos mientras se movía para generar fricción con los tentáculos y estimularle al mismo tiempo que ella misma se daba placer. Desde el punto de vista de la rubia, era como si la humana tuviera una personalidad completamente diferente, más dominante y agresiva, lo cual definitivamente le estaba agradando y le excitaba excesivamente pues estaba sintiéndose como su presa por primera vez. Ahora Alex logró alcanzar un tipo de excitación diferente, un impaciente impulso que le daba placer cada vez que se movía hacia adelante para penetrar a Citrus con su propio tentáculo, que le impedía parar a pesar de que su cuerpo diera claras señas de cansancio, lentamente moviéndose de manera más vigorosa y rápida. Hasta que ambas mujeres ahora jadeando, la humana más que la otra y con sudor en su frente y escurriendo por su rostro, estaban a punto de culminar, Alex se posicionó encima de la rubia dejando caer la mayoría de su peso en ella mientras le jadeaba y gruñía cerca del oído, en ese momento Citrus cerró sus ojos y con su mano izquierda le abrazó fuertemente mientras gemía de placer, la humana aceleró los movimientos de cadera que hacía en la rubia hasta que su físico cedió a la estimulación y sus movimientos se tornaron más toscos y temblorosos mientras experimentaba el fuerte placer del clímax al mismo tiempo que la rubia. Y sin darse cuenta le compartió un poco de energía demás a la rubia, la cual superaba las cantidades que le había dado desde el momento que le conoció hasta la última vez que intercambiaron favores sexuales, causando que perdiera el conocimiento encima de Citrus incluso antes de terminar de tener el orgasmo.

Sin ningún tipo de daño más que un fuerte cansancio y un leve dolor muscular, Alex se mantuvo en un estado de sueño por un buen tiempo, aunque como efecto secundario de ceder durante el orgasmo se sintió como varias horas puro placer. Cuando comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento durante una mañana, lo único que oía era el sonido de un timbre a lo lejos, sin realmente tener el deseo de despertar dio un par de vueltas en su cama enredándose entre las cobijas. El sonido del timbre insistió un par de veces hasta que Alex se dio cuenta que a pesar de sentirse lejano, este provenía desde el interior de la casa aunque ni siquiera tenía idea de que la propiedad poseía un timbre, la joven se sentó y se levantó aún aturdida como si no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo un orgasmo, vio a su alrededor y todo estaba ordenado y en su lugar, incluso la cama estaba perfectamente arreglada excepto por las cobijas que movió mientras dormía. Su cuerpo no tenía ningún tipo de prenda puesta lo cual no le extrañó y miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar alguna prenda, cuando en su mesa de noche se encontró con una playera negra que compró de talla muy grande hace mucho tiempo colocada de tal manera que parecía se la habían dejado para que la tomara, se la puso encima y por suerte le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta. La persona que se encontró era una mujer de aproximadamente su misma edad, cabello oscuro, largo y lacio, más alta y delgada, con piel blanca y ojos color miel. La misteriosa mujer sostenía una caja de cartón y vio hacia abajo a Alex –Buenos días- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa –accidentalmente nos dejaron otro paquete para Citrus y venía a dejárselo, tú debes ser su compañera de cuarto… cuál dijo era tu nombre… Alex, ¿verdad? Gusto en conocerte-

-S-si, mucho gusto- balbuceó la morena, quien por dentro se preguntaba cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo pero a la vez se hallaba completamente desconcertada por la belleza de la mujer quien le dio la caja de cartón.

Ambas se quedaron paradas en el portal en silencio por un momento, Alex sin decir nada con la caja entre sus manos y la alta mujer sin realmente saber qué decir pero sin sentirse incómoda que, sin que Alex se diera cuenta, le vio de arriba hacia abajo e intentó ocultarlo pero se sonrojó levemente e interrumpió el silencio –Bien, dale eso a Citrus y mis saludos ¿si?-.

-O-okay, nos vemos- balbuceó Alex y cerró la puerta cuando la otra mujer se dio la vuelta, se quedó parada por un momento cuando reaccionó y tocó su rostro el cual se sentía caliente, pero uno de sus muslos estaba un poco frío, al pasar sus dedos por este sintió un viscoso líquido y vio su mano, al juntar sus dedos para sentir el líquido y separarlos se dio cuenta de que el líquido era claro y pegajoso, asumió era la respuesta de su físico ante el placer que estaba sintiendo mientras dormía y se su rostro se sonrojó más profundamente pues se dio cuenta que la deslumbrantemente atractiva mujer le vio y supo en el instante qué era ese líquido que escurría por la pierna de Alex. Sin decir nada se puso a buscar a Citrus, a quien no encontraba por ninguna parte hasta que se detuvo por un momento en la cocina y escuchó atentamente, se oía música a lo lejos pero dentro de la casa, siguiendo el sonido Alex caminó hasta la puerta que se encontraba por debajo de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, al abrir la puerta se escuchaba un poco más fuerte la música, la cual definitivamente parecía folk rock, un género que disfrutaba Alex a pesar de preferir el silencio. La joven bajó por las escaleras al sótano donde encontró a Citrus en nada más que bragas, pintando las paredes con un rodillo y pintura de color rojo oscuro, se notaba la rubia se estaba divirtiendo pues cantaba en voz baja con una sonrisa mientras movía cuidadosamente el rodillo para cubrir las paredes en pintura.

-Ci-Citrus…- tartamudeó Alex para llamar su atención.

La rubia se detuvo y volteó a verle, su expresión era de clara emoción, acto seguido tomó un teléfono celular que había colocado en el piso y detuvo la música para luego tomar la caja de las manos de Alex, arrojarla por algún lugar al azar y lanzarse a abrazar a la joven -¡Alex!- expresó mientras le estrujaba.

-Citrus- dijo con un poco de dificultad pues le estaba apretando muy fuerte.

-Oh, lo siento- declaró la mujer mientras le soltaba a la humana, pero colocó sus manos en los hombros de Alex –Me gusta que estés despierta-.

Alex pausó un momento para recuperar aire y suspiró mientras veía a la rubia -¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- le preguntó.

-Más o menos siete aburridos días- le respondió la otra mujer.

Alex se quedó sin palabras intentaba balbucear preguntas pero ya estaba lo suficientemente aturdida como para formular oraciones.

-Conectamos mucho por un momento, eso junto con el hecho de que mi forma física requería grandes cantidades de energía causaron que me dieras gran parte de tu vitalidad y tu energía sexual, la cual incluso en este momento sigue un poco fuera de control- dijo Citrus, acto seguido vio hacia abajo entre las piernas de Alex, quien aún estaba completamente confundida.

-Permíteme revisar tus memorias y pensamientos- dijo Citrus mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de la humana –Ohhh ya veo- expresó –Okay, no te preocupes. Vamos arriba por agua y te explico todo. Pues ya estoy mejor y más en control de mis habilidades. Según vi ya lo notaste- exclamó mientras le soltaba del hombro y la mejilla para tomarle de la mano, Alex solo caminó con ella hacia el primer piso a la cocina.

Mientras la joven humana le observaba, la rubia tomó un limón del refrigerador y lo partió en una tablilla de madera usando su sobrenatural mano que cambió de forma y regresó a la normalidad de forma tan rápida que lo único que alcanzó a ver Alex fue una mancha borrosa por una fracción de segundo. Lo exprimió en un vaso de vidrio y sirvió agua en este para que se mezclara correctamente.


	17. [1,694]

-Toma- le dijo Citrus mientras le daba el vaso, Alex aún bastante distraída –le puse limón como te gusta- agregó y la joven tomó el vaso y comenzó a beber hasta que se lo terminó.

Hubo silencio por un momento, aunque la rubia le veía a la humana con una sonrisa un poco diferente, estaba buscando el momento indicado para hablar –Te gustó esa mujer, ¿no?- dijo después de un rato.

-¿Q-Quién es? ¿Por qué tenía nuestro correo? ¿Por qué te conoce?- balbuceó Alex rápidamente.

-Yo te entiendo pero si le hablas así de rápido, ella nunca te va a entender- le respondió Citrus –Le dicen Hall por Halloween, vive en la otra calle y los del correo tienden a dejar nuestros paquetes allá. Ha venido a dejarnos unas cuantas cosas que he pedido por internet. Un día de estos estuvimos charlando y cambio de traer los paquetes viene a estudiar acá porque, según ella, sus compañeros de cuarto son muy ruidosos-.

-No puedo creer que haya estado viniendo acá ¿cuánto tiempo llevan así?- expresó Alex entre dientes.

-Cuatro días, este será el quinto- respondió la rubia.

-Oh no, oh no ¡¿va a venir otra vez?!- dijo la humana, claramente perdiendo la tranquilidad que estaba comenzando a tener nuevamente.

Citrus tomó a Alex y le sentó en el mostrador de la cocina –Te gustó mucho Hall- le habló con un tono tranquilo –Siento un poco de envidia de tu parte, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, le he estado hablando de ti y parecía querer conocerte. Le he dicho que todavía estabas mudándote y que vendrías en estos días-.

-¿Si…?- dijo Alex con un tono más calmado y con interés en su voz.

-Te pareció muy sensual- añadió Citrus mientras acariciaba los muslos de la mujer frente a ella.

-Si…- respondió con un suspiro.

-¿Te la quieres coger?- preguntó la rubia.

Alex contestó de manera incomprensible en voz muy baja.

-Es difícil entenderte así, Alex-

-S…si…- dijo en un tono bajo, como si no quisiera admitirlo.

-¿”si” qué?- dijo Citrus con una dominante sonrisa mientras sus manos delicadamente comenzaban a separar las piernas de Alex.

-¡Si me quiero coger a Hall!- exclamó la mujer en un tono fuerte y decidido, su rostro completamente ruborizado y con clara vergüenza.

Mientras la joven confesaba sus sentimientos, Citrus rápidamente deslizó fuera de su cuerpo la única prenda de ropa que tenía puesta, exponiendo al aire un grueso y ansioso tentáculo –Ya sabía- reconoció la rubia –pero es bueno lo admitas-. Después de sus palabras, con su mano le indicó a Alex que se acostara en el mostrador, la otra mujer lo hizo con cuidado y sin decir ya más, derrotada emocionalmente cerró sus ojos y permitió que la rubia le tomara, pues su deseo sexual parecía haber aumentado desde que despertó. Citrus tomó la pierna de Alex con su mano izquierda y lamió su otra mano, dejando una buena cantidad de saliva en su palma y delicadamente la frotó en su tentáculo para lubricarlo efectivamente, tomó su otra pierna ya con su mano libre le sostuvo fuertemente, sin dejar pasar un momento más insertó de golpe la totalidad de su húmedo y extraterrenal miembro dentro de la vagina de Alex, quien solo inhaló fuertemente al sentir un choque de placer debido la fuerza con la que le había penetrado. Al estar ambas completamente mojados en sus propios líquidos facilitaron completamente la penetración permitiendo que pudiera penetrarle rápidamente sin causar incomodidad, Citrus con su tradicional sonrisa y completa calma veía como Alex gozaba que le fornicaran de esa manera –Que cara tan linda la que haces- le hablaba la rubia para estimular a la humana de manera auditiva –A Hall seguro le gustaría verla-. De alguna manera las palabras de la rubia lograban que la humana se excitara más y la única manera en que lograba demostrarlo era con gemidos y con momentáneos espasmos alrededor del tentáculo de Citrus -¿Te estás imaginando que es ella quien te está cogiendo?- dijo con un tono casi sádico mientras aumentaba la velocidad con la que penetraba a Alex.

-S-si- respondió la humana con dificultad entre fuertes jadeos quien cubrió su rostro con su brazo izquierdo.

-Oh Alex… voy a terminar…- dijo Citrus, imitando a la perfección la voz de la mujer con la que Alex fantaseaba, lo cual causó que su interior comenzara a estrecharse rápidamente.

Al momento en que su interior comenzó a palpitar rápidamente en éxtasis, la joven humana repitió el nombre de la mujer casi como susurros y entre jadeos, Citrus sin parar de penetrarle nuevamente llenó el interior de Alex con el pegajoso líquido blanco que tanto le gustaba.

En sí, el acto no habrá durado más de tres cortos minutos, la lujuria de la humana era increíble incluso para Citrus. La cumbre del acto sexual podrá haber tardado unos veinte tres segundos, tan intenso como la fuerza y rapidez con que la rubia le había penetrado. Después de unos momentos cuando el interior de Alex dejó de estremecerse alrededor del tentáculo de la infernal mujer, esta misma lo sacó permitiendo que el líquido dentro de Alex pudiera salir, un viscoso chorro pudo oírse al caer en el suelo. La humana se podía ver completamente agotada, jadeando y goteando una mezcla de sus propios fluidos y los de Citrus, su cuerpo completo aún en el resplandor del orgasmo e intentando recuperar fuerza. La rubia aun sosteniéndole por las piernas, cambió la forma física de su tentáculo a una vagina, pues se sentía más cómoda de esa forma y a este momento preferiría no distraer a Alex con más deseo sexual.

-¿Ya tienes la cabeza clara?- le preguntó Citrus.

Alex jadeó por unos segundos y suspiró –Si… gracias, no sé qué pasó-.

-Tu energía sexual se descontroló y al ver a otra humana que fuera de tu agrado simplemente empeoró- agregó la rubia.

-Momento- dijo Alex y abrió los ojos –si no me he desmayado… ¿significa que estoy soñando?-

-Te voy a dar una cachetada para que veas no es un sueño- le respondió la rubia, un poco seria –después de la última vez tengo una reserva más grande y más control sobre cómo tomo tu energía, por otra parte pareces tener más, al punto de que tu deseo sexual nubla tus pensamientos y funciones lo cual es un efecto secundario de estar conmigo pero se puede resolver fácilmente con una cogida-.

-Vaya, mi sueño de toda la vida, que mis problemas se resuelvan cogiendo- expresó Alex mientras se sentaba.

-Básicamente así fue- respondió Citrus con una risa mientras ayudaba a Alex a ponerse de pie- deberías ir a bañarte, Hall vendrá en la tarde y estará aquí hasta la noche, puedes invitarle a cenar-.

Alex sonrió con solo pensar tendría la oportunidad de estar con la misteriosa Hall y conocerle un poco –Si, si…- dijo completamente embobada.

-Aunque si vas a ponerte así mejor entro en la bañera contigo y te manoseo toda la tarde- añadió Citrus.

-Nah, estaré bien- le contestó Alex mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el segundo piso.

-Bien, subiré a dejarte ropa nueva en lo que te bañas- exclamó Citrus en lo que la joven se marchaba.

Citrus bajó al sótano a revisar el paquete que le había llevado Hall y a traer unos paquetes que había pedido para Alex, mientras la humana subía para usar el baño de la habitación principal. Una enorme habitación estilo asiático con piso de madera en vez de frías lozas, a su derecha una ducha y tina del mismo estilo asiático en un área encapsulada con bellos vidrios nevados, suficientemente iluminado con luz por área, a su izquierda un clóset considerablemente grande junto a un lavabo de cerámica blanca y por último al frente un pequeño cuadro del área separado completamente del resto donde se encontraba el toilette. Para Alex un concepto diferente en baños pero muy efectivo y organizado, en su mente el único deseo de llenar la tina con agua caliente y sumergirse un rato, pero primero una ducha. Al ver a su alrededor ya estaba todo organizado como si lo hubiera estado utilizando, seguramente Citrus encontró el tiempo para poner sus jabones y toallas en su lugar. Alex abrió la llave de agua de la tina y le dejó llenando mientras se duchaba, intentando acostumbrarse a los reguladores de agua de ese lugar. Tardó un poco más de veinticinco minutos pues aún requería un poco de esfuerzo el sacar todo el viscoso líquido con el que Citrus le llenaba cuando copulaban, pero fue casi suficiente tiempo para que se llenara completamente la tina de madera, con el agua un poco más caliente de lo que Alex esperaba se sumergió de todas formas, causando que se le erizara un poco la piel, pero después de un rato se acostumbró y se relajó. Si bien Alex era una persona de estatura un poco baja, la tina era considerablemente grande y podría llegar a cubrir hasta su barbilla si le permitía rebalsarse de agua, en el tiempo que estuvo ahí hasta sus pensamientos lograron desacelerarse pues en su mente siempre había algo.

Después de un rato Citrus le interrumpió –Alex ¿no cierras la puerta? Oh no, alguien podría verte desnuda- dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Oh? ¿En serio? ¿Alguien como una rubia pervertida?- le contestó la joven en un tono más irónico y ambas mujeres rieron.

-¿Todo bien? Me encanta la arquitectura de ésta área, hasta los baños están tan perfectamente diseñados- dijo Citrus mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Alex –Solo mira, esta cosa tiene una función para mantener caliente el agua o para volverla a calentar en tan solo unos minutos- añadió mientras le mostraba unas de las varias y extrañas perillas que habían a un costado de las llaves de agua.

-Oh, para eso sirven esas cosas- dijo Alex mientras veía hacia donde Citrus apuntaba.

-Si, y bien. Te compré un poco de ropa mientras estabas en coma. No tardes mucho, debes comer eventualmente. Y tal vez podemos ir a comprar cosas para cocinar la cena, algo que pues… llame la atención de Hall- dijo, con una sonrisita y una mirada picara para esa última parte.


	18. [1,682]

Alex se sonrojó, cerró sus ojos y sonrió mientras se sumergía en el agua, dejando flotar burbujas mientras exhalaba aire lentamente. Citrus se levantó –Estaré en el sótano para cuando termines- y se fue a atender sus propios asuntos. La joven humana sostuvo la respiración un rato bajo el agua para disfrutar el momento, cuando comenzó a sentir incómodo volvió a salir del agua y respiró normal. En su mente pensamientos de qué podría cocinar, que no sea muy simple pero que sea capaz de llamar la atención de cualquiera, mientras más exploraba sus opciones, lentamente se iba hundiendo en el agua lentamente. “Algo que deba hacer en el horno…” pues a veces los aromas pueden llegar a notarse desde fuera de las casas. “Un postre simple, fresco…”, “dos acompañamientos…” y como un rayo le vino a la mente la cena perfecta para llamar la atención de alguien, con una idea clara en su mente Alex se levantó tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió, se sacudió el agua cual animal salvaje, tomó una toalla y caminó cuidadosamente a su habitación.

Sobre su cama, cuyas cobijas ya estaban estiradas y organizadas, vio el atuendo que le había dejado la rubia, observó los detalles de las prendas y las olfateó un poco pues el aroma a ropa nueva siempre le ha parecido muy agradable e inalcanzable por algún motivo.

Todo lo que se puso en ese momento era completamente nuevo, suave y agradable al tacto, lo que más le importaba. Ropa interior deportiva para libre movimiento y comodidad, de color naranja vivo. Jeans negros, de otro material diferente a la mezclilla para variar, que se estiraba y ajustaba a la forma del cuerpo de Alex, corte alto y con bolsillos de verdad. Una playera de manga larga la cual tenía un particular diseño en negro y magenta donde se hacía una especie de degradado con una específica técnica de sombreado usada en comics donde líneas fuertes se interponen sobre un fondo de otro color para dar el sentimiento de colores diferentes cuando solo hay dos colores sólidos, la parte de abajo “degradándose” a magenta mientras los dos tercios de arriba presentaban en su mayor parte la tela de color negro. Calcetas negras de su marca de preferencia para complementar los colores de su pantalón y zapatos casuales de tela negra con costuras blancas pero cintas en escalera del mismo color magenta que su playera.

Cada detalle perfecto para Alex, con suficiente movilidad, estilo como ninguno otro que haya probado en el pasado y un sentimiento de confianza en sí misma y de verse más madura para impresionar a la mujer que había hallado increíblemente atractiva. La joven fue al baño y observó su atuendo en el espejo con una gran sonrisa. Secó su cabello, lavó sus dientes y bajó a buscar a Citrus, quien parecía tener una obsesión con el color rojo ahora. Encima llevaba puesta una chaqueta que parecía de un equipo universitario; torso rojo con botones y decoración en las aperturas, pero a diferencia del clásico estilo, en vez de tener mangas blancas tenía mangas negras. La misma corta pantaloneta de mezclilla y el pantalón elástico ajustado por debajo, pero ahora en vez de calaveras este tenía patrones en forma de pulpos que parecían estar hechos con los caracteres “C:ミ” .

-Te ves bien- expresó Alex a la rubia.

-Tu no estás nada mal- le contestó Citrus -¿Ropa nueva?-.

-Tal vez…- respondió Alex en un tono burlón para molestar a la infernal mujer.

Su respuesta fue tomarle rápidamente por el cuello con el brazo y despeinarle el cabello con la otra mano mientras decía –Deberías darme las gracias, pequeña mal agradecida- a forma de broma.

-Gracias, su infernal majestad- respondió Alex entre risas.

Ambas mujeres decidieron salir y comer algo ligero fuera para luego ir al súper mercado y comprar lo que necesitara para la cena y el resto de la semana. Para variar un poco las cosas, esta vez Alex estaba dirigiendo a Citrus de la misma manera en que la rubia lo haría normalmente. Si bien la humana normalmente era distraída, en esos momentos parecía ser alguien diferente, completamente concentrada pero relajada de igual forma. Tomó todo lo que necesitaba y un poco más incluyendo salsa de tomate, no kétchup, leche, pastas varias de trigo, gelatina en polvo, cereal, leche, frutas y verduras frescas, algunas sopas instantáneas, cola sin azúcar, café.

Al terminar ambas mujeres regresaron a su casa por eso de las dos de la tarde y Alex comenzó a preparar lo que tenía planeado mientras Citrus pasaba el rato en una laptop que había adquirido recientemente. Mientras Alex cocinaba, Citrus le mantenía conversación y entre tantas palabras que intercambiaron la humana se enteró de que Citrus estaba haciendo más dinero que nunca e invirtiendo en negocios pequeños entre otras cosas que realmente no pudo entender, pues su conocimiento en economía no era tan grande. A parte le mencionó que Hall estaba alquilando una habitación con varias personas una calle antes, todas se llevaban por apodos basados en festividades o festivales tales como Halloween, Christmas, Valentine, Krampus, Oktoberfest y Coachella. “Un puñado de salvajes” en las palabras de Hall.

Alex iba de un lado hacia otro y a pesar de estar consciente que Citrus tenía su mismo conocimiento en cocina y sus mismos recuerdos, ella quería hacer todo sola sin exactamente saber por qué. Pero definitivamente no era por Citrus, quien se le notaba un poco aburrida pero de igual forma le daba gusto ver a la humana trabajar tan duramente debido a la fuerte atracción que sentía hacia otra humana. Alex estuvo bastante ocupada durante un par de horas, sin incluir el tiempo que le tomó organizar sus compras para la semana, justo cuando le estaba poniendo los toques finales a su obra maestra sonó el timbre y entró en pánico –Citrus- dijo en voz baja -¿Vas tu o voy yo?- musitó mientras se acercaba al mostrador de la cocina que Citrus limpió previamente.

-¿Crees sea buena idea vayas tu?- expresó Citrus

-No…- dijo Alex, derrotada y suspiró para regresar a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Citrus se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta para recibir a Hall, Alex un poco molesta de no poder escucharles claramente.

-¿No te molesta que Alex esté preparando la cena?- logró escuchar que preguntó Citrus a la bella mujer que había entrado mientras caminaban al mostrador que estaban usando de mesa –No te preocupes, no hacemos ruido-.

-Oh, no. Para nada, si les causo molestia puedo regresar…- le respondió Hall, un poco apenada.

-Nah, está bien. Haznos compañía el día de hoy interrumpió Alex antes de que Citrus dijera algo, mientras cargaba un alargado plato de resistente vidrio hacia el horno, lo metió en este y cerró la puertecilla. Luego giró su cuerpo hacia la dirección general de donde venía la rubia junto con Hall –De hecho tengo un problema, tal vez hice demasiada comida y sería una pena no comer cuando salga del horno… ¿Nos harías el honor de acompañarnos? Citrus insistió ya que has sido muy amable al traer nuestro correo, es lo menos que podemos hacer- agregó.

Citrus desde atrás de Hall le miraba con una expresión de sorpresa y orgullo al mismo tiempo, pues le pareció Alex fue bastante astuta y mucho más segura de sí misma que lo normal.

-Aún debo estudiar- dijo la misteriosa mujer.

-Debe hornearse más o menos una hora, sabe mejor si toma su tiempo- agregó Alex.

-Lo pensaré- respondió Hall con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al mostrador, poniendo en sus piernas una mochila que cargaba y sacando de esta un libro que lo colocó en el mostrador

-Cuando empiece a oler lo que está cocinando, vas a querer quedarte- expresó Citrus, quien de igual forma tomó asiento en la punta del mostrador y siguió utilizando su laptop.

Hall rió suavemente y sacó de la mochila un estuche con unas gafas para ponérselas, dejó su mochila a sus pies y comenzó a leer en silencio.

-Okay, con permiso- Alex caminó hacia el baño del primer piso, donde vigorosamente mojó con agua fría su rostro, el cual sentía estaba completamente sonrojado. “Es tan bella” pensaba “su rostro parece tallado por las diosas alemanas”. La humana se detuvo un momento “¿Es alemana?” se preguntó a sí misma. “Si tan solo se pusiera unas trenzas…”, “no, no, ese es un estereotipo y pensar en estereotipos está mal”… “si ella fuera alemana le dirían Oktoberfest y no Halloween, obviamente” pasaban las palabras por su mente mientras hacía gesticulaciones de varios tipos con sus manos. Ya de ultimo suspiró, y se vio en el espejo por un momento “vamos, solo es una mujer”, “tú puedes hacer que se fije en ti” dijo hacia su interior con una expresión decidida.

Al salir se sentó frente a Hall y se puso a ver su propio teléfono móvil para no distraerle, entre momentos viendo el libro de la mujer. Hall leía bastante rápido y tenía movimientos precisos al momento de utilizar un resaltador en su libro, aunque para Alex también se le dificultaba un poco leer las letras al revés.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba un aroma a diferentes hierbas, tomates asados y… pizza, comenzaba a llenar la cocina. Pero Hall no parecía del todo interesada lo cual comenzó a desanimar a Alex, Citrus al darse cuenta, le mandó un mensaje al celular y comenzó una conversación.

Citrus: “Todavía falta algo”

Alex: “Qué era?”

Citrus: “… el pan”

Alex: “Oh, si cierto. Grax”

Alex se levantó y caminó hacia la parte donde aún tenía espacio para preparar cosas, tan silenciosamente como pudo sacó una barra de pan baguette y la cortó en pedazos, luego le untó un tipo de mantequilla que había comprado, repitió el proceso hasta terminar con la barra entera mientras los colocaba en una bandeja, la cual luego metió al horno y regresó a su lugar.

Siguió pretendiendo el usar su celular mientras ojeaba a Hall y pensaba “no va a poder resistirse a esto.


	19. [1,749]

En cuestión de minutos Hall levantó la mirada y vio directamente a Alex, quien ya le estaba observando con una sonrisa y una expresión de que esperaba ella le volteara a ver. La misteriosa mujer se miraba seria pero su expresión rápidamente cambió a una más relajada con una sonrisa –Que astuta- dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes.

-Era cuestión de tiempo nada más- respondió Alex con su misma sonrisa.

Hall colocó sus lentes a un lado y cerró su libro -¿A qué hora vamos a comer?- preguntó, viendo a la joven morena frente a ella.

-Técnicamente ya podemos comer, solo déjame preparar la… mesa supongo- respondió Alex mientras se levantaba para ir a apagar el horno, Hall guardó sus cosas en su mochila nuevamente.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?- pregunto la alta mujer.

-No te preocupes, yo ayudo a Alex. Soy la única que sabe dónde está guardado todo- agregó Citrus mientras cerraba su laptop y la colocaba en un lugar donde no hiciera estorbo, se puso de pie y fue a tomar platos al gabinete -¿Cuáles platos pensabas poner?- preguntó la rubia mientras Alex tomaba toallas de cocina para sacar las cosas del horno sin quemarse.

-Los blancos grandes, los que supuestamente no se rompen- le respondió.

-Oh, si. No soportaron tu intensidad y se rompieron algunos de todas formas- agregó Citrus mientras Alex sacaba las cosas del horno y ambas mujeres rieron. La joven de cabello azul cuidadosamente colocó lo del horno en el mostrador, lejos de Hall quien solo les observaba completamente admirada por cómo se llevaban las extrañas mujeres de la otra calle, pues su dinámica era completamente diferente a lo que Hall conocía. Alex fue al refrigerador y sacó un plato hondo con hojas pequeñas y tomates en rodajas y vio a Hall –Oye ¿hay algo que no comas?- le preguntó.

-No realmente- respondió la bella mujer y en ese momento Alex supo que quería estar con ella más que nunca.

-Okay, excelente- dijo mientras tomaba el plato hondo y lo llevaba cerca de la estufa ya que en esa parte del closet de la cocina se habían guardado los elementos que más utilizaría al cocinar, como aceite, sal y pimienta, los cuales le puso al plato con hojas que llevaba, luego lo colocó en el mostrador –Citruuuuus ¿dónde hay cubiertos?- preguntó.

-¿Para servir? La segunda gaveta a la derecha del fregadero- respondió la rubia que estaba colocando los platos en el mostrador.

-Gracias- dijo Alex, que tomó lo que necesitaba de la gaveta y regresó al mostrador.

Mientras la joven de cabello azul ágilmente revolvía la ensalada, cortaba el plato principal en porciones de tamaño apropiado y servía, Citrus colocaba servilletas, tenedores y cuchillos para comer. Luego la rubia caminó al refrigerador -¿Van a querer soda sabor cola sin azúcar o agua para comer?- preguntó en general.

-Soda por favor- respondieron las otras dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

Citrus rió –Okay, tres sodas en camino- y colocó una lata para cada una de las mujeres.

Hall estaba tan distraída viendo a Alex y a Citrus que no se había tomado la molestia de observar detenidamente la comida. Desde el momento que comenzó a oler la cocina a mantequilla de ajo y hierbas italianas supo que debía ser un platillo similar, pero ya a primera vista se miraba todo mejor; una gruesa porción de lasaña cuya salsa tenía un sutil aroma a vino tinto, buen balance de mozzarella entre la pasta y hongos, a un lado una bella ensalada de pequeñas hojas de espinaca y tomate, sazonadas con aceite de oliva extra virgen, sal y pimienta, pequeños limones a los lados para acompañarle, y por último dos perfectamente cortadas rodajas de pan baguette con mantequilla de ajo y hierbas.

-Citrus mencionó que sabes cocinar pero definitivamente es mejor verlo que escucharlo- dijo Hall con brillo en su mirada, pues estaba completamente atraída por la comida que preparó Alex con tanto amor y deseo.

-Es un pasatiempo y una habilidad necesaria para sobrevivir, pero cocinar bien es un arte- mencionó Alex mientras tomaba sus utensilios para comer –y bien, muchas gracias espero les guste - dijo la joven de cabello azul y todas comenzaron a comer.

Hubo bastante silencio mientras comían, intercambiando palabras de vez en cuando, el sonido de una lata de soda siendo abierta, y todo le causaba gusto a Alex pues de esa forma sabía que sus comidas eran excepcionales, con el silencio de las personas que estaban muy ocupadas saboreando cada bocado como para charlar. Nadie tomó más de lo que sirvió Alex, y al terminar todas Hall se ofreció a recoger los platos, la joven de cabello azul le detuvo –No te preocupes, igual debo ir por el postre- le dijo y fue a dejar los platos al fregadero, luego tomó tres cucharas, un cucharón para servir y tres tazones para postre, los colocó en el mostrador y fue al refrigerador por otro plato hondo, un poco más pequeño que el de la ensalada y con tapadera, pero al momento que lo destapó un fuerte y dulce aroma a almendra llegó a Hall.

-Es simple, pero procuré usar fruta fresca- mencionó Alex mientras servía aromáticos y temblorosos cubitos blancos mezclados con fruta en trocitos.

-Se ve fenomenal- expresó Hall –Nunca había visto algo como esto, ¿es gelatina?-.

-Si, gelatina de almendra- respondió Alex.

-¿Dónde consigues gelatina de almendra?

-Considerando vivimos en un Asia Town enorme… me parece extraña la pregunta. Es un postre bastante común en la capital más grande de uno de los países asiáticos. Pero normalmente la hago con esencia de almendra- contestó la mujer de cabello azul mientras le daba su plato a cada quien y se sentó.

Citrus le agradeció y empezó a comer, le siguió Hall que estaba impaciente por probar y por ultimo Alex, quien se tomó su tiempo para saborearlo.

Al terminar las mujeres comenzaron a charlar, aunque Citrus tomó los platos y fue a lavarlos ya que Alex había hecho la cena y básicamente a Hall fue obligada a quedarse.

-Entonces acabas de llegar al vecindario- dijo la mujer de cabello largo.

-Así es, Citrus logró venir primero- respondió la morena frente a Hall, un poco incomoda por mentir pero al mismo tiempo con tranquilidad pues no tendría que explicar que estuvo una semana en un coma astral para darle vitalidad a la rubia.

-¿Van a tener más compañeros de piso?- preguntó Hall.

-No… no creo. No sé. ¿Citrus?- preguntó Alex.

-Nope, el negocio en el que Alex y yo invertimos está bien así que podemos cubrir todos los gastos entre las dos- respondió Citrus sin voltearles a ver.

-Genial, es cansado vivir con mucha gente. Yo vivo con cinco personas y- Hall gruñó –Les tengo afecto, pero es difícil cuando quiero estudiar- hablaba Hall mientras Alex le observaba y asentía entre ratos –Realmente nos tratábamos por nuestros nombres antes, pero con el tiempo Valentine decidió ponerle apodos a todos. Krampus es quien nos renta, tiene hermanos pequeños y por eso se pasó a vivir sola, con el dinero de papi y mami en su casa de verano. Valentine es quien nos puso apodos a todas, un poco torpe para el amor pero tiene buenas intenciones. Coachella es el tipo de persona que prefiere andar en una fiesta, tiene el sótano entero para sí misma porque ninguna de nosotras quiere escucharle cuando anda con… con alguien más. Oktoberfest es alemana y estudiamos juntas un tiempo durante mi etapa… oscura. Ella se encargó de que me llamen Halloween- hablaba la mujer, un poco frustrada pues parecía no tenía a quién contarle o alguna forma de expresar sus pensamientos.

-¿Está bien que me cuentes eso?- le interrumpió Alex a Hall.

-¿Eh? ¿Si? ¿No?- dijo la mujer, un poco confundida pues estaba bastante concentrada hablando… más bien, quejándose. –No tengo idea- dijo y suspiró.

Alex colocó su mano en el hombro de Hall y le sonrió –No te preocupes, si necesitas un respiro aquí tenemos espacio- dijo en un tono calmado y reconfortante.

Hall sonrió por un momento y después de unos segundos revisó su teléfono para ver la hora –Creo debería irme, es tarde y Krampus le hace honor a su nombre si alguien hace ruido.-

-Permítenos acompañarte- expresó Citrus mientras ponía el ultimo plato a secar.

-Es buena idea, es algo tarde- agregó Alex.

-No es necesario, creo ya tomé suficiente de su tiempo- dijo Hall.

-No hay problema- dijeron Citrus y Alex al mismo tiempo –Vengo de un lugar feo y no estaré tranquila si te dejo ir sola- añadió la mujer de cabello azul –A menos que… me dejes tu número de teléfono y me avises cuando llegues-

-Podrías solo pedirlo- le dijo Hall con una sonrisa, viendo justamente a través de Alex, directo en sus intenciones.

-¿Entonces te podemos acompañar? Sería bueno caminar un rato después de cenar- respondió Alex.

-Bien- dijo Hall con una calmada sonrisa mientras tomaba su mochila.

No era mucha la distancia que tenían que recorrer, simplemente irle a dejar a la otra calle y regresar. Al llegar a la casa donde Hall se estaba quedando, Citrus se quedó un poco atrás mientras usaba su celular, para que Alex pudiera tener un momento más privado con la alta mujer.

-Muchas gracias por todo- expresó Hall

-No hay problema, en serio. Es agradable tener a una persona tan encantadora como tu. Puedes llegar cuando quieras- le respondió Alex, ambas mujeres hablando en voz baja para evitar hacer ruido.

-¿Me prestas tu teléfono un momento antes de que te vayas?- le pidió la mujer de cabello largo a la morena, quien le afirmó con un “ajá” no verbal y le dio su teléfono desbloqueado, Hall tomó unos segundos en escribir algo, lo apagó y se lo regresó –Escríbeme cuando lleguen- le sonrió a Alex y se despidió de ella con la mano. La joven de cabello azul sin decir nada también le gesticuló una despedida con la mano hasta que Hall cerró la puerta.

Citrus caminó hacia Alex y le empujó levemente con el codo –Vaya, lograste que se fijara en ti y más- le dijo y le tomó por la muñeca para caminar de regreso, Alex aún con una expresión de sorpresa durante todo el camino.

Al entrar a su propia casa Alex sonrió y tomó a Citrus por los hombros -¡Tengo su número de teléfono!- expresó emocionada.

-Alex, escríbele. Te pidió UNA cosa y debes hacerlo- le recordó Citrus con su regular sonrisa.


	20. [1,722]

La joven humana completamente perdida en su emoción lo había olvidado, una leve expresión de sorpresa al darse cuenta, de inmediato sacó su teléfono móvil y buscó el número de la misteriosa mujer y sin pensarlo más le mandó un texto.

Alex: Hola

Alex: Ya llegamos

Hall ;) : Todo bien?

Alex: Si, excelente

Hall ;) : Graxs por todo

Hall ;) : Te veo mañana :)

La joven de cabello azul se sonrojó mientras veía ese último mensaje.

Citrus lo notó, no era difícil de ver de todas formas -¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó la rubia.

-Que me ve mañana. A mi específicamente- respondió Alex.

-Wow, que rápido me cambió. Supongo que cancelaré mis planes de enviarle fotos sin ropa- dijo Citrus en un tono de broma.

-No me jodas ¿es en serio?- preguntó Alex, sorprendida.

-Obvio no- respondió la rubia con el tono más serio que podía usar.

-Okay y pues… ¿estás bien con esto?- agregó la joven humana, levemente preocupada por la otra mujer.

-¡Claro! Me encanta verte así de feliz, los únicos momentos donde no le quitaste los ojos de encima a Hall fueron donde podías causarte quemaduras de segundo grado en las manos y me parece extremadamente tierno- le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba del cuello de la playera para caminar a la habitación principal en el segundo nivel.

Alex caminaba lentamente por detrás de la rubia, enviándole un último mensaje a la mujer de la que se había enamorado, una simple carita feliz para confirmarle que si espera su visita el día siguiente. Aunque después de un momento reaccionó a las palabras de la rubia –Citrus… ¿soy como tu mascota o algo similar?- preguntó Alex.

Ambas mujeres entrando a la habitación, Citrus sentó a la joven humana en su cama -Más o menos, podría describirlo así, pero si eres un poco más que alguien a quien puedo cuidar y mantener feliz. Nos hemos mantenido compañía por tanto tiempo que no podría verte como alguien inferior que no puede valerse por sí misma en cautiverio- le respondió mientras le quitaba la ropa, comenzando por los zapatos y seguido por la playera y el sostén –Es una constante que siempre eres una persona valiente y sensible, a pesar de que te importa más el aspecto emocional de la vida logras obtener un balance admirable cuando realmente crees es necesario- añadió la rubia mientras se quitaba su propia ropa. Citrus colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Alex y le movió sutilmente para que le viera directamente –Ya no intentamos conquistar el mundo porque no me lo permites, pues las personas destruyen tu imperio cuando ya no estás, las grandes y abandonadas pirámides en el desierto por ejemplo- le dijo con una sonrisa, Alex se veía intrigada.

-¿ESAS pirámides?- preguntó, haciendo énfasis para confirmar la ubicación de la que hablaba.

Citrus asintió con la cabeza para afirmarle, luego le abrazó a la joven humana, levemente despeinando sus azules cabellos entre sus dedos –Excelente en muchas maneras desde siempre. –

La reacción de Alex a los cariños de la rubia fue nada más que un simple y largo suspiro.

Las manos de Citrus bajaron por su cuello y espalda para acariciarle, lo cual causó se le erizara un poco la piel –Quisieras que fuera Hall quien te está tocando… está entre mis posibilidades, tomé una pequeña muestra de su información genética después de la cena, pero no tengo sus memorias y no podría actuar como ella-.

Alex cerró sus ojos y colocó sus manos en las caderas de Citrus, subconscientemente fantaseando, pensando en sus opciones y buscando dentro de sí misma sus deseos reales, pues comenzaba a sentir el deseo sexual comenzando a arder en su interior.

-No creo sea necesario, eres capaz de sentir deseo de todas formas. No me gustaría dañar tus pensamientos sobre Hall y arruinar las oportunidades que tienes con ella solo por un polvo. Pero si quieres intentar algo fuera de lo normal…- dijo la rubia, por un breve momento al terminar de hablar Alex sintió que la piel de la infernal mujer se calentó un poco más de lo normal.

Al abrir sus ojos la humana se vio a sí misma sin ropa, sonriéndole para mostrarle los puntiagudos dientes de un sanguinario depredador. Realmente no se sorprendió demasiado, al contrario, estaba completamente intrigada al punto en que su mente se calmó en ese mismo instante, su deseo carnal mezclándose con una extraña perversión relacionada a su propia vanidad y el hecho de que normalmente no sería posible el encontrarse con un sádico clon de uno mismo.

Sin decir nada Citrus empujó suavemente a Alex para que se recostara en la cama y se sentó sobre sus piernas para estar más cómoda, luego con sus dos manos comenzó a masajear sus pechos en movimientos circulares, dándole un poco más de atención a los pezones los cuales prontamente se erectaron ante la estimulación de los calientes dedos de la infernal mujer. Alex le observaba detenidamente pues era como si su propio reflejo le estuviera tocando, sus propios genitales goteando su impaciencia en sus pantalones, además de que su natural cabello cian llamaba mucho la atención cada que se movía al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo. Citrus después de un rato de jugar con sus pechos se apoyó con su mano derecha en la cama y se agachó para lamer el pezón de la joven humana, su otra mano cambió a masajearle el pecho con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, pellizcando su pezón levemente entre la base de sus dedos como tanto le gustaba. Su lengua hábilmente jugando con su pezón, entre momentos poniendo su cálida boca sobre este y succionando con mucho cuidado antes de dejarle ir para dejar que caiga caliente saliva sobre su el pezón y volver a jugar con este con su lengua. Las diferentes sensaciones en cada uno de los senos de Alex hacían que su deseo aumentara, su rostro ruborizado como si fuera la primera vez que alguien ve su torso descubierto. Citrus paró por un momento y se levantó para quitarle a Alex las últimas prendas que tenía puestas; su pantalón y ropa interior. La infernal mujer se puso de rodillas y tomó una de las piernas de la humana para comenzar a besarle múltiples veces, subiendo por su pierna lentamente, donde al llegar a su muslo cambió de darle besos a darle suaves mordidas en ambas piernas. Las cuales iban aumentando en fuerza mientras más se acercara a sus intimidades, no lo suficiente como para hacerle sangrar pero si para dejarle las pequeñas marcas de sus puntiagudos dientes. Al llegar a la entrepierna de Alex, la otra mujer solo colocó sus pulgares a los costados de los labios vaginales de la humana presionó su rostro contra el medio, respirando tibio aire en esa parte sensible y se quedó observando a la humana, esperando a que ella hiciera algo. Alex tímidamente levantó su mano, la cual de manera temblorosa la dirigió y la colocó en la cabeza de Citrus, despeinando los azules cabellos que había conocido toda su vida. Al sentir esa mano, Citrus cerró sus ojos y con sus manos separó suavemente los labios de Alex para exponer su entrada vaginal y su clítoris el cual comenzó a lamer lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, dándole un dulce placer a la humana, quien solo usaba sus dedos para acariciarle la cabeza por donde le sostenía. Mientras más ansiosa se sentía Alex, más rápidos eran los movimientos que hacía con la mano, los movimientos de la lengua de Citrus volviéndose más largos para también lamer la entrada vaginal de la humana la cual goteaba su desesperación y cálida saliva de la infernal mujer quien le tomó a Alex por las piernas y levantó un poco su cuerpo, imponiéndose dominantemente en ella. Como reacción la humana se aferró fuertemente a las cobijas de la cama con la mano que tenía libre y por un momento a los azules cabellos con la mano que tenía en Citrus quien vigorosamente comenzó a estimular su clítoris con movimientos que no eran constantes sino que parecían al azar, intercambiando a movimientos en círculos con un cierto ritmo que causaba que Alex gimiera. Sin soportarlo más el increíble deseo sexual de la humana, la infernal mujer usó sus habilidades para cambiar de forma y alargar su lengua la cual lenta y húmedamente se abrió paso dentro de la vagina de la humana sin dejar de estimular su sensible clítoris mientras la movía. Al llegar a un largo que le parecía completamente placentero a Alex, Citrus comenzó a mover su lengua de hacia atrás y de regreso, poniendo su cuerpo entero en el movimiento para al mismo tiempo mover el cuerpo de Alex. Con perfecto control de su lengua ella estaba masajeándole las dos partes clave para la estimulación sexual de la humana, quien después de unas pocas penetraciones comenzó a jadear y su cuerpo se tensó en puro placer. Completamente desesperada y ansiosa por llegar al orgasmo, la humana colocó su mano un poco más atrás de la cabeza de Citrus y con rítmicos movimientos le movía para dirigir los tiempos en que le penetraba con esa larga y caliente ultra terrenal lengua, la infernal mujer siguiendo los movimientos perfectamente pues ambas mujeres habían logrado sincronizarse rápidamente. El interior de Alex comenzó a estrecharse como lo hacía usualmente pero sin siquiera darle tiempo a Citrus de reaccionar, la humana con su mano presionó un poco fuerte su rostro contra su entrepierna y rápidamente culminó la lujuria de la humana, su interior comenzó a palpitar sin control, su mano temblorosa y su cuerpo estremeciéndose con cada cúspide de placer. Citrus con dificultad intentaba seguir estimulándole, pues en el momento en que Alex le aplicó fuerza en la cabeza su lengua completa le penetró, yendo un poco más allá de lo que normalmente le penetraba la infernal mujer, dándole una diferente sensación a la humana cuyo orgasmo no duró tanto como otras veces pero para ella se sintió un poco más fuerte y diferente, pues le excitaba que los movimientos de Citrus no fueran completamente perfectos.

Al acabar, la infernal mujer sacó su larga lengua y se le quedó viendo a Alex, el rostro de Citrus completamente ruborizado y seriamente apenado pues no planeaba penetrarle tan profundamente.


	21. [1,712]

La humana suspiró y relajó su cuerpo, disfrutando aún del sentimiento que aún estaba en su cuerpo, su corazón aún acelerado. La otra mujer al notar que no le prestaba atención cambió su forma al de la usual rubia que prefería y se acostó al lado de Alex, quien puso su brazo alrededor de ella y le acercó a su cansado cuerpo, luego se acurrucaron juntas hasta que la humana se quedó dormida.

Nada particularmente notable pasó por un tiempo. Citrus tomó la idea de aplicar conocimientos de arquitectura moderna a lo que ya sabía y añadir algunas cosas al jardín de atrás pues era muy espacioso y se ocupaba de dirigir la obra, aunque sin falta le daba placer sexual a Alex por las noches pero su frecuencia iba disminuyendo pues comenzaban a pasar más tiempo con Hall, o por lo menos Alex si pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. A la infernal mujer no le molestaba pues le alegraba que su amiga pudiera encontrar y experimentar otros tipos de felicidad, si bien más simple que en otras veces, era amor en su forma más pura de parte de Alex.

Los días pasaban Alex y Citrus lograron terminar de pintar su hogar como lo habían planeado y poco a poco comenzaban a embellecerlo más con decoraciones varias que hacían feliz a Alex y a Citrus en sus respectivas áreas comunes, de igual forma iban consiguiendo más cosas con las cuales pasar el tiempo y divertirse, o simplemente hacían modificaciones de luz y agregaban uno que otro mueble útil. El chocante calor de verano comenzaba a intensificarse, en esos días el interés romántico de la joven de cabello azul llegaba por las tardes a estudiar, cuando el sol no era tan intenso y después de una hora leyendo, resaltando y tomando notas, pasaba tiempo con Alex con quien estaba mucho más cercana cada día. Normalmente incluían a Citrus cuando ella tenía tiempo libre pues se interesaba en otras cosas para darle espacio a Alex y que tuviera la oportunidad de cortejar a Hall. A veces pasaban un rato jugando videojuegos, en otras solo tomando diferentes bebidas y comiendo botanas mientras veían series o manteniendo una conversación después de la cena. Hall se notaba mucho más interesada en Alex cada día, ambas dando pequeños pero claros y seguros pasos hacia algo más que una amistad. Citrus cada vez más concentrada en sus proyectos tenía escaso tiempo que darle a Alex y a Hall pero de igual manera tomaba tiempo para divertirse de manera diferente entre las humanas.

Todas tenían habilidades diferentes y hacían una mecánica platónica excepcional, Hall era la más “madura”, la voz de la razón y la que mejores decisiones tomaba, podía manejar auto y conocía muchos lugares, entre sus favoritos estaba un muelle, siempre lleno de gente y con muchas cosas que hacer. Alex con su disposición y manera de ser siempre podía alegrar cualquier ambiente y hacer cualquier situación más divertida con sus bromas, al pasar mucho tiempo con ella se lograba notar mucho cuando no se encontraba su presencia, incluso cuando su rubia compañera estaba presente. Citrus iba más o menos para el mismo lado que Alex pero con un toque de rebeldía, con más voluntad propia y sin la inocencia de la mujer de cabello azul, llegando al punto donde lograba convencer a Hall de hacer cosas “incorrectas” nada que dañara a nadie o ninguna propiedad, no mucho. Como entrar en edificios abandonados por las noches y pintar algunas paredes, en lo cual Hall a pesar de estar en contra se veía tenía un increíble talento para hacer eso. Hall trabajaba entre semana y estudiaba sábados, normalmente tomaban uno que otro domingo entero y días festivos para salir a pasar el rato, a cambio Hall estudiaba un poco más por las noches el resto de la semana, y al final de cada día Citrus se despedía de Hall en el borde del jardín del lugar donde “vivía”, mientras Alex caminaba al portal y esperaba a que la alta mujer entrara. La casa de la otra calle era normalmente silenciosa, aunque otras veces se escuchaba alguna pelea entre las residentes o el fuerte ruido de alguna fiesta que organizaban para reconciliarse, la frecuencia en que Alex notaba ruido aumentó cuando las compañeras de Hall se dieron cuenta que se pasaba las noches afuera.

Las lluvias de verano eran un poco más comunes con el tiempo y antes de que el calor ya no fuera más, Citrus insistió que tuvieran un día de asado en su casa uno de esos pocos domingos que Hall podía usar todo el día para sí misma, ya que la obra que estuvo haciendo por fin había terminado después de unas semanas. Ambas humanas solo se enteraron de que Citrus supervisaba la obra, pero no más allá de eso; la ancestral mujer usó el conocimiento que había adquirido en arquitectura humana a través del tiempo para hacer una nueva instalación. Durante el viernes Citrus preparó lo que había detrás de la casa, durante el sábado antes de que Hall llegara fueron a hacer compras para las comida y al llegar Hall la rubia reveló que ya estaba todo listo.

Las humanas siguieron a Citrus a la parte de atrás de la casa y se asombraron al ver. Hall ya conocía lo más básico sobre la arquitectura pues todas las casas sobre esa avenida tenían el mismo diseño, por otro lado Alex parecía haber olvidado la existencia del jardín pues pasaba más tiempo en el interior. El elevado patio había sido extendido hasta llegar al límite de la propiedad, y en esa parte que había sido añadida se encontraba un blanco material que sobresalía por unos centímetros del piso para formar un gran rectángulo donde yacía agua y por un tercio del largo del área y en el medio del lado más corto había una rara parte erguida que era del mismo material similar a la madera del que estaba hecho el patio. Dado que estaba oscuro, Citrus caminó a esa parte y tocó unos botones, haciendo que múltiples luces iluminaran esa parte.

El rectángulo era profundo y estaba dividido en dos secciones, una grande que contenía la mayoría del agua y una pequeña que tomaba menos de un tercio del total, se le notaba estaba separada del resto del agua y tenía más implementos que el resto de la piscina, como un área más elevada para simular asientos y varios controles detrás de un cristal en la parte que estaba erguida y paralela contrala pared.

Citrus manipuló otros de los botones y palancas que se encontraban en la estructura alta por ambos lados dejó caer una elegante cascada en las aguas que habían, al mismo tiempo el área pequeña comenzó a burbujear –Está caliente, por si llega a hacer frío- mencionó la rubia –Y pues… ¿Qué les parece?- preguntó, pero Alex y Hall estaban en silencio, completamente asombradas pues se miraba extremadamente lujoso y tecnológico.

-Sin palabras… ya veo, esperen a ver el techo de la tina caliente, tiene un implemento que reacciona a la luz del sol para taparle durante el día- dijo la rubia.

-Esto es impresionante, no puedo creer hayan podido instalar todo esto en tan solo un par de semanas- dijo Hall para romper su silencio.

Citrus bufó humildemente –No es nada, en serio. Deberían probarla, ¿Lograste conseguir el traje de baño como te había sugerido por mensaje hace una semana, Hall?- preguntó.

-Oh, si. Está en mi mochila- respondió la alta mujer –Iré a traerlo-.

-Bien, aquí agregamos un cambiador, al lado de las hamacas- dijo Citrus mientras señalaba la dirección donde había una extensión del mismo color y material que la casa, desde su punto de vista a la izquierda de las hamacas. Luego se levantó y tomó a Alex por los hombros –Mientras tu ves eso, Alex y yo iremos a ponernos ropa más apropiada para la ocasión- dijo con una sonrisa y le guió a la joven humana al sótano, quien aún con su expresión de sorpresa solo se dejó guiar por la rubia. Al llegar a la habitación de Citrus por debajo del primer piso, Alex rápidamente se soltó y tomó a Citrus de la misma manera y le vio con su rostro completamente ruborizado – ¡Hall…! ¡En traje de baño…!- dijo en voz baja, con dificultad pues claramente toda la sangre destinada al cerebro de Alex para cumplir sus funciones de pensamiento básico se había ido a su entrepierna.

Citrus tenía una pícara expresión de orgullo en su rostro al ver la reacción de Alex –Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan- le dijo –Pero debes calmarte un poco-.

Alex asintió con la cabeza e intentó respirar profundamente, sin mucho éxito al principio pero lentamente con más control sobre sí misma –Esto es demasiado- suspiró.

-Solo disfruta el momento, te compré un traje de baño de una pieza, estilo cincuentero para resaltar tus curvas- le dijo Citrus a Alex, luego se acercó a su oreja –Imagina que Hall se está manoseando con solo pensar que tipo de traje de baño vas a tener puesto…- susurró con un tono travieso.

Alex soltó a Citrus cerró sus ojos y se lo imaginó, en lo que ella estaba distraída, la rubia le puso una caja entre las manos y comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa.

-Te voy a coger si no te cambias- le amenazó Citrus en forma de broma.

Alex salió de su fantasía –Espera… ¿Ahí donde pierdo yo?- le pregunto entre risas.

Ambas mujeres rápidamente se quitaron sus ropas de verano y se pusieron los trajes de baño. Alex lucía uno estilo vintage de los años cincuenta, de una sola pieza con vuelos para cubrir los pechos pero con un escote pronunciado, en su mayoría color negro con algo que parecían puntos de color verde y amarillo, pero viendo de cerca era un patrón de pequeñas piñas caricaturescas. Citrus en cambio tenía uno más revelador de dos piezas, la parte de arriba se sostenía por el cuello y complicadamente daba una vuelta frente a su torso para cubrir sus senos y se amarraba por la espalda, a simple vista parecía ser completamente rojo con detalles negros pero en realidad era un patrón con forma de chiles rojos.


	22. [1,671

Ya ambas mujeres listas subieron otra vez al primer piso, caminaron hacia afuera y se sentaron en la orilla de la tina caliente, mojando sus pies. Alex estaba inquieta y jugaba con el agua, ansiosa por entrar y por ver a Hall. De repente Citrus le llamó la atención a la joven de cabello azul, le sonrió y se sumergió en el agua, Alex al levantar la mirada vio a Hall quien vestía un traje de baño color rojo como el vino, dos piezas, la que cubría sus intimidades casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación y la de arriba no se sostenía a su cuello ni a sus hombros, un pequeño accidente y sus senos serían libres para ser observados por Alex, o eso estaba pasando por su subconsciente, su mente aturdida por ver el fuerte y tonificado cuerpo de Hall tan descubierto por primera vez. El rostro de la humana en la tina comenzaba a ruborizarse cuando Citrus salió del agua y le tomó de los brazos para arrastrarle al agua también. Cuando Alex sacó su cabeza para tomar aire, Hall estaba agachada en la orilla y le estaba observando –Estás roja- le dijo.

-El agua está un poco caliente para mí- le respondió Alex con una sonrisa, intentando actuar natural –Tal vez sería mejor entrar a la parte fría- agregó.

Hall asintió, se puso de pie y caminó al centro de la piscina, se sentó en la orilla y con cuidado sumergió sus pies en el agua –Está un poco fría- dijo y pausó por un momento –pero es fácil acostumbrarse- agregó después de un rato, luego se dejó ir en el agua.

Alex inhaló suficiente aire y le siguió, deslizándose por la orilla donde se conectaban las dos partes de la instalación. Ambas mujeres quedaron sumergidas por un momento, Hall salió a tomar aire y después de unos segundos le siguió Alex.

-El área profunda está del lado contrario a este- dijo Citrus desde el área caliente -Alex, recuerda relajar tu cuerpo para flotar en caso de que vayas muy profundo- le recordó.

-Okay- respondió Alex, quien se impulsó un poco para aferrarse a la orilla.

-Conseguí flotadores si quieres estar más segura de todas formas, hay un armario en el cambiador, están en el cajón del fondo- agregó la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba para disfrutar del agua.

Alex volteó a ver a Hall, quien parecía poder estar en el agua sin problemas -¿Tu si sabes nadar?- le preguntó.

-No precisamente - le respondió.

-¿Quieres un flotador?- agregó Alex a su pregunta mientras salía de la piscina.

-No te preocupes, prefiero estar en la parte media- le contestó la bella mujer.

Alex fue por los flotadores, habían de varios tipos y de múltiples cantidades, tomó uno en forma de chaleco el cual era de un intenso naranja, dos en forma de dona que tenían diseño de dona y uno que parecía tener diseño y forma de pizza, los cuales en el mismo armario logró inflar pues había un inflador mecánico instalado. Con el chaleco puesto, un flotador redondo en cada brazo y una enorme rebanada de pizza en la mano derecha caminó hacia la piscina, dejó caer los flotadores en el agua y saltó a la parte profunda, donde casi de inmediato volvió a la superficie debido al chaleco.

Alex levantó los brazos y se dejó ir hacia atrás -¡Genial! Funciona de maravilla- expresó con emoción

-Alex tiene un encuentro cercano con la muerte cada vez que está en agua profunda- dijo Citrus a lo lejos.

-¿Desde hace cuánto se conocen?- preguntó Hall, la mujer de cabello azul se congeló pues no tenía idea de qué responder.

-Podría decirse que desde la infancia- respondió la rubia sin siquiera pensarlo, Alex asintió aliviada por no tener que inventar algo.

-Con razón se llevan tan bien- añadió Hall.

-Así es pero eso aparte, ¿Quieren jugar algo? Alex, ¿viste la pelota de playa?- preguntó Citrus.

-No, creo que no la vi- respondió la joven mujer.

-Pensé que te llamaría la atención- dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie para ir a buscar el objeto del que hablaba –Tiene forma de aguacate, el color verde no es fácil de ignorar- añadió mientras caminaba al cambiador.

-Oh rayos, no puedo creer vendan algo así- dijo Alex.

Pero Citrus ya estaba yendo a traer el objeto. Mientras, la joven de cabello azul notó que Hall estaba teniendo un poco de dificultad con su largo cabello, pues por estar en el agua era difícil controlar su movimiento y este se venía a su cara. Alex para ayudarle le mostró que fácilmente lo puede quitar de su rostro, tapando su propia nariz y sumergiéndose hacia atrás, haciendo que por el movimiento su cabello no estorbara hacia el frente.

-Bien, aquí está. Ustedes dos contra mí, vayan a la parte alta de la piscina y yo estaré en lo profundo- declaró Citrus al regresar con la pelota en mano y lanzando el flotador adicional al medio de la piscina.

-¿No sería injusto?- preguntó Hall mientras se impulsaba a la parte alta.

-Ya verás que no- dijo Citrus con una sonrisa antes de lanzarse a la lo más profundo de la piscina, salpicando a Alex y a Hall.

Citrus no utilizaba sus poderes sobre humanos pero demostraba ser muy ágil con ese pequeño cuerpo que aparentaba ser humano, además de nadar eficiente y rápidamente. Aunque Alex lograba saltar considerablemente alto para su tamaño, considerando le llega a los hombros a Hall, quien estaba completamente asombrada a lo ágiles que eran las dos mujeres. Hall por delante en la parte media y Alex atrás como soporte, estuvieron varios minutos pasando la pelota de un lado a otro, quien permitiera cayera al agua perdía. Una competencia muy reñida e intensa, por un momento una leve lluvia cayó por unos segundos y eso no les permitió parar, hasta que Alex saltó de golpe hacia el frente, tan alta y velozmente que sorprendió a Hall y a Citrus, fuertemente golpeó la pelota la cual Citrus intentó golpear de regreso y se lanzó hacia un lado pero solo cayó al agua. Hall completamente emocionada abrazó fuertemente a Alex para celebrar, el rostro de la pequeña mujer completamente cerca de los grandes pechos de la alta mujer. Citrus sin salir del agua se acercó a la morena, como una presa le tomó de los tobillos y le haló fuertemente, por la humedad se deslizó fácilmente de entre los brazos de Hall, pero por reflejo Alex se aferró a la parte de arriba del traje de baño de Hall causando que de igual forma se deslizara y dejara libres los senos de la mujer. Y por una fracción de segundo, Alex logró observar sus majestuosos senos y rosados pezones antes de que Hall se cubriera con las manos, también por reflejo.

Cuando Citrus le soltó, Alex flotó a la superficie rápidamente y desesperadamente tomó aire pues le había tomado por sorpresa la broma de la rubia, Hall había volteado a la dirección contraria a donde estaba el dúo y arregló su traje de baño –Oh no, disculpa. F-fue un accidente ¡CITRUS, TE VOY A MATAR!- exclamó Alex.

-¡Lo siento Hall!- expresó Citrus y luego volteó a ver a Alex –atrápame- le dijo antes de salir nadando a la parte más profunda de la piscina.

Alex intentó seguirle pero al no saber nadar no pudo mantenerle el paso, se rindió y dejó que su cuerpo flotara en el agua –No puedo más, eso fue muy intenso para mi- suspiró.

-No es nada, Alex. Cuando salga la golpeamos por sorpresa- dijo Hall en forma de broma, pero aún con suficiente energía para seguir.

Citrus salió a la superficie –Tal vez deberíamos descansar y comer- propuso la rubia –tal vez vuelva a llover luego-.

-Posiblemente-dijo la mujer que estaba flotando en el agua, un poco distraída pues por un momento logró ver esos bellos senos y al mismo tiempo sentía vergüenza pues no planeaba verlos esa noche, mucho menos de esa manera.

Las tres mujeres salieron de la piscina y se secaron un poco con toallas que habían en el armario del cambiador, el calor un poco más fuerte debido a la pequeña lluvia que se presentó mientras estaban jugando. Alex fue a la cocina y sacó sodas en lata y agua con hielo y limón para que se refrescaran todas, sirvió las bebidas y se sentó al extremo contrario de donde se encontraba Hall, dejando un asiento de por medio. Citrus por otro lado empezó un pequeño incendio en la parrilla, de la misma manera en que Alex orgullosamente lo hacía y en lo que se apaciguaba un poco el fuego fue por las cosas para cocinar como carne, embutidos y algunos vegetales, pero por estar en envases tan espaciosos se quedó un poco chico el lugar sin llamas para colocar cosas en la parrilla, Citrus necesitó colocar algunas en la mesa donde Alex y Hall estaban sentadas, haciendo que la alta mujer se moviera de asiento y se sentara justo al lado de Alex. Todas las mujeres casualmente charlando y riendo, hasta que algo tomó por sorpresa a la joven de cabello azul, algo que Hall intentaba disimular; por debajo de la mesa su mano derecha parecía estar muy cerca de Alex, o más bien sobre su muslo específicamente, sin intenciones precisamente claras pues cuando Hall se dedicaba a charlar con Citrus, ella gentilmente movía su mano de adelante hacia atrás, acariciando la delicada piel de la mujer, pero quedándose estática cuando no tenía nada que decir. A partir de ese momento Alex dejó de hablar tan seguido y cuando hablaba tendía a tartamudear, su rostro claramente ruborizado, rápidamente bebiendo líquido para calmarse pero sin realmente lograrlo pues la mano de Hall cada vez iba más hacia arriba de la pierna de Alex, llegando hasta el punto en el que sutilmente tocaba su entrepierna con su meñique, como si quisiera provocar a la mujer de cabello azul de alguna manera.


	23. [1,721]

Aunque cada vez que Alex observaba a la otra mujer, ella con su otra mano bebía agua tranquilamente y miraba hacia la dirección de Citrus, incluso sonreía y actuaba de manera natural como si nada estuviera pasando por debajo de la mesa. Para la joven de cabello azul era como una placentera tortura, la sinfonía de una mujer completamente sádica… Ella sentía como su interior comenzaba a arder más que esa noche de verano y el líquido de su impaciencia comenzaba a brotar de su entrepierna. Sin saber qué hacer y sin soportarlo más, quiso mover su mano derecha la cual temblaba ante el nuevo sentimiento y gentilmente la colocó encima de la mano que tanto le torturaba, con su pulgar le acarició suavemente para indicarle que siguiera y lentamente Hall comenzó a adentrarse más y rozar las puntas de sus dedos en la intimidad de Alex. Aunque eventualmente fueron interrumpidas por Citrus, quien había terminado de cocinar parte de lo que había preparado y no planeaba cocinar mucho aparentemente, pues se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando pero fingió no saber nada. Distraerse un rato con comida le fue suficiente a Alex para calmar sus ansias un momento, al terminar mientras organizaban todo, Citrus insistió que Hall debería pasar la noche con ellas y una vez que ella aceptó la rubia se retiró al sótano a pasar la noche.  
De alguna forma que Alex no comprendía bien, la alta mujer terminó vistiendo solamente una playera y ropa interior, en su cama en la habitación principal del segundo piso con la joven de cabello azul a su lado. Ya con las luces apagadas, Hall estaba teniendo mucho contacto físico con Alex, llegando a un punto en que le abrazaba mientras tenía una de sus piernas encima de la pequeña mujer, a este punto la mujer de cabello azul no estaba segura de qué esperar, pues en ningún momento le había hablado de su fuerte atracción hacia la mujer alta.  
-¿En qué piensas Alex?- le susurró Hall, moviendo la mano con la que le abrazaba hacia la mejilla de la otra mujer.  
-En que no quiero dormir…- respondió Alex en voz baja.  
-¿Algo más?- preguntó la alta mujer mientras acercaba su rostro al de Alex, guiándole con su mano para que volteara a verle.  
-En tus labios…- dijo tímidamente.  
Hall besó a la mujer de cabello azul, sus labios y su calidez eran completamente diferentes a cualquier cosa que haya sentido, con sus ojos cerrados y correspondiendo la muestra de afecto Alex logró sentir una fuerte emoción dentro de su ser, un candente amor romántico mezclado con su lujuria juvenil. Sus movimientos no estaban tan perfectamente sincronizados como a lo que Alex estaba acostumbrada pero le daba un sentimiento más real y humano, sus lenguas entrelazándose y frotándose con pasión, Hall no temía causarle un poco de dolor y le mordía el labio a Alex, lo cual a pesar de parecerle levemente incómodo le causaba un cierto deseo de sentir más a su amada. Ambas mujeres pararon por un momento y en la oscuridad se ayudaron mutuamente a quitarse las prendas que tenían puestas, pues el calor estaba comenzando a consumirlas a ambas. Hall completamente desnuda se recostó en la cama, Alex estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas con su intimidad rozando en la fuerte pierna de la otra mujer. La joven de cabello azul le observaba ansiosa, por fin tenía la oportunidad de ver esos bellos pechos descubiertos… en la oscuridad… pero ahora tenía la posibilidad y el claro permiso de tocarlos, jugó con ellos y los masajeó de todas las formas que conocía, Hall comenzaba a gemir. Alex con su ardiente pasión le tomó la pierna izquierda y se acomodó de tal forma que sus genitales se rozaban mutuamente, causándoles placer a ambas y la joven de cabello azul comenzó a mover sus caderas a manera de estimular a la bella mujer que estaba viendo en la oscuridad, aunque una pequeña franja de luz entraba por la ventana e iluminaba un poco el rostro de Hall, claro rubor en su rostro, deseo y pasión en su mirada. Alex jadeando y goteando un poco de sudor, comenzaba a sentir la tensión acumularse dentro de ella, se apoyó en su mano izquierda mientras aún sostenía a Hall con la otra, apresuró sus movimientos y rápidamente llegó al orgasmo, Hall de la misma manera lo sintió al ver a la morena tan apasionadamente dedicada. Después de unos segundos, la joven de cabello azul con su cuerpo tembloroso por el esfuerzo se recostó encima de Hall y le besó por varios segundos.  
-¿Otra ronda?- preguntó Hall en un pícaro susurro, quien ansiosa por más cuidadosamente hizo a Alex a un lado y sacó un objeto de su mochila, que estaba a los pies de la cama, un juguete sexual de color negro, con varios botones a un lado y dos puntas, una mucho más corta que la otra, o fue lo único que pudo diferenciar la otra mujer en la oscuridad.  
-Si- respondió Alex en un tono medio con desesperación, una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y Hall sin esperar más se acomodó a un lado de la otra morena, separó las piernas, lamió el juguete sexual para humedecerlo y lentamente lo introdujo dentro de ella. Con un gemido la mujer de cabello azul se estremeció pues era un tamaño completamente diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada, la punta más ancha que el resto del cilíndrico objeto y curvada hacia arriba con leves texturas para mayor estimulación, las cuales también estaban presentes en la base, la punta que estaba fuera de su cuerpo flexible y suave para estimular su clítoris directamente. Hall lo introducía y sacaba lentamente para masajear los puntos sexuales de Alex, después de asegurarse que le penetraba con suficiente facilidad, hizo un rápido y seguro movimiento con los dedos para presionar uno de los botones que tenía el objeto y ambas de las terminaciones de este comenzaron a vibrar suavemente. La mujer de cabello azul jadeó fuertemente por un momento pues la sensación le tomó por sorpresa, Hall le penetro un par de veces más y sádicamente volvió a presionar el botón… varias veces, intensificando la vibración súbitamente hasta lo máximo que podía el juguete. Con una sonrisa de asombro y curiosidad la mujer de cabello largo veía la entrepierna de Alex y cómo le penetraba para masajearle el interior, lenta pero potentemente. Alex cubrió su rostro con su mano y comenzó a jadear rápidamente después de unas cuantas penetraciones, su excitación a punto de culminar. Hall volteó a verle y aumentó la velocidad con la que introducía el vibrador dentro de la mujer hasta que sintió cómo se agitaba el cuerpo de Alex al llegar al orgasmo y aun así seguía estimulándole rápidamente por un rato, luego lentamente bajó la velocidad de sus movimientos y la intensidad del vibrador. Al ver lágrimas en el rostro de puro placer de Alex en esa solitaria franja de luz que entraba por la ventana, Hall cuidadosamente sacó el vibrador de adentro de la mujer para colocarlo en su abdomen, luego se acomodó para besarle -¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó un poco preocupada.  
Alex le respondió el beso en el momento -S…si…- respondió entre gemidos y con dificultad pues el orgasmo simplemente había sido muy intenso, su cuerpo aún tembloroso y su entrepierna palpitando.  
-¿Aguantas una última?- le preguntó Hall en forma de broma.  
Alex respiró profundamente unos momentos para calmarse –Si, una más- dijo con una sonrisa cuando sintió que Hall levantó el vibrador de su abdomen.  
Al oír la respuesta de la morena, la alta mujer volvió a poner el vibrador en su abdomen en lo que se acomodaba encima de Alex para verle imponentemente hacia abajo, lo tomó nuevamente y lo introdujo dentro de sí misma, viendo a la morena desde arriba con una pícara sonrisa, la cual rápidamente se convirtió en una de placer. Alex aún se recuperaba pero el ver esa lasciva expresión, su tonificado cuerpo, escuchar sus dulces gemidos y pensar que usaba sus propios líquidos como lubricante lograron hacer el que su deseo sexual creciera nuevamente dentro de la joven. Goteando líquido en Alex y pesar de no tener la vibración al máximo, Hall logró llegar al orgasmo rápidamente pues sus movimientos eran precisos y ágiles, sacó el vibrador de su interior y sin decir nada se sentó frente a Alex y lo colocó en su entrepierna para estimularle solo por fuera. Con la punta pequeña a un lado y la grande hacia abajo, ya por último se acomodó a manera de que sus genitales estuvieran a punto de tocarse una vez más, con la excepción de que ahora el húmedo vibrador estaba de por medio. Alex gimió al sentir las vibraciones nuevamente y Hall con cortos y rápidos movimientos movía el vibrador de arriba hacia abajo, intensamente estimulando el clítoris de ambas y generando un lascivo sonido con el líquido en el que estaba cubiertas. El rostro de la mujer de cabello azul cambiando nuevamente a uno de placer le causaba mayor excitación a Hall y ambas llegaron al clímax en cuestión de un par de minutos, con unos segundos de diferencia pues la reacción de una le ayudaba a la otra mujer.  
Después de eso, Hall se desplomó encima de Alex y se aferró fuertemente a ella, la mujer de cabello azul sentía apacible el tener su peso encima de su cuerpo, ahora completamente cómodas y satisfechas las dos mujeres entraron en un dulce y profundo sueño. La noche no fue realmente larga pues entraron tarde a la habitación después de pasar varias horas jugando en el agua y teniendo relaciones sexuales, aunque entre momentos Alex despertaba y veía a su amor romántico encima de sí misma pues ella solo sonreía y lograba volver a dormir rápidamente, estar acostada de esa forma y que se le abrace tan fuertemente era como un sueño hecho realidad para ella. Un poco tarde por la mañana Alex despertó y vio que Hall le observaba con una sonrisa –Buenos días, Alex- le dijo en voz baja.  
Alex le sonrió de regreso –Buenos días, Hall-.  
El día estaba levemente gris, pues la lluvia de la noche anterior solo fue una advertencia del aguacero que se acercaba para la mañana.


	24. [1,715]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ira como le rompo el corazón a Alex, we. Jaj.  
...  
chale.

La joven de cabello azul se notaba feliz pues finalmente logró establecer un tipo de intimidad con su amada y su mente pasaba por alto lo repentina que fue la situación pues hasta esa noche tenían algo estrictamente platónico.

No le importó para nada, por la mañana Alex estando en ropa interior bajó a preparar café junto con Hall, hasta que notó ella estaba poco distante, comparando su actitud de la noche.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó la morena.

-Si, si. Todo bien ¿Tu te sientes bien?- dijo Hall

-Me siento excelente- exclamó Alex con una gran sonrisa, completamente ingenua y confiada de las palabras de la otra mujer que distraídamente miraba el agua cayendo del cielo a través de una ventana.

Esa tarde decidieron no hacer mucho por la lluvia, Hall tampoco parecía tener la disposición de estudiar como lo hacía regularmente y junto con Citrus decidieron acompañarle de regreso a donde normalmente pasaba sus noches. Al estar lloviendo llevaron paraguas, por la diferencia en alturas Citrus y Alex compartían una, Hall llevaba una que le habían prestado y como de costumbre la rubia se quedaba en el borde del jardín mientras la mujer de cabello azul se despedía de la mujer de la cual estaba enamorada. Al cambiar de paraguas Alex se mojó un poco el rostro y el cabello pero rápidamente logró seguirle el paso a Hall, ya en el portal la alta mujer se negaba a ver a la morena.

-Alex, no quiero mentirte… pero creo que lo de anoche fue un error- dijo Hall en un tono muy serio después de abrir la puerta y colocar el paraguas a un lado.

La expresión de la joven cambió drásticamente y su sonrisa desapareció cuando tuvo una desagradable sensación, como si su corazón se hundiera hasta su estómago -¿A q-qué te refieres Hall?- preguntó con claro temor en su mirada.

-Me pareces muy linda y atractiva, me gustas mucho… pero fue un error de mi parte el intentar ir más allá contigo…- le respondió en un triste tono, queriendo ver a la mujer detrás de ella pero sin realmente poder hacerlo.

-Hall…- dijo Alex en un tono muy bajo mientras intentaba tomarle de la mano a Hall con dulzura y temor pues claramente se le dificultaba el controlar su temblorosa mano.

Al sentir los dedos de Alex intentando tomar su meñique, Hall empujó la puerta y entró a la casa donde dormía sin decir nada más. La mujer de cabello azul se quedó en la entrada con su mano estirada, sentía como su corazón se destrozaba en su estómago y le causaba un angustiante deseo de vomitar, su cara más empapada de lo que ya estaba pues lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos rápidamente. Citrus notó desde la distancia que algo estaba mal, Hall por otra parte desde el interior se quedó cabizbaja y recostada contra la puerta escuchó como después de unos segundos los pasos en el agua de Alex se alejaban rápidamente.

-¡¿Alex?!- expresó Citrus al verle salir corriendo sin decir nada, rápidamente cerró y hundió el paraguas en el parche de césped más cercano que encontró y corrió detrás de Alex, quien corría más rápido de lo que en su vida entera había necesitado o intentado, y a pesar de eso Citrus logró alcanzarle al acercarse al tope de la avenida, donde empezaba el campo que conducía al bosque. Quiso tomar su mano pero al tocarle logró vincularse emocionalmente con la humana y sintió el mismo horror emocional por el que estaba pasando. Instintivamente la rubia le soltó sin siquiera hacer fuerzas pues la sensación de Alex era completamente abrumadora, los ojos de Citrus mostrando el claro dolor de su humana y se quedó ahí sin siquiera pensar en seguirle por el momento. La rubia cerró sus ojos, apretó su puño y se quedó ahí con su cabeza agachada mientras el azul cabello de la joven mujer se perdía en la distancia.

Alex corrió y corrió bajo la lluvia donde se perdían sus lágrimas, sin sentir frío, sin sentir dolor físico y sin dirección, solamente un desesperante dolor en esa parte de su ser que no era física. Mientras más se adentraba en el bosque más frondosa se volvía la vegetación, hasta llegar a un punto en el que la lluvia no era tan punzante en la piel, pues las hojas de los altos árboles detenían la velocidad de las gotas y les permitían caer suavemente hacia la tierra y en el rostro de Alex, quien lentamente dejó de correr hasta caminar, y eventualmente paró. Con sus ojos cerrados se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para que el agua de la lluvia lavara su rostro como si eso fuera a hacerle sentir mejor.

Un par de horas más tarde, Citrus se había adentrado ya al bosque, preocupada por su amiga quien debió tener suficiente tiempo para dejar salir sus emociones. Sabiendo exactamente a dónde ir le encontró, sentada en un árbol el cual parecía haber sido alcanzado por un rayo hace muchos años pues tenía claras marcas en su madera que habían logrado sanar, parte de su interior estaba hueco como si este hubiera explotado en parte y consumido algún fuego por un tiempo y que de alguna manera sobrevivió, convenientemente formando un buen refugio para alguien del tamaño de Alex. Sus ropas y su cabello completamente mojados por la lluvia, su cuerpo tan relajado como podía pues estaba perdiendo calor corporal y temblaba entre ratos, con su mirada perdida hacia afuera en el bosque, mientras lágrimas aún brotaban de sus ojos. Alex había reconocido la presencia de Citrus pero no le dijo nada ni se inmutó, la rubia le ayudó a quitarse algunas de las prendas que tenía puestas, como su capucha roja y su calzado las cuales colocó en una de las ramas más bajas utilizando sus habilidades para estirar su brazo. Le puso la chaqueta que llevaba puesta a la humana y como pudo se acomodó en el hueco del árbol detrás de ella y sin siquiera hacer ruido puso sus brazos alrededor de Alex para aferrarse a ella y acercarle a su propio cuerpo para darle de su calor. Pues entendía perfectamente que lo que deseaba en ese momento era solo sentir nuevamente un toque real y no uno fantasioso, además del reconfortante calor que su amistad podría brindarle. Después de una o dos horas viendo el agua caer en ese frondoso bosque, ya que su cuerpo había tomado su calor normal y el agua de su ropa casi había terminado de evaporarse con este, la humana rompió el silencio con su vos rasposa y triste.

-Lo arruiné…

-Permití que pasaran las cosas muy rápido…

-Y se incomodó con mi presencia…

-Porque tenía miedo de decirle lo que sentía…

-O simplemente caí…

-Por alguien que me quería usar, una vez más…

-Ni siquiera sé su nombre real…

-Y me duele tanto…

-No supe que hacer…

-No supe en qué momento terminé aquí…

Decía entre pausas, pues Alex sabía que si comenzaba a llorar le es casi imposible hablar y darse a entender, entre momentos necesitaba mantener un control de sus desbordantes emociones. La humana tomó la muñeca de Citrus y la colocó en su propio hombro para que su brazo calentara su desnudo pecho. La infernal mujer tembló con un suave sollozo y una preocupada sonrisa en su rostro –Alex…- lágrimas comenzando a brotar de sus ojos –eres una persona muy emocional, y eso está bien. Tienes un _algo _muy agradable que la gente alrededor tuyo aprecia. Estoy tan acostumbrada a ti, a hacerte feliz y a ser feliz contigo…- la rubia pausó. Su sonrisa desapareció y hubo silencio mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia la humana para reposar –No hay nada más detestable que un corazón roto-.

Hubo silencio nuevamente por un rato, Alex aún tenía su mano sobre la de Citrus en su hombro y con su pulgar le acarició suavemente, la rubia suspiró.

-Eres fuerte y podrás salir de esto. Estaré aquí contigo por siempre-.

-Gracias…- le respondió Alex, que se acomodó para estirar un poco más sus piernas y recostarse en la rubia, siguió viendo la lluvia mientras oscurecía hasta que eventualmente la joven se quedó dormida. Por un par de horas logró descansar tranquila, eventualmente incluso dejó de llover, pero una vez que comenzó a sentirse muy caliente el descanso de la humana se volvió un poco intranquilo y despertó, sintiendo desesperación. Alex declaró que no quería regresar a donde su hogar en ese momento, sin entender por qué Citrus creía saber la razón.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- dijo la rubia

-Si, fue raro. ¿Eso qué tiene?- preguntó Alex.

-Estabas buscando madera para hacer un arco- explicó la rubia –cuando revisé tus memorias noté que lo habías intentado antes pero normalmente se partían en dos-.

-No soy muy buena con ese tipo de cosas- agregó la humana.

-Aún no, pero en varias de tus vidas anteriores fuiste algún tipo de arquero o guerrero y te valías por ti misma. En una viviste completamente en soledad y de alguna manera hay ciertos aspectos de tus vidas anteriores que se repiten, a veces brevemente. Durante las primeras eras donde se usaba la arquería logré aprender mucho de ti, eventualmente perfeccionamos su uso y lo reemplazamos con la pólvora- dijo Citrus, la humana imaginando qué tipo de cosas hizo en sus vidas anteriores –Tal vez hayas olvidado que en esta vida sientes el deseo de ser más parte de la naturaleza, hoy en día hay tantas distracciones todas tan atractivas que es difícil poder concentrarse y tomar tiempo para hacer ese tipo de actividades-.

-No lo había pensado así pero siento que tal vez… es algo que deba hacer. ¿Podrías ayudarme?- preguntó la humana, que poco a poco el hecho de escuchar a Citrus hablar hacía que volviera su tranquilidad interior.

-Por supuesto- dijo Citrus con una gran sonrisa y le abrazó fuertemente a Alex, pues a pesar de estar molesta se notaba una nueva disposición en ella –Tal vez deberíamos hacer un pequeño refugio para pasar la noche, te va a doler la espalda si nos quedamos en este pequeño espacio.-

-Bien- dijo Alex mientras salía del hueco en el árbol, ya afuera estiró su mano hacia Citrus para ayudarle a salir también –Te sigo-.


	25. [1,671]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMM, MALVADAS SECTAS, vidas pasadas. Tragedias de la humanidad.  
Crímenes...  
Tal vez en una segunda edición revise bien esto, no sé qué tan obvio quería hacerlo.

Como si fuera un arduo entrenamiento para vivir lejos de la civilización, la infernal rubia le enseñó lo básico para sobrevivir en el exterior. Primero lo más básico; un refugio rápido para resguardarse por la noche, al siguiente día la recolección y distinción de hierbas, frutos y semillas comestibles para su consumo, agua de lluvia, juntar leña, hacer un fuego y controlarlo. Con el tiempo Alex aprendió sobre herramientas improvisadas con los elementos disponibles, refugios más complejos, vestimenta, incluso trampas para cazar animales pequeños, la primera vez que lograron atrapar uno Alex no quería sacrificarle a pesar de no haber comido nada decente en unos días. Por un tiempo Citrus estuvo haciéndose cargo de eso, secando parte de lo que cazaba para el invierno, pues el verano estaba a punto de terminar y por último preparando las pieles para su uso. Eventualmente Alex al aprender a fabricar un arco decente y funcional se vio obligada a sacrificar animales pequeños para su consumo, Citrus de alguna forma le alentó a agradecer la vida de cada animal que consumía y eso le hizo sentirse mejor, pues le pareció más natural ya que al final de todo “para todo ser vivo es necesario consumir vida para poder vivir” en las palabras de la rubia. Mayormente las mujeres se mantenían cerca de un río donde lograban colectar bayas silvestres, cazar peces y encontrar hierbas varias que solo crecían donde había suficiente agua.

Un mes pasó y el otoño comenzó a sentirse, los hongos eran un poco más comunes y algunos árboles perdían sus hojas, los animales salían más seguido pues su instinto les obligaba a conseguir alimento para el invierno. Las mujeres dormían en una pequeña cabaña que habían fabricado con ramas y barro la cual colocaron bajo un árbol que al sacudir por la mañana dejaba caer el agua del rocío sobre el techo para colectarlo o simplemente el agua de lluvia que se condensaba en esa área por las hojas del árbol. Por dentro construyeron dos divisiones, en una de ellas se encontraban sus provisiones y armas, en la otra las dos mujeres habían levantado una baja cama para dormir y un pequeño agujero que daba a una chimenea pues iban a necesitar el calor del fuego durante el invierno. En su primera noche después de construir la cabaña, Citrus le mostró a Alex que con sus habilidades podía crear arácnidos con mentalidad propia pero con el propósito que la rubia quisiera, completamente autosustentables como un arácnido común, colocó unas cuantas de esas criaturas las cuales eran del color primal de Citrus y presentaban sobrenaturales ojitos blancos, actuaban como las pequeñas arañas saltarinas (salticidae) con las que Alex jugaba y protegía cuando tenía la oportunidad pues estas a pesar de ser tan pequeñas tendían a jugar con ella también. La humana se quedó observando la ventana que le habían dado a la estructura de su refugio, y bajo la luz de la luna en fase de su cuarto creciente logró observar a las pequeñas arañas trabajando en hacer una red, aunque rápidamente se quedó dormida por la mañana se dio cuenta que la habían terminado e incluso habían atrapado algunos insectos.

Otro mes pasó, Alex a este punto comenzaba a olvidar lo que era vivir en la sociedad y ver a otros humanoides además de Citrus, las ropas de ambas mujeres remendadas con pieles de conejo que la rubia cosió al fabricar agujas de madera e hilos de fibras vegetales. Alex por las noches aún pensaba en la razón por la que había decidido no regresar, pero su periodo de duelo parecía estar acabando pues estaba comenzando a tener pequeños avances sexuales con la rubia. Al principio solo le ayudaba a calentarse cuando había mucho frío por las noches, con los días volvieron a tener salvajes sesiones con tentáculos y mucho viscoso líquido blanco. Citrus entre días le revelaba un poco más sobre su dinámica mutua, como su simbiosis mutua donde ella se beneficiaba y obtenía energía de la felicidad y reacciones químicas relacionadas a un estado de ánimo positivo en el cuerpo de Alex, energía que por voluntad propia utilizaba en seguir haciéndole feliz y manteniéndole sana. La humana cada día era más experta usando el arco y flechas, sus brazos notablemente más tonificados de practicar a diario y cazar, además de trepar árboles para reunir diferentes materiales, como madera para fuego, ramas con hojas para construir estructuras con barro e incluso agua y además transportarlos hasta su cabaña.

Un día después de comenzar el tercer mes incluso cazaron un ciervo adulto, cuya piel cuidadosamente limpiaron de carne y grasa, la cual durante dos noches curtieron, muy al disgusto de Alex debido al proceso natural que implicaba, y al tercer día bajo el sol junto con Citrus y una copia de ella creada con sus habilidades, estiraron la piel delicadamente durante horas para que quedara suave. Ya por último en la noche mientras ahumaban la piel y recocían la carne sobrante del animal que habían cazado para la cena… una copia de Citrus, Citrus y Alex estaban teniendo un momento íntimo dentro de la cabaña, la rubia original recostada en donde dormían con la humana sobre ella, apasionadamente besándole y la copia de la infernal mujer estaba apoyándose en el cuerpo de Alex, mientras rápidamente le penetraba por detrás con un fálico tentáculo que salía de su entrepierna, aferrándose con ambas manos a los costados del abdomen de la humana. Rápidamente alcanzaron el orgasmo, chorreando una exagerada e innecesaria cantidad de pegajoso líquido blanco cada vez que el tentáculo de Citrus y el interior de Alex palpitaban, aunque lo que más disfrutó la humana fue darse la vuelta y que las mujeres le acariciaran su cuerpo entero, solo estar ahí sin preocupación alguna.

El otoño estaba a punto de terminar y mientras más comenzaba a sentirse el frío viento, más se esforzaban en conseguir madera y comida para el frío invierno que se acercaba. Además de darse calor mutuamente más seguido, lo cual terminaba la mayoría de veces en actos sexuales y la rubia lograba disfrutarlo cada vez más mientras su reserva de energía aumentaba y era más fácil de controlar.

Pronto llegó el invierno, a pesar de que en el área no había nieve, se podía sentir el frío viento que venía de las montañas del norte, aquellas lejanas cordilleras que Alex tanto admiraba por su ventana en la ciudad se sentían más cerca que nunca. Las mujeres lograron hacer ropas para protegerse del frío clima con las pieles que juntaron y curtieron durante el otoño, aunque la rubia no las necesitaba la joven humana le insistió.

Uno de esos días de invierno por la mañana Alex practicaba con el arco en un árbol, Citrus le veía felizmente pues la humana parecía disfrutarlo.

-Casi podría decir que no has cambiado nada en varios milenios- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Alex disparó una flecha y volteó a ver a Citrus – ¿Tu crees?- preguntó.

-Es una lástima que elijas no recordar nada, y aunque así lo quisieras no podrías recordar mucho de todas formas- respondió.

-Tal vez quiera escucharlo de ti- agregó Alex mientras tomaba una flecha.

-Que halagador ¿Algo en particular que quieras escuchar?-.

-Entre tantas cosas que has dejado sueltas… pirámides, imperios y crímenes… ¿Estuviste presente en todo?- preguntó la humana mientras tiraba de la flecha en el hilo del arco para lanzarla.

-En los eventos más grandes si, hoy en día aún se habla de muchas cosas. Siempre preferiste crear que destruir pero una de nuestras mejores hazañas fue infiltrarte en la más grande sede religiosa y quemarla desde adentro-.

Alex soltó el hilo y la flecha salió disparada a gran velocidad -Creo lo mencionaste una vez, no recuerdo bien-.

-Si… de hecho si, pero permíteme contarte. Más o menos por el tercer siglo desde la perspectiva de la historia moderna, la biblioteca con la más grande cantidad de conocimiento humano fue atacada y quemada después de un fuerte declive que tuvo a causa de fanáticos religiosos, fuiste un dedicado escolar y dedicaste muchos años de tu vida a hacer copias de documentos que fueron incinerados en muchos de los ataques que sufrió tu preciada librería. Escondimos esos pergaminos donde nadie los podría encontrar y antes de morir me pediste que en tus próximas vidas los recuperásemos en caso de que algo malo pasara. Cinco siglos y varias de tus vidas más tarde, eras un joven adulto cuando hubieron múltiples y preocupantes casos de personas que desaparecían en la ciudad donde se encontraba la sede religiosa que solo había crecido desde que cayó la sede del conocimiento. Al mismo tiempo varios casos de personas jóvenes comenzaron a aparecer en la ciudad y tomaste la tarea de albergarlos en los terrenos de tu familia pues tenían el espacio y conmigo los recursos suficientes para poder permitirles sustentarse y ayudarse mutuamente. Muchos de ellos no parecían recordar qué sucedió pero los más jóvenes te relataban sobre personajes enviados por figuras religiosas conocidas en todo el continente que durante un tiempo les pedían e insistían el ir a la sede a hacer trabajos religiosos. Incluso una pequeña insistió haber aceptado para poder ayudar a su pobre familia y fue transportada del país vecino junto con otros niños, cuando al ir llegando vio… algo horrible y huyó junto a unos pocos. Cuando la encontraste estaba a pocos días de morir pero logramos salvarle, a pesar de albergar a muchos de esos jóvenes, ella nunca encontró a nadie con quien huyó. Insistió que veía figuras en túnicas buscarle por las calles pero logró esconderse. Te tomaste la tarea de dejarme las cosas a cargo mientras ibas a buscar los pergaminos que habíamos ocultado y descubriste cientos de textos que comprobaban la religión era en realidad un tipo de secta que para hacer viles actos contra la humanidad para enriquecerse enormemente. Regresaste destrozado y asqueado, incluso tu mirada se veía completamente diferente y yo entendía perfectamente bien el por qué. Ahí fue cuando decidimos infiltrarnos.-


	26. [1,715]

A pesar de haber cambiado un poco al vivir en la naturaleza, la imaginación de Alex estaba más viva que nunca y considerando que Citrus saltaba las partes sangrientas le lograba comprender perfectamente lo cual le asqueaba hasta el punto en que su arco reventó dada la fuerza con la que lo estaba sosteniendo, y suspiró -Que maldita rabia este mundo podrido-.

-Al final todo termina bien, es historia y lograste crear un mundo mejor, sabes…- dijo la rubia.

Alex volteó a ver a la rubia –suena satisfactorio para mi, pero igual necesito otra rama grande para hacer otro arco, dame un momento- le expresó y fue rápidamente por una vara de su altura, una piedra afilada y un hilo de fibra vegetal, se sentó al lado de Citrus y comenzó a tallar los extremos –Entonces… ¿nos infiltramos?-.

-Así es, tuviste que mentir mucho para lograrlo y te hería tanto por dentro, pero lo que te motivaba era terminar completamente con esa secta. Estudié a fondo las estructuras subterráneas que tenían bajo la catedral con mis habilidades y desapareciendo a alguno que otro vil humano, un día simplemente logramos juntar a todos los miembros de la secta con mentiras y tu increíble manera de hablar, luego los quemaste vivos mientras te veían. Huimos, liberamos a todos los prisioneros que tenían listo para su impío sacrificio y por medio de muchas preparaciones permitimos que huyeran por barco a otro continente junto con los que tú habías albergado y rescatado. Quemamos la sede entera, nada quedó en ese lugar y una sola persona sobrevivió y te reconoció, fue con las autoridades que protegían las cenizas de la secta y con sus influencias logró que te arrestaran. Se te dio la oportunidad de defenderte públicamente y mostraste los pergaminos con las horribles verdades sobre ellos, diste tu testimonio y con tu manera de hablar convenciste a la población de no seguir ya sus prácticas. De igual forma te condenaron y te colgaron, o por lo menos una de mis dulces copias pretendió ser tú y fingir tu muerte mientras nosotros estábamos en nuestro camino al otro continente junto con tus protegidos. La población se volvió extremadamente agresiva en contra de los miembros de la secta y cualquier persona que practicara su religión o predicara sus palabras era cruelmente linchado y exhibido donde alguna vez estuvo su catedral, la voz corrió a través de todo el continente y finalmente se aceptó como un evento importante en la historia. Otra cosa es que te nombraron como protector de los inocentes después de tu “muerte”, con el tiempo construyeron una estatua tuya donde estaba la sede y aún al día de hoy hay muchos rumores pues intentaron saquear tu tumba y no encontraron nada. Tus restos reales se encuentran cerca de la costa muuuuuy al sur de este continente- terminó de narrar la rubia.

A este punto Alex ya había terminado de tallar un lado de la rama, paró y observó a Citrus muy seriamente -¿Sabes si algo pasaría si toco esos restos?- preguntó.

-Morirías instantáneamente- le respondió en un tono anormalmente serio.

Ambas mujeres perdieron toda seriedad y rieron – ¡No te creo!- expresó Alex mientras empujaba a la rubia.

Citrus le sacó la lengua a modo de broma y después de un rato se calmaron.

-Fue lo correcto, quién sabe qué habría pasado de no haber sido así. Era muy predominante en esa época, y así como fue el declive de la librería, pasó el declive de esas terribles prácticas. Hoy en día son raros los casos y los humanos tienen muchas más libertades espirituales- habló Citrus.

-Me da miedo solo de pensar cómo serían las cosas ahora si no hubiéramos hecho nada, tal vez me habría pasado a vivir en soledad en mi adolescencia-.

-Yo lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario ¿Qué dices tú?-.

-¡Definitivamente!-.

Alex se sintió satisfecha de saber había logrado cambiar la historia en algún momento, pero en realidad ella estaba más concentrada en el ahora, en ese momento y terminó su arco y siguió practicando hasta que hubo demasiado frío.

La dura época de invierno pasó más rápido que otras, Alex simplemente se dedicó a crear puntas para sus flechas a partir de huesos, a darse calor con Citrus y a pasar un buen rato. Y finalmente llegó la primavera, para Alex y Citrus todo el bosque se veía con vida nuevamente, la humana quiso asearse en el río en ese punto del día donde el sol estaba alto y brillante, su cuerpo se notaba mucho más curvo y tonificado que nunca, fornidos brazos y piernas que han trabajado duro en crear objetos y estructuras de diferentes usos y de practicar arquería. Una fornida espalda que le ha ayudado a cargar los materiales necesarios para sobrevivir. Un decente bronceado que ha tomado de pasar tanto tiempo bajo el sol. Su cabello que creció considerablemente hasta llegar a cubrir la mitad de su pecho y sin olvidar mencionar su espíritu, que se había hecho uno con la naturaleza y se había enriquecido enormemente de la experiencia, se notaba en su mirada y su disposición.

Alex siguió practicando con arco y flecha durante la primavera, solo cazando lo que le era absolutamente necesario para vivir. Una de las tantas noches que ya se sentían cálidas, Citrus estaba un poco inquieta y no de la manera en que a la humana le gusta.

-Alex, creo estás lista- dijo la rubia en un tono serio, la otra mujer recostada en su brazo, viendo hacia fuera por la ventana.

-¿Lista para qué?- preguntó extrañada.

-Para decirte la verdad sobre mí-.

-¿Sobre tu exilio?- habló Alex mientras le volteaba a ver a Citrus.

-¿Ya sabías?-.

-Siempre tuve un presentimiento, o por lo menos desde que te conocí en esta vida.-

-Bueno, eso me ayuda un poco. No somos muchos los seres como yo, eternos y astrales con capacidad de volvernos físicos. Ciertas leyes del universo aplican y podemos interactuar con ustedes pero no hacer cambios mayores o interferir con sus asuntos, físicamente no nos es posible. Pero hay dos excepciones por algún motivo, si un grupo grande de nosotros usa todas sus fuerzas para interferir o si yo interfiero directamente-.

-Suena cliché-.

Citrus rió –Me sorprende aún recuerdes el uso de esa palabra. En fin, cuando somos exiliados perdemos todas nuestras reservas de energía pero al ser inmortales eventualmente solo perdemos nuestra forma física y regresamos al plano astral donde debemos recuperar nuestra propia energía a partir de interacciones con seres vivos capaces de entrar ahí, lo cual puede tomar un par de milenios. La mayoría de seres que hay ahí son humanos durmientes, por eso la mayoría no recuerda haber tenido sueños durante las noches pues hay un grupo que exiliamos y quieren venganza. Ese grupo estaba entre aquel culto, sutilmente influenciando humanos para ayudarles a crecer. Cuando incendiamos todo fueron incapaces de hacer algo o huir debido a las reglas y sus formas físicas perecieron como mortales, excepto uno que protegió a un humano, el que ordenó te ejecutaran. Y según cuentan nuestras propias leyendas “habría una confrontación entre la que no sufre consecuencias junto con un pedazo de cielo que robó y los Otros, en sus muertes el destino del universo”. Creo fuertemente eres el pedazo de cielo, tu cabello azul natural, tus ojos, tu aura y tu piel representan todo lo que es el cielo.-

-Todo tiene sentido, pero… ¿mi piel?-.

-Sí, el color de la galaxia es como café con leche, ahora que estás bronceada no tanto pero según tu código genético y tus pechos si eres más leche que café.-

-¿Es eso un eufemismo para sexo?-

-Solo si tú quieres que lo sea- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo se me antojó un café- respondió Alex mientras se volteaba para abrazar a Citrus.

-Podríamos regresar a casa y tomar una ducha con jabón real en cualquier momento- agregó la rubia.

-Estoy divagando ¿Quieres que nos enfrentemos a un montón de locos? Hagámoslo… pero mañana- habló Alex en un tono cansado mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Citrus sonrió –Eres mi esperanza, Alex… ya habían intentado exiliarme el día que te conocí-.

-Te veías tan triste… No me gusta verte así de triste…- murmuró la humana antes de quedarse dormida.

Al siguiente día por la mañana siguieron hablando de los detalles técnicos que implicaba la batalla.

-Recapitulemos, robas el cielo o mi ser. Le quitamos su energía a los Otros y regresamos, ¡suena simple!- dijo Alex mientras comía un salmón recién asado.

-Hay algo problemático sobre la leyenda, porque implica que alguien debe morir pero en plural. Lo que significa ellos también deben tener un tipo de mortalidad, no solo tú.-

-Y tú- dijo Alex con su boca llena de pez.

-Y yo… ugh ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?-.

La humana asintió, una fuerte y decisiva mirada en sus ojos.

-No tengo miedo y junto a tu lado sé que vamos a estar bien las dos. Si ellos creen que pueden contra nosotras les demostraré que puedo partirles su pinche madre ¡OTRA VEZ!-.

-Vaya, vaya. Que enérgica- dijo Citrus mientras le miraba con una sonrisa –Esto es más grande que tú y yo juntas, además “robar” humanos tiene graves consecuencias en su cuerpo físico, implicando que no mueren en el plano astral-.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Alex con una expresión de duda en el rostro.

-Ha habido casos donde al regresar la mitad de su cuerpo se deshace dolorosamente como si fuera grasa sólida en magma. Otros donde son rechazados de manera instantánea y explotan violentamente-.

Con sus ojos entrecerrados, una expresión como de dolor y una fuerte inhalación entre dientes la humana le vio a la rubia –Bien, eso suena terrible, pero hagámosle caso a la leyenda-.

-Si la leyenda es real y fallamos el universo será forzado a resetear, la implosión de toda la existencia sería tan feroz que puede las cosas no vuelvan a ser igual-.

-Perdón, pero amo la forma en que lo describes, suena tan… fantástico-.

-Tal vez tengas razón, puede que no sea tan malo- dijo Citrus pensativa.

-No te acobardes ahora- respondió Alex.

-Bien, bien. Estás decidida y no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea cuando lo estás. Por ahora solo debemos esperar hasta el atardecer-.


	27. [1,717]

Después de comer ambas mujeres se dirigieron a un área más grande, lejos de su campamento. Alex con su arco y flechas, sin malgastarlas pasó el rato junto con la rubia en lo que el atardecer llegaba y cuando el cielo comenzó a tornarse naranja comenzaron las preparaciones.

-Bien, solo debes sentarte aquí…- dijo Citrus mientras apuntaba a un punto específico -Y viendo hacia el lado del horizonte donde va a ponerse el sol-.

-Okay ¿y ahora?- preguntó la humana mientras veía a la otra mujer, su voz calma.

-La parte complicada es llevar tu cuerpo y tu espíritu al otro plano, pero esa la tengo que hacer yo- respondió la rubia –Solo tienes que cerrar tus ojos y esperar a que el sol esté en una buena posición-.

Alex sin dudarlo cerró sus ojos y se quedó escuchando, sonaban los pasos de Citrus en el pasto y el viento -¿Qué pasaría si los abro?- preguntó después de un rato.

-Te vas a joder los ojos, tienes el Sol en frente- respondió la rubia.

-No puedo contra tu lógica. ¿Me dices qué haces?-

-Debo hacer un pentagrama dentro de un círculo detrás de ti, con la parte del espíritu apuntando hacia el tuyo, eso permitirá crear una entrada física al plano astral- explicaba Citrus mientras su voz iba y venía en la oscuridad de Alex.

-¿Cómo sabré que funcionó?-.

-Lo vas a sentir en tu cuerpo, créeme. Ahora solo intenta concentrarte y pensar en el atardecer por un momento- le pidió la rubia.

La humana se concentró, en su mente se formó la idea de un color celeste oscuro, el cual se iba degradando a un fuerte naranja rojizo, los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su piel… cuando de un momento a otro sintió como si se hubiera caído hacia atrás pero sin lastimarse, y un cosquilleo por toda su piel como si hubiera electricidad en el aire. Pasaron unos segundos y Alex notó que ya no sentía los rayos del sol, pero tampoco estaba precisamente frío. Al abrir los ojos notó que se encontraba en la oscuridad, a sus lados había lejanos destellos como si observara las luces del cielo nocturno desde cerca, aunque al observar mejor estas parecían moverse como pequeñas llamas a través del espacio, algunas incluso llegando a traspasarle.

Al ver hacia abajo parecía haber un tipo de camino hacia el frente, un lugar que ya había visto antes… en un sueño. En ese camino suspendido de la nada había un perfecto patrón cuadriculado cuyas divisiones se resaltaban en un fantasmal azul. Una luz blanca que parecía tener sutiles amarillos se acercó a ella junto con un familiar olor a limón –Aquí estamos- expresó su infernal amiga, su luz brillaba más fuerte que la de Alex, al punto de parecer una llama muy alta, sus rasgos físicos casi imposibles de diferenciar, como si debajo de toda esa energía solo existiera su forma primal.

Citrus le ayudó a la humana a levantarse, quién lo logró pero con dificultad pues sentía su cuerpo era demasiado ligero y no tenía mucho control de sus movimientos.

-Es tan… surreal- expresó Alex –Como un…-

-Un sueño- le interrumpió Citrus –Si, la mayoría de seres vivos puede venir aquí a través de sus sueños, incluso las luces que ves son parte de su ser que está soñando-.

Alex estaba completamente deslumbrada por el conocimiento de tal plano existencial, Citrus le tomó la mano que al tacto era exactamente igual a la forma que tomaba en el plano terrenal, y comenzó a caminar junto con Alex hacia el frente.

La humana poco a poco se comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las sensaciones del lugar, su cuerpo más ágil y le entretenía el jugar con la sensación, a pesar de no poder ver el rostro de Citrus, dentro de su ser era capaz de sentir que le causaba felicidad el verle contenta, como si su vínculo emocional estuviera sobrenaturalmente conectado, o por lo menos más de lo usual. Pero en ningún momento estuvo segura el leve temor subconsciente que sentía era propio, de la otra mujer o mutuo y no le dio importancia pues a este punto estaba decidida a dar su todo.

Sin sentir hambre, cansancio o aburrimiento, las dos mujeres caminaron por lo que se sintió como días, pasando a través de lugares de ensueño con increíble arquitectura que parecía más antigua a lo que se conoce en historia humana actual, entre ratos encontrando a otro ser como Citrus pero con una luz más débil, de diferente color y tonalidad pero ninguno tan blanco como la ancestral amiga de Alex. Eventualmente como si estuviera detrás de una fuerte curva, una luz de un particular color beige se mezclaba como tinta en la oscuridad.

-Según dice la leyenda ese es el principio, y aquí comenzará el final- expresó Citrus en un tono serio.

-Su final- dijo Alex imponentemente.

Decididas caminaron hasta llegar a la fuente de la luz, la cual después de verse por sobre la curva ya no cambió, como si fuera una ilusión óptica y realmente sin importar cuánto caminasen esta no iba a cambiar, la tensión de la batalla comenzando a formarse dentro de ambas.

-¿Sabes cuántos son?- rompió el silencio la humana.

-Solo son nueve- respondió Citrus.

-¿Esos nueve?- a lo lejos se miraban nueve figuras, todas con una fuerte aura, pero un aura oscura.

-Si…- respondió, y no dijo nada más hasta llegar cerca de ellos.

Cuando se acercaron las dos mujeres, ninguno atacó, pero como susurros se escuchaban sus viles palabras dentro de la mente de las mujeres.

“Desertora”, “la leyenda…”, “¡Exilio!”, “Maldita…”, “¡Robó el cielo!”, “No debería ser posible”, “Va a terminar con la existencia”, “o nosotros la reiniciaremos”, “podemos regresar el cielo, debe morir”.

Tan rápida y repentinamente Alex disparó una flecha que logró sorprender a Citrus y los Otros se quedaron en total silencio –No moriré tan fácil. Y creo fuertemente ustedes son el problema- expresó.

El ser al que le atravesó la flecha perdió su “brillo” y forma, se quedó varado en lo que parecía ser la nada en una forma líquida. Las otras figuras se lanzaron sobre Citrus y la humana, pero Alex sin pensarlo lanzó tres flechas más, todas atinaron y las oscuras masas de los seres igual quedaron varadas en la nada, flotando bizarramente. Citrus no podía hacerles daño de la misma forma que su amiga orgánica así que se dedicaba a protegerle de cualquier ataque. Alex logró acertar su tiro en cuatro más de ellos, fácilmente dejaron a uno solo acorralado pero este no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Este comenzó a decir palabras que la humana no comprendía, los cuales se escuchaban como abrumadores susurros dentro de su ser. Sus palabras eran tan poderosas que las masas de los Otros incapacitados fueron atraídas a su propia figura, la cual creció enormemente, el cuerpo de Alex cediendo ante la fuerza que éste emanaba. Su poderío era tanto que la realidad se distorsionó y el sonido fue reemplazado por un agudo zumbido a través de toda la existencia.

Citrus corrió al lado de Alex que estaba de rodillas y sentía claro dolor en todo su ser. El blanco brillo de Citrus desaparecía y regresaba a su forma primal, sus ojos se podían ver más claramente a este punto y su expresión mostraba preocupación por su humana, quien comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz, manchando parte de los brazos de Citrus con esa sangre. Los Otros estaban recurriendo a su último recurso; forzar el fin y tomaron una grotesca forma que solo parecía tener una boca, bizarras patas como agujas articuladas y dos dimensiones. Forzosamente la entidad atravesó a Citrus con una de sus puntiagudas extremidades y le colocó dentro de su masa para poder consumirle, Alex logró ver con uno de sus ojos lo que pasaba y entró en desesperación pues no podía gritar y sus movimientos eran dolorosos debido a la realidad que se estaba rompiendo. Pero esa angustia logró algo, el brillo de la humana se hizo increíblemente poderoso, y cualquier materia proveniente de su base genética también se vio afectado, por eso mientras el ente intentaba consumir a una combatiente Citrus, la brillante sangre de la humana entró en contacto con el ser y parte de este desapareció, dejando caer a Citrus. En el momento que pasó eso, su poderío dejó de afectar a Alex, quien rápidamente notó esa debilidad en la amenaza existencial. Sin pensarlo mucho se puso rápidamente de pie, tomó una de sus flechas y se apuñaló a sí misma en la parte izquierda de su abdomen, mojando las puntas de sus armas en su propia sangre. Apuntó y disparó, forzando a que otro pedazo de la entidad desapareciera, su poder sobre la realidad se debilitó, aunque atormentado por el poder de la humana este intentó atacarle, sin resultado alguno pues el poder de Citrus regresó junto con el de la humana y le defendió, brillando un cegador blanco con sombras cafés y mostrando su forma real; la de una gran humanoide con rasgos femeninos, enormes cuernos que se rizaban hacia atrás de su cabeza como los de una oveja, y tres pares de alas saliendo de su torso, las del medio notablemente más grandes y fuertes.

Alex y Citrus estaban recuperando territorio rápidamente, flameantes flechas azules volando a gran velocidad hacia aquella enorme amenaza que tras cada acertado golpe que recibía iba desapareciendo. El milenario ser siguió luchando con toda su furia fútilmente, hasta que no quedó más que una pequeña parte de lo que era, débil y horrible como los actos en los que había influenciado por algunos eones. Alex se acercó a lo que quedaba y le vio, no con ira ni con orgullo sino con tristeza –Lo siento, pero la profecía verdaderamente dictaba sus muertes y no las nuestras. Después de los horribles actos que han cometido… ¿en serio tuvieron la audacia de pensar nosotras somos las malas? ¿Qué Citrus solo existe para llevarles la contraria?- Alex pasó su mano derecha sobre la herida que se causó para tomar un poco de su sangre –Estamos aquí para deshacernos de ustedes y arreglar las cosas- y con un movimiento rápido con su dedo le salpicó las últimas gotas de sangre que necesitaba para eliminarle de la existencia.


	28. [1,695]

Sin más ni menos una amistad que se ha reforzado durante eones logró hacer lo imposible. Robar a un ser del plano terrenal para ponerle en el astral, terminar con malvadas y crueles entidades que se había comprobado eran inmortales, salvar la existencia misma… Parecía todo había terminado, una fuerte luz blanca con sutiles tonos marrón y una llameante luz azul se encontraban en el borde de la propia existencia, por fin en paz y sin consecuencias. Cuando por fuerzas del universo, estando ya terminada su misión, el cuerpo orgánico de la humana comenzó a ser rechazado de ese plano y como si estuviera siendo expulsado rápidamente hasta el lugar de donde vinieron. La figura alada reaccionó rápidamente, se lanzó sobre Alex y le atrapó, lo cual causó que su forma también fuera arrastrada de regreso al lugar de donde vinieron.

-Citrus, si no lo logro… te veré en mi próxima vida- dijo la humana con una cansada sonrisa, pues podía sentir en su carne como iba perdiendo su propia energía y este se notaba pues su brillo estaba desapareciendo junto con su propio color.

La blanca luz, dos veces más alta y grande que Alex se aferró fuertemente a ella a manera de protegerle, como si se estuviera preparando para un impacto –Gracias por todo, te veré en el otro lado- le susurró dulcemente.

Los últimos pensamientos de Alex fueron “estoy satisfecha con esta vida” y lo que pareció haberles tomado días en recorrer para llegar al principio del universo, de salida tomó solamente cuestión de segundos.

...

Mientras tanto en el plano terrenal el peligro se sintió. El zumbido del poder que pudo haber forzado el fin de todo no era capaz de escucharse fuera del plano astral, pero algunas personas cuyo ser estaba más unido a ese plano sintieron una vibración de su ser. Algunos dormidos despertaron, otros lúcidos sintieron como la constante e infinita melodía de la galaxia se detuvo por una millonésima de segundo, al final fueron unos pocos los que habían logrado sentir el cambio. Al final de todo, la mayoría sin darle importancia alguna decidió ignorar eso que sintieron y seguir con sus vidas.

Pero algo más notable sucedió en el área donde dos extrañas mujeres llegaron hace ya casi un año, quienes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro después de unas semanas. Una fuerte explosión se escuchó durante el atardecer cuando el verano comenzaba, esta sacudió el área entera y se escuchó hasta la siguiente ciudad, se especuló que fue un meteoro pues éste se arrastró fuertemente por el campo, dejando un largo camino de destrucción hasta llegar casi al borde donde comenzaba la avenida, y solo una persona logró escuchar el fuerte grito de dolor de una mujer. Una alta y arrepentida estudiante que fue a buscar a la que amaba y a su compañera todos los días sin falta, desde que desaparecieron sin decir nada hace ya casi un año. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo con temor de no poder llegar lo suficientemente rápido pues ese grito era el de la persona que había robado su corazón, al llegar donde el objeto había terminado de perder velocidad, asombrada vio como una enorme y blanca mujer alada con cuernos y un resplandor alrededor suyo sostenía a la persona que buscaba. El cuerpo de la humana de cabello azul sin respuesta pues acababa de perder el conocimiento, la parte de su rostro donde se encontraba su ojo derecho parecía haber sido herida, pero en vez de tener o gotear sangre tenía un líquido tan negro como el carbón y tan oscuro que no se podía diferenciar la profundidad ni las dimensiones de lo que tocara porque no reflejaba luz en lo absoluto. La gran mujer alada le otorgó el cuerpo inconsciente de Alex a la alta humana y rápidamente se fue volando hacia la dirección de donde vino. El enorme daño fue noticia a nivel mundial. Nadie sabía que pasó, no había rastros de nada que cayera del cielo y solamente se reportó una persona herida, aunque sus detalles nunca fueron revelados al público.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel día que una enorme explosión sacudió a la comunidad entera. Había todo tipo de rumores en internet; teorías de conspiración, visitas alienígenas, encubrimientos del gobierno con intereses monetarios, algo relacionado al microsegundo donde varias personas notaron sentir temor exactamente a la misma hora unos minutos antes de que sucediera la explosión y lo ignoraron.

A la persona herida en aquel suceso se le trató debidamente en un hospital privado, aunque ningún doctor ni especialista lograba explicar qué era el material que estaba en su rostro, pues las muestras y los restos misteriosamente desaparecieron unas cuantas horas después de que se admitió a la morena.

Al no tener familiares ni más amigos se le permitió quedarse a la mujer que le llevó a la emergencia desde el primer día, una hora más tarde después de que ingresaran el inconsciente cuerpo de la mujer de cabello azul para intentar salvar su ojo, una rubia entró a hacerle compañía en la sala de espera a la alta mujer de largo cabello oscuro, quien se veía claramente preocupada y arrepentida.

-Creo que estará bien- dijo Citrus, quien estaba de pie con una postura relajada, vestía ropas normales y llevaba una mochila en su espalda.

Hall cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para ocultar su tristeza y se quedó cabizbaja, la rubia solo se acercó a ella y puso su mano en el hombro de la otra mujer, quien sin hacer más ruido que suaves sollozos comenzó a gotear lágrimas por debajo de sus manos.

Eventualmente se calmó y Citrus se sentó al lado de ella, la espera fue tan larga que eventualmente la alta humana se quedó dormida en el regazo de Citrus, quien estaba recostada cómodamente con sus brazos detrás de su propia cabeza, viendo hacia el techo.

El inconsciente cuerpo de Alex había salido de la operación y se le colocó en una habitación privada donde Hall y Citrus podían esperar a que despertase, la rubia haciéndole compañía a la humana que ayudó a su amiga. Pero Alex no despertaba, mientras el tiempo pasaba Citrus se encargaba de que la salud de Hall no decayera y le llevaba alimento. La humana se iba un par de horas por día para cuidar su higiene pero siempre regresaba, tomaba la mano del inconsciente cuerpo de Alex y murmuraba palabras para ella, en un intento de aliviar su culpa.

A los seis días mientras estaban en silencio, Citrus finalmente se dirigió directamente a Hall –Puedo oírte cuando le hablas, si se lo dices cuando despierte… ella entenderá-.

Hall cubrió su rostro, frustrada –No es posible tener tan buen oído…-.

La rubia suspiró –Debes abrir un poco más tu corazón y decir lo que sientes. Tal vez no a mí, pero a ella sí… piénsalo, iré por comida y te traeré algo- agregó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Hall pensativa.

Los días seguían pasando y mientras tanto, la humana en su comatoso estado tenía un vívido sueño donde vio a una enorme persona alada y con cuernos, quien le sostenía amorosa e íntimamente sobre su pecho, ambos cuerpos suspendidos en un infinito blanco. Un poco más del doble de su tamaño, con sus celestiales manos le rodeaba su desnudo torso fácilmente, esta figura le acercaba con delicadeza a sus sonrientes labios y con ternura besaba su pequeño rostro, sus enormes pero femeninos dedos acariciaban los sensibles costados del torso y las piernas de la humana. Sin siquiera tener que provocarle, una ardiente pasión ya estaba en su pequeño interior, la enorme mujer con mucho cuidado usó uno de sus dedos de su mano derecha para tocar la intimidad de Alex, quien sintió un cálido placer en vez de desesperación por culminar. A pesar de su gran tamaño, sus dedos tenían delicados rasgos y eran más largos que gruesos, uno de ellos hacía movimientos circulares sobre el clítoris de la humana, alternando entre tocar su entrada para humedecerse y masajearle. Luego comenzó a introducir ese húmedo dedo dentro de la vagina de la humana, repetida pero lentamente penetrándole por detrás hasta que la humana tuvo una sensación como si todo su ser palpitara con ese acogedor placer en sintonía con la alta figura y todo su entorno. La gran mujer se detuvo, sacó su dedo y con cariño envolvió el cuerpo de la humana con su brazo izquierdo, acercando su blanco rostro al suave torso de Alex para besarle el abdomen, lentamente subiendo a sus pechos los cuales podía cubrir completamente con su lengua. Mientras estimulaba sus pezones nuevamente usó su dedo para masajear la intimidad de la humana, lentamente penetrándole pero con la diferencia de la posición que ahora le permitía curvar su dedo sutilmente al introducirlo, tocando ese punto en el interior de Alex que le producía enorme placer. La humana gemía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pues en ese momento más allá del placer se sentía completamente en paz, amada y tranquila como nunca. Rápidamente volvió a sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la dulce estimulación y aún más fuerte que la última vez llegó al orgasmo, el cual se expandía a través de su cuerpo y del todo como una profunda y palpitante reverberación. La gigante le acostó en una de sus gigantes alas, las cuales al tacto de la humana eran lo más suave que había tenido el placer de acariciar su piel en la existencia, las barbillas de las plumas tan tersas como la seda y las barbas sedosas como un suspiro. La enorme mujer metió en su boca el dedo con el que le había dado placer a la humana para limpiar el líquido de su satisfacción mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba la espalda en lo que Alex se regocijaba en sus alas.

-Quiero estar aquí por siempre…- expresó la humana en un suspiro.

-Lo haremos más seguido si gustas- le respondió la mujer alada con una voz celestial, en la cual la pequeña mujer escuchó rastros de una voz que ya conocía.

-Me gusta tanto aquí… ¿Así se siente morir?- preguntó Alex.


	29. [1,721]

La gran mujer elegantemente se cubrió un poco la boca con la mano y rió –No, no precisamente- respondió con un tono alegre –Sigues viva y te estamos esperando…-.

Al estar dentro de los sueños de Alex, la vibración de la energía de la mujer y su propia, junto con la estimulación sexual y la de su sentido del tacto eran más importantes que los otros y por esa razón la humana no había abierto los ojos, pero al levantar su cabeza y observar con duda a la mujer alada, ella pudo observar el ojo izquierdo de Alex que tenía su particular azul profundo pero el otro se veía de un turbio gris.

-Me están… ¿esperando?- preguntó la humana quien daba la vuelta sobre esa tersa cama de alas, las suaves plumas tocando su abdomen.

La otra figura le cubrió el resto del cuerpo con otra de sus alas y asintió con la cabeza –Así es. Parece que el universo había puesto dificultades en sus caminos para que lográsemos crear una nueva era, pero esas dificultades ya no están y tienes la opción de estar con la persona que tu corazón desea-.

-Soy feliz aquí…- expresó la humana, recostando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos mientras que con sus manos tocaba las suaves plumas que cosquilleaban su piel.

-Podemos seguir haciendo esto cuando duermas, después de todo pasas parte de tu día durmiendo-.

-Tal vez debería… me debes un café después de todo. Pero… ¿Cómo despierto?- preguntó la humana, mientras volvía a ver a la celestial mujer.

-Vuelve a cerrar tus ojos y piensa en algo simple… como café-.

Alex vio su bello rostro una última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos y pensó en la caliente bebida, con leche y poca azúcar –No creo que pensar en café ayude en algo…- dijo mientras abría su ojo, lo siguiente que vio fue a la rubia, observándole con una sonrisa –O tal vez si- se corrigió la humana. La mitad del rostro de Alex se veía cubierto por adhesivo medico blanco el cual sostenía una banda de gasa esterilizada donde estaba su ojo derecho y le sonrió a Citrus –Gracias-. Mientras su mente se acoplaba nuevamente a la presencia de su cuerpo terrenal, notó una ajena calidez en su mano derecha, si pensar mucho de ello volteó hacia esa dirección y vio a Hall, quien era la fuente de calor pues sostenía su mano y le observaba con vidriosos ojos que estaban a punto de comenzar a gotear lágrimas de felicidad –Hey…- expresó Alex sin saber exactamente qué decir, pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con nadie más que con la rubia.

Hall se limpió el rostro con una de sus manos y estrujó un poco la mano de la mujer de cabello azul -Alex… ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó, un poco nerviosa pues ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que internaron a Alex en el hospital, luego volteó a ver a Citrus – ¿Deberíamos llamar al doctor?-.

-Tómalo con calma, permite que te responda- respondió la rubia.

-Siento raro el cuerpo pero creo… estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo Alex.

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien…- expresó Hall.

-Tu sabes cómo me siento al respecto, Alex. Es bueno tenerte de regreso en este mundo- agregó Citrus, con una sonrisa aún más amorosa –iré a avisarle al personal que despertaste y también iré por café para nosotras. Ya regreso- dijo la rubia antes de salir de la habitación, dejando solas a Alex y a Hall.

Alex no tuvo tiempo de agradecerle a Citrus, ella suspiró y solo volvió a ver hacia arriba pues Hall parecía no iba a hablar mucho. En la mente de la mujer de cabello azul “otro techo desconocido…” sin idea de por qué esas palabras exactas estuvieron en su mente, pues no era algo que le molestara en particular. Alex vio a su alrededor y pudo deducir que era de mañana a penas, la habitación privada donde se encontraba contaba con un enorme ventanal que permitía pasar luz natural, a la izquierda de Alex y cerca de la pared habían múltiples aparatos y utensilios médicos, uno específicamente alto con una bolsa que contenía un transparente líquido amarillento parecía estar conectado al cuerpo de Alex a través de su abdomen, muy a su disgusto decidió no tocarlo –Vaya, tomo una siesta por unos días y deciden apuñalarme en el estómago- expresó con su voz rasposa mientras volteaba a ver a la cabizbaja mujer que aún sostenía su mano, intentando aligerar un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente. Casi al instante la mujer de cabello azul sintió como las manos de Hall temblaban levemente y escuchó suaves sollozos provenir de ella –L-lo siento Hall…- dijo apenada y gruñó con un poco de frustración – ¿Volví a decir algo malo?-.

Hall le vio de golpe con sus ojos llorosos, la expresión en su rostro era de frustración -¡No! No Alex- ella tomó un respiro y suspiró para calmarse –Disculpa, no. Nunca hiciste nada malo-.

Alex le veía confundida -¿N-no?-.

La otra mujer cerró sus ojos y sonrió tristemente –Te extrañé tanto…- dijo mientras movía su mano para ponerla en la mejilla de la mujer, con cuidado se levantó y amorosamente presionó sus labios sobre los de la morena, mojando un poco su rostro con sus propias lágrimas.

Alex se ruborizó y se congeló por un momento, su rostro mostraba preocupación – ¿Q-qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué haces?-.

-Por favor… perdóname. No quise que te fueras, quería evitar… lastimarte más- dijo Hall en voz baja y se volvió a sentar –Creo… tengo miedo de volver a estar con alguien. Realmente te amo, pero no soy la misma persona que era durante mi adolescencia… No soy interesante y no sé si realmente sería una buena pareja para ti…- decía la mujer mientras veía sus manos sostener la mano de Alex.

La joven de cabello azul deslizó su mano fuera de las de Hall y la colocó en su blanca mejilla, acariciándole suavemente –Hall… calma. Yo también intenté huir de mis sentimientos. Y lo logré, hasta que te volví a ver…- Alex le veía a la mujer con una amable sonrisa –Me gustas como eres… y estoy consciente de que todos cambiamos y eso está bien. Sé que hay más sobre ti de lo que tú misma crees y te besaría pero creo que con esta cosa conectada a mí no debería moverme…- dijo en forma de causar gracia gesticulando con ambas de sus manos hacia el bultito que hacía un tubo saliendo del lado izquierdo de su abdomen.

Hall rió suavemente mientras secaba sus lágrimas –Déjame ayudarte- y nuevamente se puso sobre Alex para besarle suavemente, a diferencia de la última vez que ambas mujeres se besaron ahora lo único que se sentía entre ellas era comprensión y amor. Mientras se besaban, Citrus entró en la habitación sin que ellas lo notaran – ¿Interrumpo algo?- expresó con una sonrisa, en su mano derecha un café que claramente iba bebiendo y en su brazo izquierdo, su cuerpo dos cafés que sostenía contra su propio cuerpo –No recomendaría cogieran en este momento, hay que sacarle los tubos a Alex de primero-.

Hall se ruborizó completamente y se hizo hacia atrás, mientras Alex solo reía – ¿Se va a reventar esta cosa si me rio muy fuerte?- agregó intentando mantener la calma.

Las mujeres rieron y bromearon por un rato. Alex se enteró que su caso médico fue muy extraño, había perdido completamente su ojo derecho y a cambio solo había quedado una enorme cicatriz, por motivos de estética decidió usar parches desde ese momento. Mientras que su “coma” se resolvió misteriosamente ya que no había sido posible determinar la causa exacta de su estado inconsciente, incluso con la información que Hall dio a los médicos, y por ello le trataron como alguien que se esperaba fuera a estar en ese estado a largo plazo y le alimentaron artificialmente por esas dos semanas. Mientras que su recuperación estaba planificada para tomar un tiempo específico como mínimo, la misma tarde en que despertó se le quitó el tubo de alimentación artificial y se le revisó el ojo, dejando perplejo al hospital entero pues había tomado un tercio del tiempo estimado que se le había dado originalmente y además de eso no presentó molestias ni secuelas, se le dio de alta con un simple parche desechable y unos puntos en el abdomen que eventualmente se caerían solos. Al regresar a su hogar este estaba exactamente igual al día en que lo dejaron, con la excepción del jardín que estaba descuidado, una gruesa capa de polvo que cubría todo el amueblado del interior y las piscinas que no habían sido limpiadas durante su ausencia y el agua se veía verde además de tener algunos restos de hojas secas y bichos flotando, Alex bromeó con que un lagarto estaría al fondo esperándoles. Hall y Citrus se pusieron a limpiar el sótano en lo que la mujer de cabello azul descansaba pues se le recomendó no hacer esfuerzo físico, además la cama de Citrus era más grande. A pesar de haber estado menos expuesto el sótano igual requería desempolvarse un poco, las tres mujeres charlaban y en algún momento se le sugirió a Hall pasarse a vivir junto con ellas, sin pensarlo mucho aceptó, pasaron un par de días sacudiendo el polvo y haciendo las particulares mejoras de Citrus.

El tiempo pasó, Hall y Alex tuvieron la oportunidad de ser más cercanas y trabajar en sí mismas, Hall siendo más abierta con sus sentimientos y Alex controlaba un poco mejor su temperamento después de la disciplina de vivir en la naturaleza. Citrus era perfecta así como estaba y la felicidad de ambas mujeres le daba energía suficiente. Hall comenzó durmiendo en otra habitación en el primer piso después de cambiar la cama de Alex por una más grande, entre noches durmiendo con Alex hasta que un día ya no regresó a su propia habitación. La joven de cabello azul ya solo compartía su intimidad junto con Hall, aunque de vez en cuando Citrus entraba y conectaba los sueños de ambas con su forma celestial, la mujer de cabello oscuro fuertemente creía que era la guardiana que había salvado la vida de Alex y les protegía, y realmente su idea no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.


	30. [1,752]

Citrus se quedó a vivir con la su humana y su pareja ya que la dinámica de las tres era totalmente compatible, la rubia eventualmente vivió el momento en que ellas se casaron en un bello evento para tres al aire libre. Con el tiempo, Alex utilizó la descripción física de la forma celestial de Citrus y escribió una novela de ficción sobre cómo una joven había salvado el mundo, con la verdad de sus experiencias y los eventos un tanto exagerados para el goce de los lectores, donde la protagonista murió frente a los ojos de su amada, su historia fue muy bien recibida por todos llegando a tener adaptaciones a la pantalla grande. Hall terminó su carrera en leyes, Alex y Citrus asistieron a la graduación, después de ello su desempeño en el área fue tan impresionante que revolucionó la justicia en una época de cambio, y siguió haciéndolo después de la segunda revolución tecnológica que fue causada por nada más y nada menos que… ¡Citrus! Mientras su mejor amiga de hace eones vivía su vida actual y la disfrutaba, ella se empeñó en dejar algo para ayudar a la humanidad en esa época de cambio que causó junto con la mujer de cabello azul, y por décadas se dedicó a crear tecnología de todo tipo para ayudar a aquellos que habían tenido complicaciones en su vida.

Muchas de sus invenciones se centraban en hacer más eficientes algunas de las tareas que sus compañeras de casa hacían día a día, incluyendo el darse placer en momentos íntimos, dándoles prototipos para probarlos. Sin mencionar que se pasó un tiempo mejorando la tecnología biomecánica de su época con la esperanza de crear un ojo artificial para Alex y recuperar su vista. Y a pesar de que Citrus logró crear la tecnología para eso, su humana rechazó el implementarlo en su cuerpo pues “no era mi ojo bueno de todas formas” en sus palabras, y muy en el fondo parecía querer tener la marca consigo para recordar su hazaña, de igual manera le apoyó a Citrus para que compartiera esa tecnología con el mundo entero. Lo cual causó que la rubia fuese rebuscada por todo tipo de asociaciones para premiarle y apoyarle en sus proyectos, pero siempre se mantuvo humilde y negó el irse del hogar que había construido con Alex pues ahí se encontraba su verdadera felicidad.

Alex y Hall vivieron una vida plena llena de logros y eventualmente fallecieron por causas naturales relacionadas a su edad, vivieron por largo tiempo y dejaron un legado que perduraría por milenios. Al regresar a su plano a esperar el espíritu de Alex, los de la raza de la rubia le expresaron más que envidiarle fuertemente por su naturaleza, ahora le respetaban pues la mayoría le temía al grupo con el que acabó junto con la humana, no aprobaban realmente sus ideologías y propusieron establecer una monarquía con Citrus por encima de todos, pero ella lo negó pues no le importaba gobernar, así que en cambio se comenzó una filosofía inmortal.

Citrus vio a Alex renacer y morir muchas veces bajo diferentes nombres, y todas esas veces le acompañó, le amó y fueron felices. Una constante que le afectó siempre fue el perder su ojo derecho en cada una de sus vidas pero eso no le impedía vivirlas al máximo; a veces con más personas, a veces de otro género, a veces solo junto con Citrus, con quién vio la historia repetirse, vieron la historia cambiar de rumbo, vieron a la humanidad crecer, fueron parte de la élite y la cambiaron para el bien general, vivieron la revolución alienígena, sobrevivieron catástrofes hasta que el universo se comenzó a ver agotado. El mundo era ya completamente diferente y la misma explosión que creó el universo y la existencia comenzó a hacer lo opuesto, hasta que solo los de la raza de Citrus y el espíritu de los seres vivos quedaron en el plano astral que simplemente no podía ser destruido. El espíritu de Alex y Citrus un poco alejados observaban como el fin tomaba lugar, sin miedo y siempre compartiendo su mutuo amor e intercambiando palabras, el tiempo se había vuelto tan largo comparado con la vida humana que Alex solía tomar, que sus conversaciones más simples tomarían milenios en ocurrir desde el punto de vista de un mortal.

Eventualmente la existencia dejó de ser, pero Citrus fue llevada al principio, donde el incorpóreo cosmos mismo le habló con su propia voz.

-Citrii, estoy orgullosa de ti-.

-De… ¿mí?-.

-Así es, viviste una vida excepcional-.

-¿Quién eres?-.

\- Soy el cosmos, la existencia, el poder supremo podrías decirme. Soy tú y tú eres yo-.

-¿Siempre hacemos esto? ¿Por qué no te recuerdo?- preguntó y por primera vez en su existencia, Citrus parecía no saber de algo y se dio cuenta de por qué se entendía tan bien con la mortal con la que siempre estaba.

\- Yo me encargo de que la existencia sea, y de volverle a causar cuando ya no es. Aunque no soy capaz de disfrutar la vida, logré separar una parte de mí y darle una forma astral para que ella lo haga, con múltiples pruebas y errores logró crear un cuerpo físico y unir su energía a un mortal por la eternidad, para vivir toda clase de experiencias y experimentar toda clase de vidas. Al final tus memorias se transfieren a mí para que puedas volver a vivir como si fuera la primera vez, pues el saber quién eres no cambia nada más que tu propia percepción. A cambio de las memorias, te dejo ciertos instintos y conocimientos para que puedas aplicar al iniciar nuevamente, como la capacidad de sentir a tu mortal sin importar dónde estén, ese fue uno de tus primeros deseos-.

-Debo deducir que el eliminar a los otros también fue uno de ellos, ¿no?-.

-Así es, muchas veces tendrás que influir directamente para lograr un cambio-.

-¿El ser parte tuya es lo que evita afecten las reglas de la existencia en mí?

-Eso también es correcto, eres la única de tu raza que es capaz de fortalecerse tan fuertemente de la felicidad y lo positivo. Además en caso de que el curso natural de la existencia esté en peligro tienes la capacidad para detenerlo junto a tu mortal, pues no tengo el control total sobre todas las cosas. Todos tienen libre albedrío-.

-Ya veo…-.

-Oh dulce Citrii… ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntar o algo que quieras pedir?-

-Me siento tan sola sin mi mortal... Recuerdo que un día yo ya existía con muchos conocimientos, y vagué por la existencia sin realmente sentir nada hasta que eventualmente una parte dentro de mí me obligó a ir a cierto lugar donde le conocí por primera vez. Fui feliz y a pesar de que su cuerpo orgánico desapareció tenía la certeza de que le volvería a ver-.

-Compartimos sentimientos y es como si lo hubiera podido vivir también, tu percepción del tiempo y la mortalidad es demasiado avanzado para la comprensión de tu mortal y ninguna de ustedes dos intenta hacer algo al respecto. Les agradan las cosas tal y como son-.

-Si tan solo pudiera suspirar… Dime, ¿hay alguna manera de que sus compañeros animales puedan vivir más?-.

-Mi bella y desinteresada Citrii… Lo haré posible, en la siguiente existencia todo ser al que le dé un nombre tu mortal con su amor vivirá más que otros-.

-Y su ojo… Creo fue su decisión el perderlo en sus vidas y probablemente le agrade llevar algún tipo de marca… pero quisiera que… ya sabes… que no pierda parte de su vista o que pueda experimentarla de manera natural-.

-Comprendo, también tendrá una particularidad relacionada a su visión, como una viva prueba de que logró sobrepasar las reglas del cosmos y la existencia misma-.

-Muchas gracias por permitirme vivir la existencia que he vivido, estoy satisfecha y tengo más que pedir-.

-Te veré en el fin, encuentra la felicidad nuevamente...-.

Y como cuando una vela se apaga, por una unidad de tiempo tan pequeña que sería básicamente imposible de describir la existencia dejó de ser. Seguidamente con una violenta explosión volvió a comenzar, con mínimos cambios que a largo plazo no hacían ninguna diferencia más que darle más felicidad a Citrus y a su mortal, quien en cada vida mostraba tener un ojo de un color diferente, normalmente amarillo que al observarle muy detenidamente este parecía mostrar los secretos del universo, aunque Citrus sabía que simplemente mostraba El Principio de la existencia y todo.

Y los ciclos se repitieron… Y ellas vivieron… y se amaron…

Por siempre. Como si fuera el único propósito de la existencia fuera para el goce de ellas.

Por un momento les vemos, pasando el rato y bebiendo dulces sodas carbonatadas, una joven mujer de piel morena y corto cabello de un natural azul parecido al cielo de la mañana, un ojo de un azul profundo y otro dorado como la miel, vistiendo prendas frescas en un caluroso atardecer de verano junto con una mujer parecida a ella, morena rojiza, ambos ojos del mismo azul profundo y de cabello largo y rubio, con tatuajes en su piel y dientes puntiagudos. Ambas mujeres estaban recostadas en unas elegantes sillas bajas bajo una sombrilla en la arena de lo que parecía una playa, disfrutando de los bellos colores que se formaban al horizonte mientras el sol se ocultaba detrás del mar y la noche se acercaba por el otro lado.

-Oye- dijo la mortal –Muchas gracias por estar conmigo siempre-.

-Me lo dices muy seguido, pero en realidad yo soy la que debería agradecerte- le respondió la rubia.

-Deberíamos coger para decidir quién debería estar agradecida- expresó la mujer de cabello azul en forma de broma pero con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

La rubia rió –No diré que no, pero no es necesario busques excusas para tener sexo-.

-Está bien, pero al rato- dijo entre risitas –Quiero disfrutar este momento- suspiró.

La rubia le tomó de la mano a la humana y dentro de sus corazones estaba presente la certeza de que eran más felices que nunca.

**DISCLAIMER (colocar al principio):**

_Los personajes mencionados son ficticios y viven en un mundo ficticio. Cualquier parecido con personas reales o personajes bajo otro nombre es una coincidencia._

_LEER CON DISCRESIÓN: esta novela contiene relaciones homo-románticas, trazas de nueces, menciones indirectas sobre daño físico y mención de diferentes actividades ilícitas que el autor sugiere no imitar bajo ninguna circunstancia._


End file.
